Imán
by Gatt-chan
Summary: Tercera y última parte de la saga Romeo y Cenicienta. Odio F-Fiction, eliminó la segunda parte sin previo aviso, lo lamento mucho!. Léanlo ahora, da vida eterna, OK no... pero estaría cool. Te odio, F-Fiction, TE ODIO!
1. Chapter 1

Heil FRIKI:

A todos mis queridos lectores de la Saga de "Romeo y Cenicienta", tengo un importante anuncio que hacer… Durante la última actualización de la página de FanFiction, mientras escribíamos el capítulo cuatro durante una ardua semana de exámenes, la página web eliminó, literalmente, las dos últimas partes de mi trabajo maestro: "Mariposa en tu Hombro Derecho" e "Imán" ya no existen.

No se molesten siquiera en buscarlos, ambas historias están completamente eliminadas, al cien por ciento. Lo intentamos, pero no hubo absolutamente ningún resultado. Lo siento mucho en verdad por todos los lectores nuevos que habían recién comenzado a leer nuestro trabajo, pero fue imposible recuperarlo todo. Al parecer, es debido a que, dentro del contenido del sumario, violamos una de las reglas al escribir en ella una mala palabra no apta para todo público (dícese BITCH… ¿es en serio?, hemos escuchado niños de cinco años diciendo cosas peores que eso. ¿Y en qué parte del contrato estaba escrita esa porquería de cláusula, acaso no habíamos clasificado T ambas historias para que nos permitiesen cosas pequeñas como esta?). Parece que alguien presentó una queja, y es por eso que fueron eliminadas.

Debemos también traer otra terrible noticia: debido a que creíamos que algo tan poco profesional como esto no podía pasar en una página web tan supuestamente bien trabajada, cada capítulo, luego de que era subido a Internet, era eliminado de la información de la PC; literalmente el archivo era arrastrado hacia la papelera de reciclaje y luego borrado junto con otro montón de archivos obsoletos. Por lo tanto, es imposible también subir de vuelta la segunda parte de la saga, "Mariposa en tu Hombro Derecho".

Ahora bien, hay esperanza: respecto a "Imán", que es más reciente, aunque los capítulos siguen eliminados en la PC, siguen en los archivos de FanFiction (o como lo rebautizamos, F-ckFiction). El primer capítulo, debido a que la información expiró hace mucho porque la página sólo la guarda por 60 días, no está disponible; sin embargo, el segundo y el tercer capítulo lo están, gracias al Cielo, así que todo continuará a partir de ese punto.

Espero que comprendan cómo nos sentimos respecto a esto: ¿qué pasaría si de repente le dedicas mucho tiempo a una cosa, y de un día para el otro y sin previo aviso te eliminan tu trabajo?. Nos enorgullecía tener una saga; nos enorgullecía tener tantos lectores amables e interesados; nos enorgullecía recibir felicitaciones, saber que la gente se reía, lloraba, y se identificaba (de una manera muy extraña) con nuestro trabajo; nos enorgullecía que nos pidiesen ayuda en sus fics, que nos preguntasen nuestra opinión sobre sus propias obras, que nos enviasen mensajes privados y reviews para darnos ánimo y continuar. Todo eso, 93 reviews, más de 2000 hits, más de 15 favoritos, eliminados, desaparecidos completamente por Dios sabrá qué patraña. ¿Nos parece justo?. No. En lo más mínimo. Nos hierve la sangre de sólo pensarlo, tanto trabajo echado a la basura, y ni siquiera una excusa nos dan. Pero la vida debe continuar, el espectáculo debe continuar, "Imán" debe continuar; en la memoria de su hermana "Mariposa", DEBE y VA a continuar. Por todos esos lectores que permanecieron fieles, esperando semana tras semana, aguantando atraso tras atraso para que llegase cada capítulo.

Con Cariño:

Gatt y NK

* * *

PD: Queremos pedir disculpas a los lectores nuevos, por nuestra falta de profesionalismo y no guardar los capítulos; si hubiese sido así, ahora estaría todo como antes. Para ayudarles un poco a comprender todo esto, haremos un resumen de lo que ocurrió en la segunda parte:

Después de que Link y Zelda por fin quedasen juntos, durante una de las cuantas noches en que ambos tienen su pijamada secreta, Sheik descubre que el pobre rubio se está quedando a dormir en la habitación de su prima; a condición de que no diga nada al respecto al Abuelo Daphnes, Link promete a Sheik jamás poner un dedo sobre Zelda, a menos que la relación llegase a un compromiso serio (dícese el matrimonio, así que con eso los pervertidos que buscaban Lemon se quedaron con las ganas).

Luego de esa extraña conversación durante el desayuno, Tetra aparece, pidiendo un extraño favor: quiere visitar a DarkLink en prisión. Al parecer, la niña notó que en el brazo del padre de Link, Rune, había un tatuaje con forma de Trifuerza invertida, y aunque había sido borrado con láser, todavía se notaba lo suficiente. Recordando el extraño enigma que Rune les había dicho, Link y Zelda deciden contarle de esto a Tetra y acompañarla sería una buena idea; como excusa para salir todos en grupo sin que el Abuelo sospechase su verdadero destino, le dicen al anciano que desean adelantarse y llegar antes al Festival de Kakariko para orientarse mejor y pasar un rato.

Luego de un tortuoso viaje en el que Sheik demuestra sus pocas dotes como conductor, el grupo llega a la Prisión Estatal, dispuestos a entrar cuando se encuentran con Midna; la Agente se ofrece, luego de una explicación corta, a darles el acceso necesario para hablar con DarkLink, no sin antes ser presentada a Sheik y criticar su forma de conducir.

Dentro de la cárcel, en una habitación cerrada, DarkLink se ve literal y verbalmente acorralado por Tetra, que le exige información acerca del extraño tatuaje; el ex-asesino se niega, alegando que si se ven muy involucrados podrían estar en grave peligro, pero luego de demasiada presión se ve obligado a decirle a todos la verdad detrás de todo: un grupo muy temido del Bajo Mundo, los "Hijos del Rey", se dedican a diferentes actividades con un objetivo desconocido, infiltrándose en varios poderes políticos y legislativos para tomar el control de todo. El líder y mente maestra detrás de semejante mafia es completamente anónimo y misterioso, pero algo era seguro: es muy poderoso. La única forma de identificar a alguien como parte de esa mafia era buscar el tatuaje; sin embargo, estaban también aquellos de alto rango. DarkLink se identificó como uno de los trece de alto rango, cada uno más fuerte y peligroso que el anterior: al parecer, querían que él eliminase sin cobrar a Rune, porque fue un policía infiltrado, y de alguna forma el resto acabaría implicado, ya que él no terminó el trabajo y Link había quedado involucrado.  
Luego de semejante conversación, deciden que lo mejor será continuar como si nada hubiese ocurrido y no contarle nada a nadie, para evitar problemas mayores; el grupo viaja desde la prisión a Kakariko, donde se dispersan y tienen diferentes aventuras (esta parte fue muy divertida de hacer). Durante las muchas ocurrencias de cada uno, Link y Zelda van al cementerio de Kakariko para visitar la tumba de la madre del muchacho; al parecer, nunca había vuelto allí desde el funeral y el velorio, y quería visitarla una vez más. En el camino de regreso al Festival, se ven emboscados por Vaati, un mago de viento de catorce años que se reveló como uno de los trece de alto mando de los "Hijos del Rey". Después de derrotarlo con la ayuda de un objeto casualmente allí ubicado, los Lentes de la Verdad, se llevan a Vaati con ellos y lo dejan bajo el ojo vigilante de Midna, mientras van a dar el tan esperado concierto que Mikau siempre soñó con hacer.

Al día siguiente, se anuncia con gran alegría un viaje escolar a la Gran Capital, Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule; todos los estudiantes del Instituto Nuevo Hyrule dedicarían todo un sábado de turismo por la tan famosa metrópolis. Además, Byrne, el prepotente bravucón y deportista estrella del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela, le pide ayuda a Zelda con sus estudios de Biología: debido a su bajo rendimiento en la materia, es posible que se vea expulsado del equipo y que pierda la oportunidad de una beca; Zelda accede a ayudarle, con la condición de que cambie su actitud y se muestre más abierto a otras opciones, y no sólo una beca deportiva. Link se muestra bastante resentido con Byrne por incidentes pasados, y la idea de que Zelda tenga algo que ver con el atleta le pone celoso, aunque no quiere admitirlo.

Midna, que todavía sigue a cargo de Vaati, desarrolla una especie de amistad con el pervertido mago, a quien le gusta crear ráfagas de viento para levantar faldas y ver la ropa interior femenina. Parece que en semejante relación, a pesar de que Midna es la mayor, Vaati muestra ser el maduro. Además, se vuelve aparente una especie de interés amoroso entre la Agente y Sheik. Aunque al principio nadie confiaba en el joven mago, este deja muy en claro que, aunque no lo parezca, prefiere estar involucrados con ellos: revela que cada uno de los miembros de alto rango tiene una habilidad especial en la que se destaca, siendo la suya el espionaje, y aunque es de suma importancia para los "Hijos del Rey", el que haya fallado en su misión de asesinar a Link es suficiente como para que se vea exterminado. Incluso si era su primera vez como encargado de quitarle la vida a alguien, no eran permitidos los errores y, si regresaba, sería eliminado, así que prefería quedarse con ellos. Además, cada uno de los que enviasen a partir de él sería mucho peor, pero no podía ayudarles a identificarlos, puesto que nadie anterior conoce a los venideros.

Pero no todo es alegría y felicidad: de la nada, inicia un terrible incendio, en el que todo el personal y los alumnos deben evacuar inmediatamente; mientras todos los profesores cuentan a sus alumnos, descubren que falta Makar, el pequeño Korok. Contra las órdenes de su profesor de Biología Kafei, Darmani se adentra al incendio para intentar salvar al pobrecito. Es entonces cuando se enteran de que Anju, la cocinera, también está desaparecida y posiblemente atrapada en el fuego. Darmani encuentra a Makar y a Anju; el primero se encuentra muy asustado, pero la joven cocinera había sido aplastada por los escombros, y tenía las piernas rotas, además de otras heridas y golpes. El maestro Kaepora, que estaba sobrevolando la escuela en busca de los alumnos perdidos, solo logra rescatar a Makar, debido a que las llamas le impiden acercarse demasiado y el resto era demasiado pesado para transportar. Acorralado en el incendio, Darmani intenta desesperadamente derrumbar la pared, en busca de una salida. Tetra, que escucha el sonido de los golpes junto con Toon, avisa al profesor Darunia, quien derrumba la pared: Darmani y Anju son salvados.

A pesar de semejante tragedia, las clases continúan de forma regular, y tanto Anju como Darmani son internados en el hospital. El joven Goron termina siendo compañero de cuarto con Rune (el padre de Link), y se llevan de maravilla; por otro lado, Anju está más grave y es ingresada a Cuidados Intensivos. Nabooru, que había sido asignada como enfermera de turno para cuidar de la joven cocinera, presencia un ataque de pánico por parte de la paciente, en el que no dejaba de repetir a gritos acerca de un tal Fuego de Din. Intrigada y llena de curiosidad, Nabooru decide llamar a alguien que pueda darle respuestas, y al no poder dar con Ganondorf, llama a Sheik: éste le explica que se trata de un antiguo hechizo capaz de crear fuego mágico, e inmediatamente después, Nabooru comienza a actuar extraño; parece que sabe algo. Link, que había ido al hospital con Zelda para deshacerse finalmente del molesto yeso, decide visitar a su padre, que escucha de la situación del joven y, para ayudarlo, le deja las llaves de la casa de su difunta abuela.

Por otro lado, en casa de Zelda, Byrne visita la portentosa Mansión Hyrule con el objetivo de estudiar Biología, y tiene un encuentro con Link. El atleta alega de forma agresiva que, aunque lo niegue, la única razón por la que Link sale con Zelda es que es una persona egoísta y dependiente, que necesita sentirse necesitado para llenar un vacío en su interior. Link, que pensaba llevar consigo a Zelda para ver la casa de su abuela, decide irse solo y echarle un vistazo. Zelda, ignorando la discusión entre su alumno temporal y su novio, se dedica a ayudar a Byrne con su materia; es durante el tiempo de estudio que llega a conocer más al joven atleta, y deciden volverse amigos. Byrne desarrolla un sentimiento de admiración y cariño hacia Zelda, por ser la primera persona en apoyarle de corazón y demostrarle que es más que un simple jugador estrella, y puede lograr lo que se proponga si se esfuerza lo suficiente.

Pasan los días y llega el tan esperado examen; Byrne está nervioso a más no poder, pero Zelda confía en sus nuevas habilidades con la Ciencia, ya que demostró tener un gran talento para tal materia. Por otro lado, es una forma para la chica de distraerse un poco, ya que desde el extraño incidente, Link parece evitarla, aunque en realidad no lo está haciendo: la supuesta casa de la abuela es un verdadero desastre gracias al tiempo que estuvo descuidada y varios animales del bosque en que está ubicada la han invadido, así que el pobre rubio está tan ocupado arreglándola, que su mente no da para más. Al final, el malentendido se resuelve, y Byrne logra conseguir la más alta calificación en su examen de recuperación.

En el viaje a la Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule, el grupo de Link expresa su disgusto respecto a que Byrne forme parte de ellos, incluso si ahora es amigo de Zelda. Link, que necesita ir urgentemente al baño, se separa de Zelda y la deja sola. Byrne, que quería dejar al resto para estar con su nueva amiga, le sigue desde lejos con intenciones de acercarse a ella para platicar, cuando de repente, al pasar frente a un callejón, una misteriosa figura le arrastra hacia la oscuridad. Alertado y viendo que nadie lo notó, Byrne se propone ver qué está sucediendo por sí mismo.

Zelda despertó amordazada a una silla, revelándose ante ella Veran, una de las conformantes de alto rango de los "Hijos del Rey", y cuyo talento especial era la tortura. La excéntrica mujer, intentando intimidar a Zelda, presume sus varios métodos de tortura, revelando que fue ella quien inició el incendio, utilizando el cristal mágico conocido como Fuego de Din. Había arrastrado a Zelda hacia ese edificio abandonado para acabar con ella primero, y luego lidiaría con el resto, y estaba a punto de quemar a Zelda viva, pero Veran no contó con que Byrne les había seguido; el joven atleta, aprovechando que la secuestradora estaba distraída, la golpeó por detrás con un tubo, dejándola inconsciente, y aprovechó el momento para liberar a Zelda. Alertada, Zelda apresura a Byrne para que se vayan del edificio, debido a que éste tiene un sistema de tubería de gas muy viejo, dejando que se escape, y Veran había iniciado una pequeña chispa con el Fuego de Din; el edificio podía estallar de un momento a otro. Byrne se detiene por unos segundos para tomar el cristal mágico, pero Veran recupera la conciencia y, aunque todavía aturdida, le maldice, diciendo que su brazo izquierdo moriría con ella. Zelda y Byrne logran escapar justo a tiempo, antes de que todo estallase en pedazos, con Veran.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Sheik estaba investigando acerca del Fuego de Din, descubriendo que había sido robado a las hadas hace unos años; revisó una fotografía borrosa del día del accidente, y descubrió en una de las figuras y sombras la marca que distingue a los de alto rango, gracias a los Lentes. En eso, alguien llama a la puerta: Sheik tenía ante sí a Ganondorf, quien le dice directamente que detenga sus investigaciones. Al principio, el joven poeta se hace el desentendido, pero Ganondorf le advierte que, si continuaban involucrándose de esa manera, todo sería cada vez más peligroso, y entonces se vuelve claro que el pelirrojo sabe algo respecto a los "Hijos del Rey"; Sheik se disponía a preguntarle más, pero Ganondorf desaparece de la nada. Un terrible presentimiento se presenta a la mente de Sheik, y decide pedir ayuda a Midna y Vaati para ir a la Capital.

Cuando todos se ven reunidos en Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule, Byrne exige explicaciones inmediatamente, pero Vaati le pide que recapacite, alegando que ése no era momento ni lugar para hablar de algo tan peligroso; de esa forma, queda acordado reunirse al día siguiente para explicar todo a Byrne y poner a todos al día con lo que sucedió. El domingo, luego de una larga discusión entre todos, Sheik súbitamente recuerda su conversación con Ganondorf, y todos se disponen a ir a buscarlo a su casa para interrogarlo, pero se había mudado misteriosamente ese mismo día, sin dejar ni una pista de hacia dónde se fue. Frustrados, se disponen a regresar todos juntos a sus respectivas labores, a excepción de Sheik, que se vio "secuestrado" por Malon en una supuesta cita amistosa antes de siquiera llegar a casa de Ganondorf.

Byrne, que se encontraba en el gimnasio, empieza a sentir extraños síntomas; escalofríos, súbita debilidad en los brazos, y dolor muscular. Hubiese sido aplastado por una pesa de no ser porque Alfonzo estaba allí; durante unos segundos, su brazo izquierdo se había quedado inmóvil, y su otro brazo no pudo soportar el peso por sí solo. Asustado por tan extraños síntomas, decide regresar a casa a descansar un poco.

Mientras esto ocurría, Zelda y Link regresaban a la Mansión Hyrule; al llegar, el Abuelo Daphnes pide conversar con Link en privado; esto les sorprendió mucho a ambos, pues se suponía que aquel día el buen juez debía trabajar hasta tarde. Daphnes les explica que, durante el juicio en el que estaba participando, alguien le disparó al acusado DarkLink mientras confesaba diferentes crímenes para conseguir una sentencia menor, y se debió suspender todo para llevarlo de emergencia a ser atendido. Tetra, que se había quedado en casa en lugar de ir con el resto a interrogar a Ganondorf, recibió la visita de Toon y Aryll, que la estaban buscando para ir juntos a visitar a Rune en su último día en el Hospital; Tetra estuvo presente cuando llegó la ambulancia con DarkLink, y trató de seguir a los doctores mientras internaban al herido al quirófano, pero todo fue en vano. Con un enorme sentido de frustración, miedo y furia, Tetra se había encerrado en su habitación, con Toon para consolarla, y se negaba a pronunciar palabra o mover un músculo.

Zelda, sintiendo que era su deber como hermana mayor, decide ir a hacer entrar en razón a su hermana. Toon se retira y las deja a solas para conversar, considerando que es lo correcto en ese momento tan delicado. Sintiéndose presionada por las palabras de Zelda, Tetra estalla, confesando sentir miedo por la situación de DarkLink, ya que le hace sentir impotente como la vez en que murieron sus padres; en su ataque emocional, le dice a Zelda todo tipo de cosas hirientes, alegando que nunca podrá sustituir a su verdadera madre, y que está muy lejos de ser una figura maternal.

Sabiendo que su hermana menor no decía esas cosas con mala intención, Zelda no se enojó con ella ni se las tomó a pecho, pero necesitaba un amigo con quien hablar. Viendo que Link estaba ocupado hablando con su Abuelo, decide escabullirse sin molestar a nadie e ir a casa de Byrne para contarle a él del incidente reciente. Byrne, que estaba encantado de recibir visitas de su mejor amiga, la recibió con brazos abiertos, aunque en su mente vagaban pensamientos extraños sobre sus síntomas, y que su abuela había atribuido a un pequeño enamoramiento adolescente.

Mientras tanto, en la extraña cita "amistosa" de Sheik y Malon, la pelirroja había conseguido que Telma, la dueña del Keaton Feliz, los dejase solos por unos momentos para que ella intentase su última movida. En ese momento, mientras Malon besaba a Sheik, entraron al local Midna, Vaati y Gonzo. La Agente arrastró consigo a su ayudante y se marchó inmediatamente; Sheik, quitándose de encima a Malon, trató de correr tras ella, pero era demasiado tarde. El joven poeta regresó y le dejó bien en claro (pero educadamente) a la pelirroja que no estaba interesado en ella, y que sus acciones habían herido los sentimientos de Midna. Enojada por su rechazo, Malon le pregunta qué era tan especial en esa mujer, a lo que Sheik alega que conocía más a Midna de lo que la conocía a ella, y Midna era muy importante para él.

Al día siguiente, Link y Zelda discuten por dos cosas: la primera, que la rubia se escabullese de su propia casa sin avisarle a nadie que iba a visitar a Byrne; la segunda, si Midna tenía o no razón al evitar a Sheik después de incidente. Zelda sabía que todo había sido un malentendido, porque Sheik le había explicado todo esa mañana, pero Link creía que el joven poeta no era de confianza en lo que respecta al seño femenino. Esta pelea se prolonga por otro día, en el que Midna va con Link a reparar la casa de su difunta abuela durante la tarde. Vaati insiste una y otra vez en que pudo tratarse de un malentendido, pero esto sólo logra irritar más a Midna, cuyo terrible orgullo le impide admitir la posibilidad de un error.

Por otro lado, Zelda y Byrne están probando un nuevo proyecto en el que se enfrascó el joven atleta; un brazo mecánico instalable que pueda funcionar como prótesis de forma autómata (dícese algo así como el brazo mecánico de Edward Elric de "Full Metal Alchemist"). En medio del experimento, se revela ante ellos Onox, uno de los de alto rango de los "Hijos del Rey", y cuya habilidad es la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Como se considera a sí mismo un oponente justo, decide retarlos abiertamente a un duelo: si Byrne logra derrotarlo en combate los dejaría en paz, pero si el ganaba, morirían.

Con ayuda de su brazo mecánico instalado sobre su brazo izquierdo, Byrne logra darle pelea al terrible oponente, pero de la nada pierde la movilidad de su brazo. Justo cuando Onox se disponía a darle un golpe final, Zelda le da una pedrada lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar inconsciente al gigantesco hombre. Después de esto, debido a lo que Onox les reveló durante el combate, deciden ir a la casa de Link (o sea la de su difunta abuela, que está ubicada en medio del bosque); en el camino se encuentran con Sheik, que creía que podía encontrar a Midna allí, y juntos se dirigen a la propiedad abandonada.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la difunta abuela (mejor le digo la casa el resto del escrito…), los dos últimos miembros de alto rango de los "Hijos del Rey", Zant y Agahnim, tienen secuestrados a Midna, Vaati y Link. Zant, cuya habilidad es la telepatía, mantiene a Link en un estado de trance, pero debido a que los poderes mágicos de los otros dos les dan inmunidad a las habilidades de Zant, están fuertemente atados y bajo la vigilancia constante de Agahnim. Zant se toma un descanso, y advierte a su compañero que siente la presencia de un grupo de personas acercándose. Mientras el malhumorado de Agahnim va a verificar de quién se trata, Zant revela que en realidad es un aliado, y libera al grupo.

Midna reconoce a Zant como un criminal acusado de psicosis que asesinó sin razón a toda su familia, a lo que Zant revela que los "Hijos del Rey" le tendieron una trampa, ya que su familia tenía gran influencia política; actuaba como un simple loco y se infiltró en dicha mafia para poder llegar al responsable de todo y obtener venganza, pero su intención no era herir a nadie; fingiendo subordinación a Agahnim, descubre que éste fue el asesino, y estaba esperando la oportunidad correcta para acabar con él. Ahora que todos ellos estaban en peligro, incluso si implicaba dejar a un lado su disfraz, no permitiría que personas inocentes sufrieran como él.

Se disponía a guiarlos a todos afuera, cuando Agahnim regresó, con Zelda, Sheik y Byrne amarrados de manos; Agahnim reveló entonces su habilidad de manipular la materia a voluntad, y cómo sospechaba de Zant desde un principio. Se disponía a eliminar a todos con un potente hechizo, cuando Link y Zant le sujetaron. El hechizo causó una terrible explosión, y aunque Midna pudo proteger al grupo con un campo de fuerza mágico, no pudo hacer nada por Link. Desesperada, Zelda se acerca a los escombros y busca desesperadamente señal de Link y Zant, pero es en vano. En un ataque de fiebre, Byrne pierde el conocimiento. Toda esperanza está perdida.

Pasan cuatro años; Zelda trabaja como psiquiatra forense en Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule; Midna y Vaati se convierten en equipo, y trabajan juntos como Agentes en la división de Homicidios Especiales; Sheik continúa su carrera como poeta, y es galardonado con varios premios por sus libros, pero continúa viviendo en casa del abuelo, en parte para cuidar de él, en parte para mantenerse lejos de la farándula; Byrne trabaja en Biología Mecánica por medio tiempo, aunque su vocación principal es la de Médico Forense. Después del terrible accidente, el brazo izquierdo de Byrne había sido diagnosticado con isquemia crónica, y había sido necesario amputarlo. Demostrando perseverancia, logra crearse una prótesis mecánica funcional. Una vez que ya no estaba en peligro de muerte, el grupo acordó atribuir la explosión a una fuga de gas; habían buscado durante semanas entre los escombros, pero no había ni rastro de Link o Zant. La noticia de la muerte de Link no permaneció en secreto.

Cada quien había seguido con su vida, y todo parecía tener un curso normal, pero Zelda todavía recordaba a Link, y lamentaba más que nadie su muerte. Byrne le convence de no alejarse tanto de pueblo Windfall, incluso si el recuerdo era muy doloroso, debido a que su familia todavía se encontraba allí. Byrne se convierte en un gran apoyo para Zelda, incluso si los sentimientos de uno por el otro eran muy diferentes, y Byrne lo sabía; la idea de que aún después de cuatro años Zelda no hubiese olvidado su amor por Link le destrozaba por dentro, pero prefería quedarse a su lado antes que dejarla sufrir sola.

Para mantenerse en contacto y tener un tiempo juntos, todos los fines de semana el grupo se reunía en un restaurante de carretera a mitad de camino entre Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule y Windfall. Estaban allí reunidos Toon, Tetra, Zelda, Byrne y Midna, cuando la última recibe una extraña llamada de Vaati, pidiendo que viniese urgentemente al bosque cerca de Windfall con Byrne y Zelda; sabiendo que es importante, ninguno se niega y deciden marcharse, dando como sola excusa que se trataba de una emergencia. Al llegar al bosque, Vaati los estaba esperando con un brazo herido; éste les explica brevemente acerca de una investigación que Sheik y él estaban llevando a cabo.

Vaati es cuenta que, después del accidente, en un pueblo cercano habían empezado a desaparecer algunos animales de granja; al seguir ciertas pistas de la gente local y al comparar la forma de actuar de los diferentes y posibles depredadores de la región, terminaron capturando un extraño lobo de ojos azules. Sheik, que se encontraba esperando a una distancia prudente de la jaula donde se encontraba el furioso animal, se enfrasca en una discusión con Midna; todos están tan ocupados peleando entre ellos sobre la relevancia del extraño lobo, que no se dan cuenta de que Zelda se acerca peligrosamente a la jaula. El lobo, que al principio se muestra especialmente agresivo y luego asustado, decide acercarse a Zelda. Ésta abre a jaula y, abrazando al majestuoso animal, el lobo se transforma lentamente en un ser humano, revelando que es Link.

* * *

Esperamos que este resumen les haya servido, tratamos de escribir todo lo relevante e importante en toda la segunda parte. Una vez más, muchas gracias por su apoyo, y lamentamos todo este malentendido.

Hasta la próxima:

Gatt y NK.

PD2: ¡FANFICTION SE PUEDE METER SUS *** REGLAS POR EL ***, HIJOS DE *** EN MEDIO DE UN *** LLENO DE *** CON EXTRA *** ENCIMA! ¡AMÉN!... ¡***! ¡A VER CÓMO CENSURAN ESO, ***, ÑACA ÑACA! Y POR CIERTO, AL *** QUE ME DENUNCIÓ POR ESA *** DE PALABRA, PUEDE METERSE TAMBIÉN SUS QUEJAS POR EL ***, Y ME AVISA, QUE LE AYUDO CON MUCHO GUSTO!... Eso es todo, ya me siento mejor... oh, espera, faltó algo (sacando el dedo) Listo, ahora que le sacamos el dedo por Internet nos sentimos mejor... Eh... Eso es todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gatt**: -Oh sí, todos prepárense, porque estoy de vuelta, ¡y estoy con todo!-

**NK**: -Te ves llena de ánimo…-

**Gatt**: -¡Pues claro! ¡Después de casi un año escribiendo toda esta saga interminable, por fin estamos en la última parte de todo esto!-

**NK**: -Si no me equivoco, somos una de las sagas más largas de LoZ en español-

**Gatt**: -Deberían darnos un premio por eso, pero no importa, ¿sabes por qué?-

**NK**: -Voy a arrepentirme de preguntar, pero bueno… ¿Por qué?-

**Gatt**: -¡Porque soy una maldita genio, y se me ha ocurrido una idea estupenda! ¡Imagínate esto: Freelancer!-

**NK**: -¿Qué cosa dijiste que freíste, un lancero?-

**Gatt**: -Dije Freelancer, no "Fríe un Lancero", ya ni siquiera existen los lanceros, pararon de hacer lanzas en eso del siglo XVI o algo así-

**NK**: -Recuerda que la del inglés eres tú, no yo. Como sea, ¿qué se supone que es eso?-

**Gatt**: -significa algo así como trabajador independiente: voy a ver si consigo algún encargo en la Prensa nacional haciendo alguna ilustración pequeña-

**NK**: -¡Pero tienes 16, no pueden contratarte si eres menor de edad!-

**Gatt**: -¿Entonces cómo quieres que mejore mis ingresos?, necesito el dinero si quiero comprar videojuegos sin tener que esperar a Navidad, Día de Reyes o mi Cumpleaños-

**NK**: -¿Qué pasó con la alcancía de cebra?-

**Gatt**: -La alcancía no hace que los dólares pongan huevos de oro, y la cuenta bancaria no me da muchos intereses. Además, ese es el dinero para mi Universidad-

**NK**: -Pues lo siento, pero tendrás que encontrar otra forma de ingresos, contratar menores de edad es ilegal y sólo harás que termines en un problema peor…-

**Gatt**: -Otra forma de ingresos… Hmmm…-

*Se le prende el bombillo y mira a NK malévolamente*

**NK**: -… ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esta idea me gustará menos?-

(Mientras convencemos a Gatt de que vender los órganos de NK por el Mercado Negro no es la mejor forma de conseguir buenos ingresos económicos, y le regresamos sus riñones a su lugar, disfruten de este capítulo hecho con mucho amor. Por cierto, no se olviden de la campaña del Gato Interdimensional, mencionado anteriormente en el capítulo pasado. Recuerden que, en caso de cualquier duda, no piensen dos veces en preguntar. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

No recordaba mucho. Todo se sentía borroso y confuso. Se sentía angustiado y con miedo, hasta que esa criatura tan extraña se había asomado entre los grises barrotes de su prisión. Había algo en ese extraño ser que le producía un escalofrío de placer. Por el aroma, dedujo que era hembra. Sí, definitivamente era hembra, y no cualquier hembra. Tenía un olor suave y calmante, y tenía la sensación de haberlo sentido antes.

No, no podía ser buena, era uno de esos seres de dos patas y sin pelo que usaban palos afilados y fuego, que cazaban a los suyos. No podía ser buena, porque estaba con esos dos demonios veloces de dos patas que le habían negado su libertad en esa cueva extraña donde estaba encerrado. Se apartó lo más que pudo de la hembra de dos patas. _"Aléjate, ¡aléjate, no te acerques a mí!"_ le advirtió, lo más amenazante que pudo. Sentía miedo, porque no conocía esa sensación tan extraña. Sentía miedo, porque no a conocía.

Ella había asomado una de esas extrañas patas delanteras, y él había intentado morderla. _"¡Te he dicho que te alejes!"_ le dijo, notando que ella había retrocedido. _"Aléjate, sólo aléjate de mí de una vez… ¿Qué tanto has de observar, por qué no dejas de mirarme, crees que soy una presa, me vas a matar? Sólo quiero que te vayas, déjame solo… Aléjate"_ volvió a gruñir, cada vez más desesperado.

Podía sentir los ojos de esa hembra sobre los suyos, podía sentir en ellos algo que no había sentido antes. Y sin embargo, le parecía conocido. La hembra volvió a acercarse. _"¿Acaso no tienes miedo, por qué no huyes, por qué no te alejas?"_.

Una vez más, ella acercó su pata delantera. Podía sentir ese aroma que le quemaba la nariz, y sin embargo, deseaba oler más. Miró fijamente a los ojos de la hembra. Ahora entendía por qué creía conocerla. Esa hembra era suya, le pertenecía. Quizás no recordaba por qué esa criatura de dos patas era suya, pero definitivamente era su hembra. Su compañera. Su territorio.

"_¿Has regresado por mí, porque me perteneces? ¿O acaso soy yo el que te pertenece? No entiendo… Dime la respuesta, necesito saber"_. Sentía miedo, no había escuchado jamás de que los suyos pertenecieran a los seres de dos patas, y sin embargo, él sentía que era así. Sentía que se pertenecían el uno al otro. _"Si realmente soy tuyo, demuéstramelo, no me dejes sufriendo así… deja que pueda tomarte, y tómame a mí también… Dime si te pertenezco, di algo"_ le imploró, dejando caer una lágrima.

Ella acercó su extraña pata delantera, pero él no la mordió. Sintió una caricia en su cuello que le hizo estremecer, y entonces lo supo.

**-Tranquilo… soy yo… soy Zelda-**

"_Entonces es verdad, es verdad que te pertenezco. Y es verdad que me perteneces. No entiendo esos sonidos que haces, pero sí entendí eso. Entendí que somos uno. Si así es, entonces deja que así pase, déjame llorar contigo, déjame unirme a ti. Déjame seguirte a donde vayas, porque es cierto que somos uno. Libérame, hazme tuyo sin que interfiera esta prisión entre nosotros. Llámame a ti, y déjame ir contigo"_ le dijo en un aullido.

Ella abrió la extraña cueva cerrada, invitándole, atrayéndole.

**-Link…-**

"_Eres mía, y yo soy tuyo… Somos uno ahora… Ama…"_.

* * *

Zelda yo no estaba segura de qué pensar, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en una cosa: había que esperar a que Link despertase. Midna había encontrado en la patrulla un par de pantalones extra del uniforme de Policía que Vaati guardaba en casos de emergencia. Les costó un poco a los muchachos ponerle la prenda al cuerpo inconsciente, pero lo lograron.

**-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a explicarles a los demás acerca de esto?-** preguntó Byrne de repente.

**-No entiendo muy bien la pregunta, Byrne-** le contestó Vaati, perplejo.

**-Yo sí: Link fue dado por muerto hace cuatro años, y de repente le hemos encontrado. Si estaba vivo, ¿por qué nunca regresó? No podemos andar diciendo por ahí lo que ocurrió con los "Hijos del Rey". De hecho, ni siquiera nosotros sabemos muy bien por qué andaba transformado en lobo-** explicó Sheik.

**-Tengo más o menos una idea de porqué… ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda la peli del Hombre Wolfos? Todas las leyendas e historias como esas se basan en alguna realidad. Escuché que hay un hechizo de magia negra que transforma a medias a las personas en lobos. Básicamente, lo que sea que transformó a Link era un hechizo más completo que causó una metamorfosis total-**

**-También he escuchado de ese encantamiento, pertenece a la magia prohibida de los Twili… Obviamente Link no pudo haber sido, y menos Agahnim, así que atribuyamos este fenómeno a Zant-** dijo Midna.

**-Oigan, creo que se está despertando…-** interrumpió Byrne, señalando a Link.

Todos se acercaron un poco inconscientemente. Link abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces.

Inmediatamente saltó a un lado, apartándose velozmente y enseñando los dientes, soltando un gruñido amenazador.

"_¡Malditos monstruos de dos patas, no me atraparán con vida!" _ les amenazó, pero luego se calmó al notar a Zelda entre ellos.

**-¿Link, qué te ocurre?-**

"_No te entiendo, Ama. ¿Qué son estas criaturas, qué quieren de mí? ¿A quién le haces esos sonidos raros?"_.

Zelda se acercó a él despacio, alzando las manos en señal de que no le lastimaría.

**-No entiendo muy bien qué te pasa, pero ya no eres un lobo-**

"_¿No piensas hacerme daño? ¿Lo estás prometiendo? En ese caso me acercaré, pero si alguno de esos demonios intenta hacernos algo, los morderé"_.

Link intentó acercarse, pero se movía torpemente en sus cuatro extremidades.

"_¿Ellos me han hecho esto? ¿Dónde está mi pelo?, hace algo de frío, y huelo raro. ¿Qué es esta cosa que cubre mis patas traseras?"_.

Para Zelda, todos los sonidos que Link hacían eran ladridos, gañidos y gruñidos suaves.

-**Oh Diosas… Chicos, creo que sufre del Trastorno del Niño Feral-**

"_¿Me estás pidiendo algo?, podría cazar un conejo para ti, ¿o prefieres una ardilla?"_.

**-Zelda, explícanos mejor a qué te refieres, por favor-** pidió Midna.

**-El Trastorno del Niño Feral o Niño Salvaje consta de un cambio de comportamiento humano a uno completamente primitivo. Técnicamente, durante el tiempo en que Link fue un lobo, olvidó cómo actuar como persona y adoptó las costumbres instintivas de dicho animal-**

**-¿Me estás diciendo que no entiende lo que decimos y no sabe hablar?-**

**-Es un poco más complicado que eso: ha olvidado todos los aspectos que conocía como ser humano, como vestirse, hablar, caminar en dos piernas, y los ha sustituido por un comportamiento animal… Aunque parece que me recuerda un poco, y por eso confía en mí-**

**-O sea que ahora tenemos que lidiar con un tipo de veintiún años que se cree perro-**

**-Lobo-**

**-Es lo mismo… ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-**

**-Los únicos casos registrados, que por cierto son MUY pocos, indican que se debe a un aislamiento prolongado de la civilización desde temprana edad, pero en su caso creo que puede ser eso y un trauma severo físico o mental combinado con su transformación: después de todo, cuatro años en edad canina son 28, y eso es mucho tiempo en su calendario- **(por cierto, les juro que me tardé un buen rato en encontrar toda esta información).

Zelda volvió a mirar a Link, que la observaba con ojos curiosos en su extraña posición de cuatro patas.

**-Creo que podríamos intentar enseñarle todo de nuevo, pero tomará tiempo, y puede que resulte algo frustrante… como psiquiatra, haré todo lo posible para ayudarlo a volver a la normalidad-**

**-¿Zelda, qué está haciendo ahora?-**

**-… Rascarse la oreja con el pie…-**

**-… Creo que te va a tomar un buen rato-**.

* * *

Link seguía a Zelda a todas partes, trasladándose torpemente en cuatro patas y gimiendo de vez en cuando para pedirle que descansasen. Debido a que sus brazos eran lógicamente más cortos que sus piernas, le era difícil moverse así, y le resultaba incluso agotador, pero no parecía tener intenciones de querer intentar caminar como el hombre que era.

No pudieron hacer que se subiese a la patrulla, así que Zelda debía caminar hasta casa de su abuelo y tratar allí de trasladarse a Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule usando un vehículo. Los demás llegaron juntos a la conclusión que lo mejor sería dejarlos solos, y adelantarse hacia la mansión. No estaban seguros de cómo darían las noticias de la reaparición de Link sin crear un escándalo, pero por lo menos lograron crear la mentira perfecta para encubrir su ausencia: después de la explosión, había sobrevivido, pero también perdido la memoria y ahora sufría ese extraño trastorno.

"_Ama, nos estamos alejando mucho del bosque"_

**-Link, por más que deseo comprenderte, no puedo… Intento ayudarte, de verdad. ¡No sabes cuánto me alegra tenerte de vuelta!, todo este tiempo pensé que estabas muerto, y ahora, aquí estás, a mi lado… o más o menos… Si tan sólo pudieras entenderme-**

"_Ama, si tan sólo pudiera entenderte… ¿Qué son esos ruidos tan extraños que haces, qué significan? ¿Por qué no puedes hacer como yo? ¿Acaso quieres que haga como tú? Si es así, haré mi mejor esfuerzo"_

**-A ver, intentemos con algo fácil para comenzar mientras vamos caminando…-**

"_Sigo sin entender lo que me comunicas, pero está bien, igual te pertenezco"_

Zelda acarició la cabeza rubia de Link con cariño, y él le respondió dándole un lametón.

-**Link-**

"_¿Quieres que haga ese sonido?"_

-**Link-**

"_Tomaré eso como un sí, lo intentaré, Ama"_.

-**Vamos, inténtalo, se que puedes: trata de decir Link-**

**-Growl-**

**-Link-**

**-Grwin-**

**-Link-**

**-Griwn-**

**-Bastante cerca… Otra vez, vamos: Link-**

**-Riwng-**

-**Link-**

* * *

Sheik cerró la puerta de la habitación de Daphnes. Hace poco que el anciano se había retirado, y pasaba mucho tiempo en cama, descansando. Si no, entonces salía a caminar un par de horas por el pueblo, o se quedaba en el jardín admirando todo a su alrededor.

En ese momento, el querido viejo dormía como tronco, y conociendo su pesado sueño y su avanzada edad, Sheik sabía que tomaría mucho estruendo despertarlo. De hecho, cada vez le costaba más tiempo levantarse, y las pequeñas siestas se convertían en letargos. Sheik temía que pronto vendría Farore y se llevaría esa misma Vida que le había otorgado, pero al mismo tiempo creía que Daphnes necesitaba descansar por fin.

Byrne miraba impaciente por la ventana, esperando a que Zelda se apareciese por alguna parte. Habían acordado que llegaría por el jardín y no por la entrada principal, para no arriesgarse a que la viesen en el pueblo.

Midna evitaba a toda costa cruzarse con Sheik, con quien mantenía constante hostilidad desde aquel incidente, y pese a los reproches de Vaati, se negaba a perdonarlo, aunque hace mucho que Sheik se había disculpado. El poeta se había resignado desde ya hace un tiempo, y decidió dejar tranquila a Midna con su decisión, incluso si él intentaba de corazón no entristecerse con ello. Vaati como siempre permanecía junto a ella.

**-¡Ya los veo!- ** dijo Byrne de repente. Corrieron todos en estampida, atropellándose entre ellos y propinándose codazos para salir primero al bendito jardín.

**-¡Zelda! ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Algún progreso? ¿Ha mejorado?-**

**-Chicos, chicos, calma… Escuchen con atención…-** les sonrió ella, mirando a Link, que esperaba sentado como un perrito a su lado.

**-… Link…-** dijo él.

-**¡Buen chico, Link!-** le respondió ella.

**-Link-** repitió otra vez, ahora con más confianza.

**-¡Pero si ha dicho su nombre!- ** dijeron los demás a coro, con genuina sorpresa.

**-Link, Link, Link- **repitió una y otra vez.

**-¿Y ahora porqué no para?-**

**-Ah, le he acostumbrado sin querer a que decir su nombre equivale a "acaríciame"-** comentó Zelda, dándole unas palmaditas a Link en la cabeza.

**-… Esto en serio va a tomar mucho tiempo…-**

**-No tanto chicos, tengo una idea: piensen por un segundo, ¿a quién conocemos, que nos puede entender perfectamente, y que puede entender los sonidos de Link al mismo tiempo?-**.

* * *

Todos pensaban que era una mala idea. De hecho, era una locura, pero había que intentarlo: era la única forma que se les pudo ocurrir para lograr una buena comunicación entre el salvaje de Link y ellos.

La única forma de entender a un animal, es con otro animal, ¿y qué otro animal tenían los Hyrule, sino Link el perro?. Así es, Zelda había ideado una ocurrencia digna de una película de ciencia ficción para solucionar un problema digno de otra película de ciencia ficción. Usaría a su inteligente perro Link para traducir lo que decía el Link humano (o Hyliano, o elfo, o lo que sea… ¿Saben qué?, total me importa una mier-)

-**Muy bien Link, necesito que converses… con Link… ¿crees que puedes hacerlo?-**

**-¡Woof!-**

**-Por favor intenta ayudarnos como puedas, y te daré una de esas galletas que te encantan-**

**-¡Woof!-**

**-Oh, y pase lo que pase, no le hagas enojar, mantenlo tranquilo y bajo control-**

**-¡Woof!-**.

El peludo animal salió a reunirse con Link, a quien habían dejado afuera mientras el resto observaba desde un lugar segu, digo, cómodo.

**-¿Zelda, estás segura de que es buena idea exponer así al perro? Digo, que yo sepa, los lobos no suelen llevarse con sus parientes domésticos-** le preguntó Midna.

**-Tranquila Midna, sé que Link hará un buen trabajo en ayudar a Link, o morirá en el intento-**

**-… Esa es la parte que me preocupa prima, ¿cómo le explicaría yo a Tetra o al Abuelo que al perro lo mató un tipo que se cree lobo y que además fue dado por muerto?-** gruñó Sheik.

**-Pues habrá que confiar en Link y en Link-**

**-Esto se está volviendo muy confuso, pero Zelda tiene razón, chicos: ¿qué podría salir mal?- **les animó Byrne.

* * *

(Para comodidad del lector y mía, la conversación entre Link y… Link… será traducida al castellano, en lugar de copiar y peg, digo, escribir "Woof" y otras onomatopeyas caninas una y otra vez).

"_Oh vaya, cuando Ama Zelda dijo que había regresado, lo dijo en serio…"_ comentó el perro, mirando a Link mientras se acercaba lentamente.

"_¡Perro, sirviente de los bípedos! ¿Qué forma de hablar es esa, tan despreocupada y atrevida, a un lobo?"_ le gruñó Link con voz ronca.

"_¿Lobo? ¡Ah! ¡Habla de esos salvajes y orgullosos brutos que corren en círculos todo el día y no saben lo que significa la lealtad!"_

"_Un lobo es una criatura noble que trabaja para conseguir lo que tiene, que es fiel a su manada y que pelea por su libertad, ¡ustedes los perros nos dejan en deshonra!"_

"_¿Qué hay de noble en reclamar las vidas de otros seres, solamente para saciar a medias un hambre feroz y eterna? ¿Qué hay de fidelidad en un grupo de individuos que están constantemente con la guardia en alto, por si se asoma a atacar aquel que vela tu posición? ¿Qué clase de libertad es cuando te persiguen para matarte, y no puedes alejarte de aquellos a los que perteneces?. De todas formas, no estoy aquí para hablar de la rivalidad entre Hermanos, menos aún con una persona"_

"_¿Una qué?"_

"_Una persona, o bípedo, como los llama usted"_

"_¿Acaso andas ciego, o se te dañó la nariz? Soy un lobo, hecho y derecho"_

"_Aquí el ciego es usted, Amo Link, ¿o acaso no ha notado que pareces una persona, y sólo está hablando en ladridos?"_

"_Es cierto que parezco una persona, pero soy un lobo… ¿Y qué es un Amo Link?"_

"_Eso es usted, precisamente. Ama Zelda me ha pedido que le ayude a entrar en razón, y a recordar quién y qué es"_

"_¿Ama Zelda? ¿Te refieres a mi hembra?"_

"_Las personas lo llaman, si no me equivoco, noviazgo… Ama Zelda era su novia hace cuatro primaveras"_

"_No lo recuerdo, sólo sé que ella es mía…"_

"_Amo Link, usted nació, creció y vivió como una persona hasta hace cuatro primaveras, cuando misteriosamente desapareció… Me temo que ha perdido la memoria acerca de esos tiempos"_

"_Mientes"_

"_¿Realmente piensa eso?, si estuviese mintiendo, explíqueme entonces por qué no parece un lobo sino una persona, y conteste sinceramente: ¿recuerda haber nacido en una camada, o su primera cacería, o a su progenitora loba, o haber pertenecido a una manada?"_

"… _No…"_

"_Bien, porque, como ya le dije, usted Amo Link nació, creció y vivió como una persona hasta hace cuatro primaveras"_

"_Si es así entonces… significa que…"_

"_NO es un lobo, ni mucho menos. Simplemente ha sobrevivido durante cuatro primaveras como uno"_

"… _¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora?"_

"_Ama Zelda y su manada de personas está dispuesta a ayudarle a recordar su pasado y volver a ser uno de ellos. Ama Zelda siente mucho afecto hacia usted, Amo Link, y es por eso que yo estoy aquí: dada su situación actual y su falta de entendimiento con los sonidos que las personas producen, además de que ellos no entienden sus ladridos, haré de traductor y colaboraré en su recuperación, según me lo ha ordenado Ama Zelda"_

"… _Ladras raro…"_

"_Soy un perro mayordomo, la educación es lo mío. Ahora bien, el primer paso es saber identificarse. Las personas se referirán a usted como Link, pero a mí también"_

"_¿Por qué se refieren a nosotros dos de la misma forma?"_

"_Porque el Amo Byrne pensó que compartía cierto parecido con usted, y me bautizó con ese nombre"_

"_¿Amo Byrne?"_

"_Es la persona a la que le falta un brazo"_

"_¿Brazo?"_

"_La pata delantera… Ciertamente, tenemos mucho que hacer, Amo Link"_

"_Bueno, estoy deseoso de aprenderlo todo, ¿qué podría salir mal?"_.

* * *

Todo el mundo miraba atentamente a Link el perro "conversando" con el otro Link.

**-¿Crees que le esté yendo bien?-** comentó Vaati, preocupado.

**-No lo sé, pero si Link lastima a mi perro, ¡el Abuelo va a matarme!-** se lamentó Sheik.

**-¿Por qué es tan importante el perro, de todos modos?-** preguntó Midna, enarcando una ceja.

**-Bueno primero que nada es un ser vivo y no creo que se merezca ningún daño; segundo, las vacunas no son nada baratas y el Abuelo me las hizo pagar a mí; tercero, porque ese perro sabe cocinar el desayuno, traer el periódico, jugar póker, desempolvar, preparar bebidas calientes, hacer el crucigrama, resolver sudokus, lavar autos, usar el lavaplatos, sacar cosas del horno, va al baño él solito Y sólo pide galletitas como paga-**

**-… ¡Cómo demonios es que el perro sabe hacer todo eso!-**

**-¡No lo sé, ni me importa! ¡Es de gran ayuda! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es mantener en orden una mansión?-**

**-No lo sé, ni me importa-**

**-… Eres cruel…-**

**-Ya ustedes dos, están regresando-** les regañó Byrne, señalando hacia al frente. Efectivamente, ambos Link se estaban acercando. Parecía que todo estaba en orden.

**-¿Cómo te fue Link, le explicaste la situación?-** inquirió Zelda al perro, que se sentó frente a ella.

**-¡Woof!-**

**-¿Te ha comprendido y está dispuesto a intentarlo?-**

**-¡Woof!-**

**-Bien, gracias por tu apoyo. ¿Crees que podrías ayudarnos un poco más el día de hoy?, mientras menos perdamos el tiempo, mejor-**

**-¡Woof!-**

**-Gracias Link, eres un amor de perrito-**

**-¡Woof!-**.

* * *

Link se sentía algo inquieto con todas esas personas observándole, pero la mirada de Zelda le hacía sentir mejor. Si iba a recordar cómo ser un humano, tendría que estar pendiente de ella aún más, y prestar absoluta atención.

**-Comencemos con el siguiente paso, ¿te parece?-** le sonrió la rubia. Link miró a su camarada perruno un segundo:

"_¿Qué ha dicho?"_

"_Que va a comenzar ahora, si le parece, Amo Link"_

"_Bien, estoy listo"_.

**-Zelda…- **

"Ella quiere que repitas ese sonido, que por cierto, es su nombre"

"Lo intentaré"

"Algo que le recomiendo, mire bien cómo mueve ella su boca y su lengua para hacer ciertos sonidos".

Link tragó algo de saliva, y respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos, y se concentró en el sonido que acababa de escuchar. Abrió la boca lentamente:

**-S… Sa… Za… Zae… Ze… Zew… Zer… Zerda-**

**-… ¿Te acaba de decir "cerda"?-**

**-Cállate Sheik, está bastante cerca-**

"_¿Qué están diciendo?"_

"_Le acaba de decir cerda a Ama Zelda"_

"_Oh, vaya… Intentaré otra vez"_.

-**Zer… Zer… Zel… Zelda-**

**-¡Lo lograste Link! ¡Increíble!-**

**-Zelda-**

**-Es impresionante, ha aprendido a decir "Link" y "Zelda" en sólo un día-** comentó Vaati. Midna suspiró cansadamente antes de dar su propia opinión:

**-Bueno, estamos un paso más cerca de recuperarlo. Sólo hay un pequeño detalle que todavía me molesta… ¿Cómo se supone que Zelda va a encargarse de ayudar a Link, si tiene que ir a trabajar? Sin mencionar que vive en la Capital, y no creo que sea conveniente que venga todos los días para que la ayude el perro genio-**

**-¡Woof!-**

**-No me interrumpas… Como sea, ¿alguien tiene algo en mente?-**

**-Podría pedir vacaciones, digo, no las he tenido desde que comencé a trabajar… y Sheik, ¿no ibas a tener una firma de libros por la Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule, y a hablar con la Editorial?, podrías decir que te estás alojando en mi casa, y te vienes con el perro-** propuso Zelda, mirando a su primo en busca de aprobación.

**-Podría ser, sólo que no entiendo por qué debería llevarme al perro conmigo-**

**-El Instituto va a hacer un viaje escolar de una semana, y Tetra tendrá que ir con un familiar: obviamente el Abuelo tendrá que ir y acompañarla a ella y a Toon y Aryll, y entonces podrás llevarte al perro sin que nadie sospeche-**

**-Vaya, no lo había pensado… Qué conveniente-**

**-Nayru sabe lo que hace, supongo- **(a la madre con esa puta, ¡soy yo la que hace toda la mierda! ¡POR QUÉ NADIE ME AGRADECE! Ya está, el próximo capi, uno de ustedes se muere… ¡Sacrificios humanos FTW!).

**-Uhm, chicos… creo que además de hablar deberíamos enseñarle a Link que debe olvidarse de ciertas costumbres caninas…- **comentó Byrne, señalando a un Link muy ocupado regando las flores…

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

* * *

**NK**: -Bueno, otro capítulo a tiempo-

**Gatt**: -Habrá que hacer el siguiente más largo-

**NK**: -Sí bueno, tampoco es que esté demasiado corto…-

**Gatt**: -Como sea, felices Pascuas a todo el mundo-

**NK**: -O Pesaj…- *ehem judíos ehem*

**Gatt**: -O lo que sea…-

**NK**: -Qué rollo con las religiones-

**Gatt**: -¡Y es por eso que mi madre siempre dice: "a cada quien con sus creencias"-

**NK**: -Por cierto, ¿recibiste algo?-

**Gatt**: -Ñeh, lo de siempre…-

**NK**: -¿Cartas de amenazas y órdenes de restricción?-

**Gatt**: -¡No!... Bueno sí, pero también chocolate-

**NK**: -¿Huevos o conejos?-

**Gatt**: -Un… no sé, se derritió el muy maldito y ya no tengo ni idea de qué es ese aborto-

(Mientras nuestros escritores se dedican a una investigación forense del "cadáver" de chocolate al más puro estilo de CSI, les deseamos unas felices fiestas. Lamentablemente no nos obsequiaron toda la Semana Santa en la escuela, y nuestros escritores se vieron con el tiempo de trabajo reducido a la mitad, esperamos su comprensión. No se olviden de la campaña del Gato Interdimensional, que al parecer ya ha aparecido en un fic. Va uno, faltan nueve. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	3. Chapter 3

**Gatt**: -Bueno, ya pasó Pascua, y ahora viene el Día del Trabajador-

**NK**: -Me pregunto si las escuelas dan ese día libre por los estudiantes o por los profesores-

**Gatt**: -Pues conociendo a los hijos de perra del Ministerio de Educación, para tomarse el día libre aunque no hagan un carajo. Total, piensan que porque somos más jóvenes podemos aguantarnos sin quejar todo un año encerrados en un aula, sentados en pupitres y escribiendo un montón de babosadas que es seguro que más de la mitad no la usaremos en la vida-

**NK**: -Tienes razón, ¿es que acaso estudiar no cuenta como un trabajo?, porque debería, dedicamos mucho tiempo y esfuerzo a aprender, y somos evaluados como a cualquier empleado en su rendimiento laboral-

**Gatt**: -¡Si hasta tenemos que hacer trabajos con fecha de entrega y todo! ¿Y sabes qué nos dan el Día del Estudiante en nuestra escuela? ¡Ponen a los de último Año a dar clases, y los profesores se rascan la barriga! Los pobres tipos deben lidiar con los salvajes de Primaria, los buscapleitos de la Media y los creídos de Secundaria Alta-

**NK**: -Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer… Por lo menos nos dan el día libre, no importa la excusa… Aunque sería lindo que reconociesen que ser estudiante es un trabajo muy duro, como el de los profesores. Incluso esos que les gusta poner cara de Hitler. Seguramente nunca fueron a Disneylandia-

**Gatt**: -El sueño de todo niño o niña que ha tenido un VHS o los clásicos de Disney…-

**NK**: -¿Recuerdas cuando vimos Tarzán por primera vez?-

**Gatt**: -¿Cómo olvidarlo?, nos la pasamos durante una semana corriendo por la casa en ropa interior, hablando en mal castellano y haciendo ruidos de animales-

**NK**: -Dirás tú, yo nomás tarareaba la canción…-

**Gatt**: -Bueno, al menos no me puse a llorar como María Magdalena en el final de la Bella y la Bestia…-

**NK**: -¡No lloré como María Magdalena!-

**Gatt**: -Parecías el FRIKI Diluvio, Lupita Ferrer quedaba como amateur al lado tuyo en ese momento-

**NK**: -¡Que no!-

**Gatt**: -¡Que sí!-

**NK**: -¡Que no!-

**Gatt**: -¡Que sí!-

**Shadow**: -¡MAAAARIIIAAAAA!-

**Gatt** y **NK**: -¡CÁLLATE SHADOW!-

(Mientras Sega intenta demandar a nuestros escritores por maltratar al emocionalmente inestable de Shadow, quien casi se suicida esa tarde, y recibimos una carta de advertencia de Disney para dejar de mencionarlos tan seguido, por favor perdonen el atraso con el capítulo, pero fue difícil escribirlo, debido a que recientemente hubo una serie de proyectos para entregar en el colegio, y exámenes. Por favor, no se olviden de la campaña del Gato Interdimensional, recuerden que si aparece en diez fics distintos, nuestros escritores llevarán a cabo un proyecto muy especial. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Link había aprendido un buen par de cosas en esas horas. La primera, era que no era un lobo sino un humano, y la segunda, que debía acostumbrarse a actuar como tal. También aprendió que no debía tenerle miedo a esos extraños "vehículos", como los llamaba el perro Link, y que subirse a ellos era completamente seguro, mientras el conductor no fuera Sheik.

Con mucha ayuda por parte de Midna y Vaati, Zelda había logrado escabullirse hasta su apartamento con Link sin ser vista. Para el pobre y desorientado protagonista, este nuevo ambiente era de lo más antinatural y misterioso, pero estaba seguro de que se acostumbraría.

**-Bueno, intentemos ambientarte un poco con el lugar. Agradecería que no marcases territorio mientras te doy el tour, Link- **le comentó Zelda, rezando por dentro para que de verdad no fuese por ahí orinándole la casa.

**-Zelda-**

**-exacto, soy Zelda-**

**-Link-**

**-… ¿Si digo Zelda, tú dirás Link?-**

**-… ¿No?-**

**-A bueno, nomás quería saber porque… Un momento… ¿Qué acabas de decir?-**

**-…No-**

**-¡No puede ser, me entendiste! ¡Y dijiste una palabra que no te enseñé, es increíble!-**

**-… ¿Zelda?-**

**-¿Qué pasa Link?-**

**-¿Zelda, Link, no?-**

**-No te entiendo del todo, ¿necesitas algo?-**

**-No… Zelda-**

**-Esto, creo que todavía no tienes suficientes palabras en la boca…-**.

Link soltó un gruñido de fastidio, y se desplazó como pudo hasta la pared más cercana. Apoyándose de ésta, poco a poco intentó erguirse en dos piernas. Zelda entendió lo que trataba de hacer, y se acercó a ayudarle, pero Link le gruñó a modo de advertencia, mirando fijamente el suelo, luego a ella, y de nuevo al mismo punto de antes.

-**Zelda no… Link, Zelda…-** le intentó explicar. Al parecer, quería intentar caminar hacia donde estaba Zelda, y pensaba hacerlo sin ayuda. Ella se sorprendió mucho de esto, pero no iba a impedírselo; se ubicó donde él quería, y extendió los brazos.

**-Si te caes, te atraparé… Intenta caminar balanceando tu peso correctamente- **(querida, suenas como mi Wii Balance Board, ¡Jesús!).

Link esbozó una especie de sonrisa. Movió una pierna con desconfianza, luego la otra, manteniendo las manos apoyadas en la pared para sostenerse mejor. Se separó de la pared cuidadosamente y se estabilizó correctamente. Se atrevió a dar otro par de pasos, deteniéndose para mantener el equilibrio. Avanzó otra vez, y otra vez, hasta quedar a apenas un metro de Zelda, aproximadamente. Cuando intentó avanzar de nuevo, se le enredaron las piernas y tropezó.

Fiel a su palabra, Zelda intentó atrapar a Link. Con énfasis en intentó. No, en serio, literalmente la pobre pegó un buen salto e hizo un gran esfuerzo y todo. El asunto es que ahora los dos habían caído de platanazo al piso, así al estilo tortilla en la sartén.

**-Vaya, eso debió doler…-** comentó cierta voz misteriosa. Tanto Zelda como Link miraron a su alrededor, sin encontrar a nadie.

**-¿Quién anda ahí?-** preguntó Zelda, haciendo su cierto esfuerzo para mantener la calma.

**-¡Por Farore! ¡Puedes escucharme!-**

**-¿Por qué no habría de?-**

**-Bueno, llevo un buen rato vagando por aquí, y jamás habían sido capaces de oír lo que digo… Ahora que lo pienso, es la primera vez en cuatro años que puedo conversar con alguien. ¿Zelda, verdad?, es un lindo nombre-**

**-… ¿Quién eres?-**

**-¡Ah claro! No nos conocimos por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Soy yo, Zant, o era, creo… Tengo entendido que soy un fantasma ahora-**

**-Un… Fantasma-**

**-Sí, tú sabes, de esos que salen del cuerpo cuando se mueren, vagan sin rumbo por toda la eternidad y causan paranoia entre los fanáticos de lo espiritual-**

**-… Eres un fantasma…-**

**-Pues sí, según el contrato…-**

**-¿Contrato?-**

**-Es complicado… La cosa es que morí, más o menos… y ahora puedes escucharme… Parece que tu noviecito también, ¿no es increíble?-**

**-Estás loco si crees que esto es bueno desde cualquier ángulo posible-**

**-Pues, la verdad, creo que lo estás viendo desde un lado bastante negativo: no tengo que comer, ni dormir, ni siento dolor físico… Y en cuanto a ti, tienes un novio medio perro, ¡dos en uno!-**

**-¡Eso no es bueno en ningún sentido! ¿Tienes idea de cuánto hemos sufrido su pérdida por estos cuatro años? ¡Y ahora tenemos que ayudarle a recuperarse!-**

**-… ¿Hubieras preferido que no lo salvase?... De haberlo sabido, entonces lo hubiese dejado morir y ya está-**

**-No quería que muriera, ¡quería que estuviese a mi lado, vivo, y siendo él mismo! ¿No podías invocar un campo de fuerza, o transportarte con magia? ¡Terminaste muerto, por el amor de Nayru!-**

**-… Total, no se puede satisfacer a todo el mundo… Escucha, lamento mucho que haya resultado así, ¿crees que no lamento todo esto?, por Din niña, estoy muerto, dame un respiro. Fui desintegrado a nivel atómico por un hechizo perdido de Rango Máximo, creo que lo mismo le hubiese ocurrido a cualquier campo de fuerza a esa distancia. De no ser porque mi magia transportó a Link lejos de allí, habría muerto también. Quiero verte a ti pensando en fracciones de segundo durante una situación crítica de vida o muerte, usar magia para proteger a un desconocido, y que funcione. La idea original era que el hechizo de transformación durase sólo cuatro días, seguramente se mezcló con la porquería de Agahnim y creó una maldición temporal-**

**-Una maldición que yo rompí-**

**-En parte, es porque le trajiste recuerdos de su pasado humano, pero él también tuvo participación al reconocerte. Llevo siguiéndolo todo el rato de un lado al otro y te digo, los documentales lo hacen ver más interesante de lo que es… Ahora que se está recuperando, he podido liberarme de su cuerpo-**

**-¿Estabas atrapado en el cuerpo de Link?-**

**-Así es. Bueno, mi alma al menos… Mientras más vaya recordando de su pasado, y más vaya aprendiendo, entonces volverá a ser él mismo. El proceso se irá acelerando, como ya habrás notado, e incluso intentará experimentar por su cuenta, o sea como hace un segundo-**.

Link parecía extrañado de escuchar una voz proveniente de la nada, y comenzó a olisquear a su alrededor.

**-¡Sentado!-** ordenó Zant, y Link obedeció.

**-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-**

**-Bueno Zelda, llevo viviendo en su cabeza por cuatro años, ¿quién crees que evitaba que se metiese en un buen lío?-**

**-¿Actuaste como su conciencia?-**

**-En algunos momentos, cuando me concentraba lo suficiente. Entiendo a medias lo que dice, pero algo es algo. No soy tan bueno como tu perro genio ese-**

**-… ¿Quieres algo de beber?-**

**-Un café me vendría bien, gracias-**.

* * *

Mientras Zelda preparaba el café, Link estaba tomándose la molestia de explorar el apartamento, y Zant se ofreció amablemente a vigilarle para que no causase problemas.

**-No, no, ¡no bebas agua de allí, cochino!, ¡por lo menos abre el grifo del lavamanos! ¡Usa los dedos, los dedos! ¡No te comas el jabón, vas a sacarte un hueco en el estómago!-**.

Zelda se tomó la molestia de preguntarse si los fantasmas bebían café, pero si Zant había aceptado… bueno, por lo menos se tomaría ella una taza, y quizás un poco para Link, a ver si recordaba otra cosa. Por lo menos ahora andaba más como mono que como lobo.

A Zelda le gustaba su apartamento: era espacioso, cómodo, fácil de mantener en orden, y con una linda vista hacia la ciudad y las montañas, que era su parte favorita. De vez en cuando se levantaba temprano en la mañana para ver el amanecer.

**-El café está listo-** anunció ella, sirviendo el oscuro líquido en un par de tazas, y agregando leche.

**-¡Gracias a Nayru! No puedo entender cómo aguanté cuatro años con este problemático-**

**-Bueno, si hay algo que he aprendido en este tiempo, es que los milagros ocurren-**

**-Buen punto, aunque ya es muy difícil sorprenderme. ¿Tendrás azúcar?-**

**-Claro, ¿regular o de dieta?-**

**-La que sea, ya ni importa, ¿estoy muerto, recuerdas?-**

**-Lo que me recuerda, ¿no habías dicho que no podías comer ni beber?-**

**-Dije que no necesitaba, no que no podía. Además, creo que hacer cosas como esa, por más innecesaria que sea, me hacen sentir mejor. Ya sabes, todo este asunto de ser un fantasma puede volverse deprimente si te olvidas de tu lado… vivo-**

**-Entiendo-**

**-Nah, no lo entiendes hasta que te mueres y eres condenado a vagar por toda la eternidad, pero gracias, eres muy amable… ¡Quieto!-**.

Link, que estaba husmeando entre el montón de posesiones de Zelda, había estado a punto de derribar un viejo libro.

**-Link malo, ¡ven para acá!-**.

Gimoteando a modo de disculpas, Link se dirigió hacia la cocina con un andar torpe. La taza de café flotó en el aire antes de que el contenido desapareciera en la nada.

**-¡Uff, pero es que este chico da unos problemas…! ¿Cómo es que salías con él?-**

**-Para empezar, es guapo, y segundo, no siempre actuó como animal salvaje, muchas gracias-**

**-Oh vamos, le salvé la vida-**

**-Y no sabes cuánto te agradezco por eso, pero si estuvieras vivo, te golpearía en la cara-**

**-Mucha gente me decía algo parecido en vida. Total, yo era el Maestro en Telequinesis, no el Santo Milagroso, mi fuerte era pensar rápido y escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, no salvar adolescentes de viejos locos con complejo narcisista- **

**-Pues para pensar rápido, mira cómo te salió la gracia-**

**-No estaba en mi mejor momento, ya te lo dije, ¿se te olvida que estoy muerto?-**

**-¿Se te olvida que convertiste a Link en lobo y lo mantuviste así por cuatro años, sin intentar avisar a nadie, lejos de la civilización y alimentándose de Din sabrá qué pobre animalito silvestre?-**

**-Lo dices como si fueras una mártir, digo, ¿sabes cuánto tardaría realmente en aprender las pocas palabras que dice ahora? Meses, años incluso. Por lo menos se recupera rápido y… Vaya-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Está intentando sentarse-**.

En efecto, Link se había acercado a una silla, y trataba de ubicarse en ella, imitando a Zelda. En cuestión de minutos, Link ya estaba sentado, e incluso arrimando y alejando la silla para practicar. Algo incómoda, la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia la taza de café flotante:

**-¿Debería detenerlo?-**

**-No lo creo linda, lo está haciendo muy bien-**

**-Sí, pero las sillas pueden ser peligrosas-**

**-Relájate, ¿qué podría salir mal?-**

¡BONK!, la silla se inclinó demasiado y Link terminó tendido en el suelo con tremendo golpe en la frente que se dio contra el filo de la mesa.

**-…Mejor ya me callo…-**

**-Por favor y gracias, Zant-**.

* * *

**-Asegúrate de tenerlo todo en su lugar, Tetra-**

**-Sí Abuelo, tranquilo-**

**-Tampoco te olvides de los binoculares, los necesitaremos durante la excursión-**

**-¿Bromeas?, jamás voy a ningún lado sin ellos-**

**-¿Empacaste suficiente ropa interior?-**

**-¡Abuelo!-**

**-Más vale prevenir que lamentar, querida, uno nunca sabe cuándo puede tener una emergencia. Y además, ya eres toda una señorita, no tengo que recordarte la necesidad de llevar toallas sanitarias por si te viene la-**

**-¡ABUELO!-**

**-Ya pues, ya pues, pero que no se te olviden… Sheik, por favor, que el perro y tú no le causen molestias a Zelda, la pobrecita fue muy amable en ofrecer su casa para que se hospedasen en nuestra ausencia, y lo último que quiero es un lío contigo otra vez-**

**-¿Cuándo causé yo un lío, Abuelo?-**

**-La vez que te tocaba hacer la cena, la excursión anterior de Tetra, la reunión de padres y maestros, esa ocasión en que tenías que buscarme unos papeles, la ópera en el teatro nacional, la-**

**-Esos fueron pequeños accidentes, estoy seguro de que no ocurrirán de nuevo-**

**-Sheik, todavía están reparando los daños colaterales-**

**-¿De la reunión de padres y maestros, o la ópera?-**

**-De ambos Sheik, de ambos… Lo último que necesito es que tu propia prima te demande… o acabe en un coma, como la soprano-**

**-No es mi culpa que le diese una embolia-**

**-Pero sí el ataque de pánico histérico que después le causó la embolia-**

**-Bueno, no causaré líos y seré cuidadoso. ¿Contento?-**

**-No hasta que regrese y vea que todo sigue en una pieza. Vamos Tetra, debemos encontrarnos con Toon y Aryll-**.

Apenas se marcharon, Sheik tomó a Link el perro consigo, llamó un taxi y se fue hacia la ciudad. Después del largo viaje, pidió al conductor que se detuviese en la plaza central, pagó, y comenzó a buscar a Vaati con la vista; habían quedado en encontrarse allí, y luego ir a casa de Zelda.

**-¿Pero dónde se habrá metido ese enano…?-** masculló el poeta en voz baja.

**-¡Kyyaaaah!-** exclamó una jovencita cuando una súbita brisa le levantó la falda.

**-Ah, debe estar cerca…-**.

En efecto, sólo tuvo que mirar en la dirección de la que provenía el viento, y allí estaba Vaati, haciendo finta de no hacer nada y luciendo el uniforme de la Policía, con la placa bien a la vista.

**-Hey Vaati-**

**-Qué tal Sheik-**

**-Veo que no pierdes la mala costumbre-**

**-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablando, sólo cumplo con mi deber de guardar el orden público-**

**-¿Levantando las faldas de las señoritas?-**

**-Ah, esas brisas de primavera, siempre causando alboroto…-**. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, una nueva ráfaga de viento se alzó, y con ella, otro par de faldas y "kyyaas".

**-Ah, música para mis oídos…- **canturreó Vaati.

**-¿Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ¿Qué tal si alguien te descubre?-**

**-Soy un policía, nadie sospecha del policía-**

**-Como sea, deja de andar haciendo babosadas, necesito que me lleves ¿recuerdas?-**

**-Sí, está bien, como sea…-**.

Una niña pequeña se acercó con cortos pacitos hacia el par de protagonistas. Se quedó mirando con ojitos curiosos a Vaati, que notó su presencia:

**-¿Qué pasó linda, estás perdida?-**

**-…-**

**-Sin pena, dile al señor policía lo que necesitas-**

**-…Pervertido…-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado-**

**-¿EH?-**

**-Todavía sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado-**

**-¿EH!-**

**-SIEMPRE sabré lo que hiciste el VERANO PASADO-**.

Así sin más, la pequeña niñita tan extraña se fue de allí.

**-Vaati… ¿qué fue lo que hiciste el verano pasado?-**

**-…Pues fíjate que no tengo ni puta idea-**

**-…Levantaste faldas en la playa, ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Cómo iba a saber que a algunas chicas no les gusta usar ropa interior cuando hace calor?-** (créanme que hay algunas que ni con frío usan pantaletas...).

* * *

**-Muy bien tonto de pacotilla, ya me estás empezando a hartar con tu falta de comunicación: ¿cómo es que entiendes lo que te digo, pero hablas peor que un bruto criado por monos?-** gruñó Zant. Link estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su alrededor como para prestar atención a los insultos de su antigua consciencia, e incluso parecía que estaba aprendiendo a ignorarle para prestar atención a sus propios instintos. Había un extraño libro en particular que parecía llamarle especialmente la atención.

-**Oye Zelda, ¿qué se supone que es ese libro raro de allí?-** preguntó Zant.

**-¿Cuál de todos, Zant?-** dijo la rubia, dejando a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para ver a qué se refería el fantasma. El olor de los frijoles en la olla a presión la llamó de vuelta a la cocina.

**-Ese de allí, que parece que le interesa a Link-**

**-Es un álbum de fotos-** respondió Zelda, intentando asomarse nuevamente, pero el silbido de la olla volvió a exigir su atención; quería hacer una cena sencilla para ella y su primo, pero parecía que hasta preparar frijoles era una proeza, con ese par de alborotadores en casa.

**-¿Álbum de fotos?**

**-Sí, de esos donde pones las fotografías viejas y que la gente se sienta a ver para sentirse nostálgica-** (o para reírse a espaldas de las personas cuando salen mal o con caras raras o dibujarles bigote a las furcias del anuario escolar)

**-Sé lo que es un álbum de fotos, lo que me pregunto es por qué le interesa tanto al neandertal este-**

**-Quizás quiere echarle un vistazo-**

**-Pues entonces enséñale de una vez el libro, antes de que le estalle la cabeza por la emoción-**.

Realmente parecía que Link quería ver ese libro, pero decidió prestar atención a la conversación de sus dos cuidadores, por el momento.

**-Uff…Ya voy, es que tengo que arreglar la cena en la cocina-** exclamó la pobre, escuchando de nuevo el insistente silbido.

**-¿Zelda cochina?-** preguntó Link.

**-No Link, no estoy cochina, voy a la coci-**

*Ka-BOOM*

Había frijoles por todas partes.

La olla de presión había estallado bajo tanta, bueno, presión. El contenido se vio esparcido por todas partes, pero más que todo, sobre la pobre de Zelda. (Que conste que es posible, a mí me ha ocurrido ya cuatro veces con mi mamá… Una semana quitándome comida del pelo…).

**-¿Zelda cochina?-**

**-Sí Link… Ahora sí estoy cochina…-**.

* * *

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

**Gatt**: -Este maldito atraso, jo…-

**NK**: -Esperemos que no hayamos perdido lectores-

**Gatt**: -¿Bromeas?, somos el fic en español de LoZ más largo de todos, no se pueden olvidar así de fácil las cosas así-

**NK**: -Sí, con tantas temporadas y capis parecemos rollo de papel higiénico-

**Gatt**: -Y bueno, con la semana de exámenes allí atravesada, fue imposible actualizar antes-

**NK**: -El lado positivo es que por fin-

**Gatt**: -¿Sabes?, me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa…-

**NK**: -¿Qué?-

**Gatt**: -¿Recuerdas al Gato Interdimensional?-

**NK**: -Difícilmente olvidas algo como eso…-

**Gatt**: -Bueno, parece que hasta ahora, tiene tres apariciones registradas-

**NK**: -¡No puedo creerlo!-

**Gatt**: -Sí, ¿verdad?, pensar que alguien le haría caso al pobre animalito ese, pensé que nomás se quedaría así flotando en la nada y la gente diría que es una pendejada ¡Quién no sirve para publicidad interactiva ahora, Profesora Rosalía de Italiano Avanzado! ¡HA! ¡EN SU CARA!-

**NK**: -¿Terminaste?-

**Gatt**: -Más o menos… Oye, la otra vez me vi Bambi en ruso-

**NK**: -Y eso qué tiene que ver…-

**Gatt**: -Que sientes que todos se están insultando entre ellos, y entonces se vuelve mil veces más entretenida, ¡puedes fingir que dicen diálogos ofensivos!-

**NK**: -¿Como qué?-

**Gatt**: -La parte en que el Búho ese se encuentra con Bambi, el conejo y el zorrillo ya crecidos y les dice que en primavera todos se enamoran, imagínate que dice: "soy un viejo gruñón que se vive apartado porque no hay nadie tan pendejo como para aguantarme, siendo ustedes la excepción. Pero ya se encontrarán novia, hasta el zorrillo maricón ese, después de todo esto es Disney, donde ocurren milagros y todos los personajes masculinos deben ser heterosexuales… Mi mamá me tiró del nido"-

(Mientras nuestros escritores se atrincheran en la casa para protegerse de los animales del bosque que atacan furiosos en una campaña militar organizada por un zorrillo con pinta de gay, les pedimos sinceras disculpas por el horrible atraso. Las personas que han declarado que colocaron el Gato Interdimensional en sus respectivos fics, The Withe Demon, SoffiiGaby, Valerie Joan, les agradecemos por su participación. Si alguien más ha agregado al Gato, y no está entre los tres nombrados, por favor que envíe un PM o deje un review diciendo dónde ha aparecido o ha sido mencionado. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	4. Chapter 4

**NK**: -Oye Gatt, ¿sabes de qué cosa me he dado cuenta?-

**Gatt**: -¿Que tienes el IQ de una hormiga anacefálica?-

**NK**: -Anancefálica serás tú, y no, no es eso: ¿te has dado cuenta de que ninguno de nuestros lectores sabe de dónde provenimos?-

**Gatt**: -¿El ser humano en general, o nomás tu y yo?-

**NK**: -Tu y yo, zopenca-

**Gatt**: -¿Cómo me llamaste, emo drogado, bastardización de mastodonte paleolítico?-

**NK**: -Eh… Esto… Eso no importa ahora, lo que sí importa es que nadie tiene ni idea del país del que venimos; unos han dicho que de México, otros que de Panamá, y también Venezuela-

**Gatt**: -Hostia tío, che mirá que está re chulo eso de que ningún wey sepa, podemos abusar de todo este meollo así a lo burda de fino chamo, no sé que xopa que nadie adivina-

**NK**: -… Estás abusando de los modismos de cada país que te viene a la mente, ¿verdad?-

**Gatt**: -Watashi wa Gatt-chan, desu. Ioroshikun-

**NK**: -¡Eso ni siquiera es español!-

**Gatt**: -Me ne frega un cazzo, vafanculo-

**NK**: -… ¿Italiano, es en serio?-

**Gatt**: -Omelette du formage-

**NK: -**Qué tiene que ver la omelet de queso no tengo idea-

**Gatt**: -Selwisegolo-

**NK**: -Swajili… ¿desde cuándo sabes eso?-

**Gatt**: -¡Heil Führer!

**NK**: -¡Eso es alemán, y suena tan nazi!-

**Gatt**: -Mazeltov-

**NK**: -¡Y ahora hebreo! Bien, ya entendí, quieres explotarme la cabeza con tantos idiomas-

**Gatt**: -Golly, no shit Sherlock-

(Mientras Gatt sigue y sigue hablando en distintos idiomas para causar confusión y caos en la mente de NK, les saludamos cordialmente y les damos una buena noticia: el Gato Interdimensional ha tenido participación, hasta ahora, en cuatro fics distintos, ¡hurra! The Withe Demon, SofiiGaby, Valerie Joan, y Dea Creatrix, muchas gracias; si alguien más mencionó al Gato, agradeceríamos un PM o review diciendo en dónde apareció. Además, les traemos el anuncio que algunos estaban esperando recibir: esta última Tercera Temporada, durará 10 capítulos o menos. Por último, anunciamos orgullosamente el estreno de los Thundercats 2011 en Latinoamérica, con un nuevo e increíble estilo de animación, trama adictiva y una extraña especie de triángulo amoroso que les hará querer ahorcar a los guionistas, justo como desean hacerlo con nuestros escritores, ¡no se la pierdan!, aunque las voces están bien cagadas... Pero si pudimos aguantarnos a DBZ Kai, esto no será tan malo. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Link se estaba recuperando a una velocidad que daría envidia a los médicos más renombrados: en sólo tres días, ya tenía el suficiente vocabulario y conocimiento como para mantener conversaciones básicas, y aunque todavía no entendía del todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, su fascinación y curiosidad le llevaban a descubrir cosas nuevas y a aprender mucho de cada situación. Básicamente, era una especie de niño de tres años encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto de veintiuno.

Y pues claro, como todo niño, hacía preguntas que realmente eran algo complicadas de responder.

**-Zelda, ¿por qué personas no tienen cola?-**

**-Supongo que porque molestaría cuando nos sentamos-**

**-Cuando yo lobo, sentarse era fácil-**

**-Cada criatura se sienta a su manera, supongo-**

**-Zelda, ¿por qué tengo que usar cosa rara encima?-**

**-Se llama ropa, Link, y es porque no puedes ir desnudo por allí-**

**-¿Por qué no?, tú vas desnuda a la cascada del baño-**

**-Se llama ducha, y es para bañarme y tener el cuerpo limpio-**

**-¿Para qué tenerlo limpio, si nadie puede ver que lo está porque usas ropa?-**

**-Pues aparentemente tú viste-**

**-Pero está bien si yo te veo, ¿no?-**

**-No exactamente, está bien porque estás aprendiendo, y porque yo te dejo ver-**

**-¿No dejas ver a cualquiera?-**

**-…No Link, sólo a ti-**

**-¿Qué me hace especial?-**.

Preguntas como esas le recordaban a Zelda que el Link de ahora no era el de antes; le recordaba el tiempo que había creído que estaba muerto, él había olvidado todo, a excepción de ella, en cierto modo. Y también le recordaba muchas situaciones vergonzosas en el pasado… Preguntas como esas eran imposibles de responder.

"_Estos cuatro años me estuve preguntando qué haría si Link estuviera vivo, y ahora que le tengo en frente… Ya ni siquiera sé qué es lo que le hace especial del resto. Pareciera como si hubiese olvidado yo también, como si realmente estuviese muerto, y lo único que tengo ahora es un cascarón vacío y roto de lo que solía ser… ¿Nayru, qué estoy haciendo?"_ solía preguntarse la rubia.

**-A Sheik no lo dejas ver, ¿verdad?-**

**-No, Link-**

**-¿Entonces soy más importante que Sheik?-**

**-Más o menos, depende del ángulo-**

**-¿Ángulo?-**

**-Me refiero al punto de vista: estoy segura de que tú eres más importante que Sheik en el caso de Midna-**

**-¿Midna? ¿Es comida?-**

**-Ah, olvidé que no te he dicho quién es Midna… Link, Midna no es comida, es una persona-**

**-¿Y por qué yo soy más importante que Sheik para ella?-**

**-Porque hace cuatro años que ocurrió un incidente, y desde entonces Midna odia a Sheik-**

**-Hace cuatro años yo desaparecí, ¿yo causé problema entre Sheik y Midna?-**

**-No, fue algo que pasó antes de ese día-**

**-Ah… Nosotros mucha mala suerte, ¿no?-**

**-Podría decirse que sí, pero también tuvimos buenos momentos-**

**-Yo no recuerdo mucho. De hecho, solo sé que Zelda importante…-**

**-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que todos están esforzándose al máximo para ayudarte a recuperar la memoria-**.

* * *

**-¡TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA, TRAGA!-** decían todos en el bar. La gente observaba con emoción la competencia entre Sheik y Midna, a ver quién terminaba primero con la enorme jarra de cerveza. Vaati observaba desde lejos, suspirando mientras escuchaba las apuestas que hacían un lúgubre grupo al fondo del local; cuando Midna le había dicho que tenía una idea para atrapar a ese montón de sospechosos de asesinato, y que incluía andar de incógnito, ya le había dado mala espina, pero jamás se imaginó un concurso de bebida.

¿Qué clase de policía era esa loca, que se ponía a beber como cosaco el quíntuple de la cantidad permitida de alcohol?. Como sea, ya les había visto vender drogas a varios muchachos, y un arresto por posesión era suficiente excusa como para lanzarse a la cacería de otros posibles crímenes.

**-¡Jamás lograrás ganarme! *hic*-**

**-¡Eso lo veremos, alcornoque! *hic*-**

**-*Hic*, siento como si en este momento deberíamos estar haciendo otra cosa…-**

**-¿Eh, que mi culo te roza? Porque yo no siento nada en mi *hic* culo-**

**-No, que deberíamos estar haciendo otra cosa, *hic*-**

**-Ah, seguro que no es nada importante, *hic*-**

* * *

Zant estaba cada vez más nervioso: sentía que algo andaba mal, pero siendo un fantasma no podía hacer nada al respecto.

**-Zelda, tengo una pregunta-**

**-Ah, claro, lo que quieras Zant-**

**-¿Cómo fue que todos ustedes se involucraron con los "Hijos del Rey"?-**

**-Bueno, fue en parte culpa del señor Rune-**

**-¿Rune? ¿El famoso Rune?-**

**-Rune es el padre de Link, pero no creo que sea famoso-**

**-Rune era uno de los peones de los "Hijos del Rey", pero era muy hábil, estaban pensando ascenderlo cuando terminó en prisión…-**

**-El padre de Link sí estuvo en prisión, y también fue parte de los "Hijos del Rey"-**

**-Entonces parece que sí hablamos del mismo Rune… Supongo que lo mandaron a asesinar, ¿enviaron a DarkLink?-**

**-Pues sí, aunque él se enfocó más en asesinar al hermano de Link y a mi hermana, a quien capturó accidentalmente-**

**-Lo recuerdo, estaba en el reporte… dime, ¿por casualidad no vivían en Windfall?-**

**-Creí que sería obvio, digo, el lugar en que capturaste a Link no estaba muy lejos-**

**-El reporte decía que eran de Kakariko… Si vivían en Windfall, entonces ya debían conocer a Onox… Por casualidad, ¿no había un tal Ganondorf Dragmire?-**

**-Sí, de hecho sí lo conocíamos…-**

**-Ya veo…-**

**-¿Pasa algo, Zant?-**

**-No, nada… Es solo que estaba pensando… Se supone que él era importante, aunque nunca nos dijeron porqué…-**

**-Ganondorf sabía sobre los "Hijos del Rey", pero cuando nos enteramos de esto y pensábamos preguntarle, se había mudado-**

**-¿No te parece extraño?-**

**-Sí, pero no hay nada que hacer; nadie sabe a dónde se fueron él y su prometida-**.

Zant miró a través de la ventana; había algo extraño, y no le daba buena espina.

Sonó el timbre, y Zelda abrió la puerta; era Vaati, sosteniendo a Midna y arrastrando a Sheik.

**-Pero… ¿qué?-**

**-No preguntes, Zelda…- **le pidió Vaati malhumoradamente. Arrojó con todas sus fuerzas a Sheik contra el sofá, y luego se le sentó encima, dejando a Midna tirada sobre la alfombra.

**-Jo, estos dos están noqueados…-** comentó Zant.

**-Se pusieron a beber como peces en el río, y aunque me ayudaron a arrestar a un montón de sospechosos, les dio el telele y aquí los ves, hechos una porquería-** respondió Vaati.

Link, curioso de ver a tanta gente en la sala, se acercó lentamente y comenzó a olisquear a todo el mundo.

**-¡Sentado!-** ordenó Zant, e inmediatamente le obedeció el rubio.

**-Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso-** dijo Vaati, sorprendido.

-**Zelda, ¿quién es extraña mujer?-**

**-Ah, ella es Midna, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ella hace poco, Link?-**

**-Sí, lo recuerdo… Ahora que lo pienso, creo que la recuerdo de antes…-**

**-¡Link!-**

**-¿Qué, qué pasa Zel?-**

**-¡Estás hablando bien!-**

**-¿En serio?, vaya, no lo había notado… Es cierto, ya recuerdo más palabras-**.

Era impresionante: en sólo un par de segundos, Link había recordado cómo hablar correctamente (en lugar de sonar como un Tarzán rubio, ¡qué milagro!).

**-¿Qué más recuerdas?-** le preguntó Vaati.

**-Recuerdo que… Recuerdo que Midna y yo éramos… bueno, más que amigos cuando era más cachorr, digo, cuando tenía eso de doce años… Luego ella se fue, y regresó después de que conociera a Zelda… También recuerdo que Midna y Zelda ya se conocían de antes… Y recuerdo que fue bastante incómodo, y que se cayó una puerta-** respondió, algo avergonzado.

**-Todo eso es cierto, tenías que reparar las bisagras de la puerta cuando Midna llegó…- **corroboró Zelda.

**-¿Qué más recuerdas?-** dijo Zant, entusiasmado.

**-Tengo dos hermanos, Toon y Aryll… Mi padre se llama Rune, y está en prisión… Mi madre está muerta… ¿Zelda, mis hermanos saben que estoy vivo?-**

**-No Link, no saben; en este momento están en un viaje escolar, pero se encuentran a salvo. Pensábamos decirles que estabas bien, y que no pudiste regresar porque en el accidente perdiste la memoria, y estuviste vagando por el bosque hasta que Sheik te encontró-**

**-Ya veo… ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente?-**

**-¿No lo recuerdas?-**

**-Intenté varias veces hacer eso, pero no puedo… Necesito saber qué tan terrible fue-**

**-Es una larga historia…-**

**-Sabes que tengo tiempo-**.

* * *

**-Eeeeel carro de mi jefe tiene un hueco en la rueda, el carro de mi jefe tiene un hueco en la rueda, el carro de mi jefe tiene un hueco en la rueda, ¡arreglémoslo con chiiicleee!-** cantaban todos los estudiantes en el autobús.

Tetra estaba realmente aburrida en ese viaje por la Isla Koholint, pero una canción siempre animaba a cualquiera, así que cantaba junto con el resto. El Abuelo por otro lado andaba más dormido que un oso pardo en un zoológico durante invierno, y Toon le seguía los pasos.

**-Por lo menos es lindo cuando duerme-** le sonrió Aryll, viendo de reojo a su hermano gemelo.

**-Sí, eso no se lo quita nadie- **respondió Tetra, devolviéndole a su amiga su característico guiño.

**-Muy bien chicos, esta es nuestra primera parada; la famosa empresa de Koholint Fried Cucco, o KFC- **anunció el conductor del autobús. (Fue una sorpresa para mí que las iniciales se mantuvieran iguales a las de Kentucky Fried Chicken o KFC, ¡a que soy la polla con cebolla, jar jar!)

Mientras todo el mundo se bajaba del bus y miraba el increíble edificio y Tetra despertaba al par de floj, digo, cansados viajeros, la atención de Aryll se vio atraída por dos figuras conocidas. Apurada y sin creer a sus ojos, se acercó corriendo a los dos extraños, sin detenerse, hasta quedar a una corta distancia:

-**¡¿Señor Ganondorf? ¿Señorita Nabooru?-**

**-¡¿Aryll?- **exclamaron a coro los dos pelirrojos, sorprendidos.

**-¡Esto no es bueno Nabs, el guionista dijo que no es sino hasta el próximo párrafo que aparecemos!-**

**-¡Acabas de romper la cuarta pared, eso no se puede hacer aquí! ¡Y quién te dijo lo que tiene planeado el guionista?-** gritó Nabooru.

**-¡El Gato Interdimensional me pasó la nota! ¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos!-**

**-Pero… ¿Pero de qué están hablando?-** preguntó Aryll, toda confundida.

**-Joven Aryll, nos veremos de nuevo. ¡Nuez Deku!-** exclamó Ganondorf, antes de estrellar contra el suelo una extraña nuez.

*FLASH*, en un parpadeo, ya no estaban allí, y Aryll se encontraba sola.

**-Aryll, ¿qué haces allí? ¿No vienes?-** le dijo Tetra desde lejos.

-**Sí, ya voy Tet… Qué extraño fue todo eso…-** (esh que che me acabaron las ideash… Ejem, prosigo…).

* * *

En alguna parte de Hyrule, Ganondorf miró al horizonte, distinguiendo la grandiosa Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule; tragó saliva, sintiéndose inseguro por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Nabooru sujetó su mano, dándole una mirada segura.

**-Llevamos mucho tiempo huyendo de este problema, Ganny…-**

**-Lo sé Nabs, y sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer… Pero siento temor…-**

**-¿Ganondorf Dragmire, con miedo?-**

**-No es miedo, es temor… Incluso si ambos están asociados, no son lo mismo: el miedo es un sentimiento irracional que nubla la mente y se basa en el instinto de supervivencia más básico. El temor es un razonamiento personal que se basa en las posibles consecuencias negativas de una acción, y que por lo tanto la lógica humana recomienda no realizar en caso de que éstas sean poco beneficiosas-**

**-Vaya, ¿te despertaste con el diccionario encima?- **(presto mucha atención a la clase de filosofía… y me gusta leer palabras al azar del diccionario… ¡el esternocleidomastoideo es un músculo del cuello!)

**-Mi punto es… ¿Qué pasa si nada sale bien?-**

**-No puedo prometerte que todo andará como miel sobre hojuelas, pero cuando menos cumpliste con tu parte de una vez y por todas. Es necesario que toda esta terrible parodia acabe, ahora…-**

**-Y así será… Solo espero que todo termine como debió haber terminado hace cuatro años…-**

**-Lo harás bien… Y hablando de hacer bien, alimentaste a Leopucena, ¿verdad?-**

**-¿Tu Skulltula gigante?, cómo olvidarla-**

**-La pobrecita ya ni cabe en esa jaula-**

**-¡Pero si tiene 30 metros cuadrados!- **(¡Me muero por vivir en un pisoo de treinta meeetrosss! Amo esa canción)

**-Pues o la amplías, o dormirás en el sofá-**

**-¿Por qué yo en el sofá y no la araña?-**

**-Porque a la araña no le hace bien dormir en el sofá-**

Y bien podría enfocarme en una discusión sin fin, querido lector, pero prefiero adelantar un poco los hechos hasta la parte más interesante. Ahora bien, prosigo.

* * *

Midna recuperó la conciencia mientras Zelda, Vaati y una voz invisible hablaban con Link.

Un momento… ¿voz invisible?.

**-Creo que me pasé bebiendo… ¡Si ahora escucho voces!-** masculló la Agente en voz alta, haciéndose presente una terrible jaqueca en su cabeza.

**-Hasta que al fin te despiertas, ¿tienes idea de lo que pesas?-** exclamó Vaati, haciendo uso de su mejor tono regañón.

**-Bueno Vaati, pudo ser peor: algunas personas se ponen violentas cuando están pasadas de tragos-** alegó la voz invisible.

**-… ¿Soy yo, o hay un fantasma en el apartamento?-**

**-Ah, perdón, olvidé que no te habías pasado antes por aquí, a diferencia de Sheik y Vaati… Soy yo, Zant, o por lo menos su-**

**-¡FANTASMA!-**

**-… ¿Tienes que decirlo tan despectivamente?-**

**-¡ERES UNO DE ESOS ESPÍRITUS QUE VAGAN POR TODA LA ETERNIDAD SIN CONSEGUIR DESCANSO ETERNO Y ATORMENTANDO A LOS MORTALES!-**

**-Creo que prefería el término "fantasma"-**

**-Santa Trifuerza que estás con Hylia, santificado sea tu nombre, venga a nosotros tu Marca, hágase la voluntad de tus Creadoras así en Skyloft como en Hyrule-**

**-Estás rezando… ¿Estás rezando, es en serio?-**

**-Danos hoy nuestro cucco de cada día, perdona nuestras masacres para poseerte, así como perdonamos la enredada lógica detrás de tu existencia-**

**-Eso no se parece mucho a lo que dice el Libro de Mudora…-**

**-No nos dejes caer en el DarkWolrd, y líbranos de Demise, amén-**

**-¿Terminaste?, mira, no importa cuánto reces, yo voy a seguir aquí, esa basura del exorcismo no funciona como crees-**

**-¡Sigue aquí, sigue aquí, sigue aquí!-**

*SMACK*, Zelda le había dado una cachetada a Midna, y ahora la miraba a los ojos fijamente:

**-Midna, contrólate, esto NO es un Poe, es una simple alma que desea ayudarnos, cuyo nombre es Zant, y merece tu respeto y comprensión como cualquier persona viva-**

**-O muerta, en todo caso-** comentó Vaati.

**-¡Woof!-**.

Todo el mundo se volteó para ver a Link el perro, recién despertado de su larga siesta vacacional; aunque los planes al principio habían sido que les ayudase con Link el humano a aprender más rápido sobre las costumbres de su especie, luego de que éste demostrase una capacidad de aprendizaje tan veloz se había tomado el resto de su estancia en casa de Zelda para descansar de su ajetreada vida de mayordomo.

**-¡Woof!-**

**-Sí, lo que dijo tiene sentido, yo que ustedes me concentro más en resolver nuestros problemas que crear nuevos entre nosotros-** corroboró Link, asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.

**-Ya no más tapioca… ZZZ… No más… zzz…-** murmuró Sheik.

* * *

Costó un buen rato calmar a Midna luego de semejante ataque de pánico, y costó otro buen rato despertar a Sheik de su largo sueño de belleza post-borrachera.

Pero nada de esto sabía Byrne, porque el joven Médico Forense estaba muy ocupado lidiando con sus propios problemas como para andar pendiente de las tonterías que hacía el resto. Además, ¿por qué se preocuparía por un pobre diablo como Link?.

Siendo sincero, Link le importaba una nuez, o por lo menos así era en cierto modo; ahora que había milagrosamente "revivido", Zelda le dedicaba toda su atención, y sus antiguos celos estaban a flote. ¿Por qué siempre el maldito rubio de ojos azules debía quedarse con la chica?, ¿por qué aquellos como él debían reservar sus sentimientos porque a saber de dónde salía siempre un guapo metiche?. Zelda se merecía algo mejor que ese apestoso, egoísta, dependiente y amargado de Link.

**-Como siempre, no soy más que relleno en un cuento de hadas…-** se quejó en voz alta, utilizando la metáfora que mejor le describiría. ¿Quién era él, sino un simple personaje secundario en el libro de la vida, cuyo destino siempre era esperar algo que nunca le tocaría?. Las Diosas se burlaban en su cara, y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

**-Bueno, por lo menos tengo trabajo bien pagado, una casa bien bonita, y un pececito bien alimentado… ¿Qué más podría pedir un hombre soltero?-** (¿Además de una novia?, supongo que un dinosaurio…).

Sea como fuese, tenía trabajo que hacer, y no lo iba a dejar a un lado, porque no tenía mejor forma de distraerse que esa (o sobrealimentar al pececito hasta que estalle… a mí me pasó). Debía tomar medidas para una prótesis muy especial; la pata de un pollito. La idea de trabajar por primera vez con un animal en lugar de un ser humano suponía un reto, y a Byrne le encantaban los retos; mantenían su mente distraída y le ayudaban a mejorar, además de que terminaba siempre satisfecho con los resultados, y eso hinchaba su ego en momentos como ese.

Llegó a casa del cliente, nada menos que el viejo Talon LonLon, magnate millonario por su industria de productos de granja de calidad internacional muy bien conocida; los huevos y la leche de LonLon eran mundialmente famosos por ser producidos de forma tradicional, y por sus animales bien cuidados. Byrne se sorprendió mucho cuando, al tocar el timbre de la casa que indicaba la dirección, quien le abrió la puerta no fue nadie más ni menos que Malon.

**-… ¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó descaradamente la pelirroja; nunca se habían llevado bien, y parecía que aún no habían superado esa pequeña rivalidad entre ellos.

**-Oh perdón, pensé que esta era la dirección del Señor Talon, no de la Solterona Desesperada-**

**-¿Disculpa, alguna vez estuvimos en la misma escuela? ¡Porque si recordases algo de lo que aprendiste allí, sabrías que Talon es mi padre!-**

**-Oh, qué bien, y yo soy un espíritu púrpura-**

**-¡Talon LonLon, Malon LonLon!, ¡bruto, obviamente somos familia!-**

**-Y crees que me voy a acordar de tu apellido, ¡si a mí me importas un reverendo carajo!-**

**-Bueno, por lo menos casi no me hacen repetir el Jardín de Niños-**

**-Y yo no traté de besar al primo de una amiga en la primera cita-**

**-¡Por lo menos a mí no me falta un brazo!-**.

Hubo un segundo de silencio mientras Byrne digería lo que le acababan de decir, la sorpresa transformándose en pura rabia; Malon se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se excedió con lo que había dicho, pero cuando se disponía a disculparse, Byrne estalló en cólera:

**-¡TÚ, CEREBRO COPROFÍLICO PROCARIÓTICO, CORTESANA DEL MEDIOEVO, SOLTERONA DE POCA MONTA! ¿CREES QUE ME GUSTA QUE ME FALTE UN BRAZO? ¿CREES QUE ME LO AMPUTARON POR GUSTO? ¿CREES QUE ME GUSTA TENER ESTE PEDAZO DE METAL ATADO A MÍ PARA SIEMRPE? ¡NO TIENES NI IDEA DE LO QUE ES EL DOLOR!-**.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, caminando a largas zancadas lo más rápido que podía. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se dio media vuelta, fulminando con la mirada a quien sea que se había atrevido a detenerle.

**-Disculpe jovencito…-** le dijo el extraño hombre mayor con bigote.

**-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?-** preguntó Byrne, tratando de enterrar por un momento su enojo y ser lo más civilizado posible con su interlocutor.

**-Mi nombre es Ingo, soy uno de los trabajadores de LonLon… No pude evitar escuchar el griterío que se armó entre usted y la loca de Malon. Podrá ser una chica muy despistada y bastante estúpida a veces, pero no tiene malas intenciones. Estoy seguro de que se arrepiente de lo que le acaba de decir. Dejando eso a un lado, usted tiene trabajo que hacer, ¿me equivoco?-**

**-… Me llamaron para ver si podía instalar una prótesis en un pollito…-**

**-Eso pensé… usted es Byrne, ¿cierto? Byrne Lokomo, vivía por aquí hace unos años… No le pido que sea amigo de Malon, pero al menos tolérela, ignore todo ese asunto por un momento, y por favor, cumpla con lo que vino a hacer… ¿Está dispuesto a hacer el trabajo?-**

**-… Sí-**

**-Muy bien. Sígame, por favor-**.

Ingo guió a Byrne a través de los terrenos de LonLon hasta un granero, rebuscó entre los escandalosos Cuccos, y le presentó a su paciente:

**-Este es Kenta-**

**-¿Kenta?-**

**-Sí bueno, Kentucky… Le decimos Kenta…-**

**-Ah… me gusta, es… apropiado para un pollito, creo…-**

**-Como sea, Kenta nació sin su pata, y aunque le hemos podido mantener vivo hasta ahora, quién sabe cuánto dure si no se puede mover o interactuar con otros pollos, ya es bastante difícil tener que estar pendiente de él para que no se muera-**

**-Entiendo… Tomaré medidas para hacerle la prótesis, trabajaré lo más rápido que pueda para que esté lista lo antes posible-**

**-Gracias…-**.

Byrne tomó al pequeño pollito entre sus manos, examinando al ave detalladamente, memorizando todos sus rasgos, buscó en su mochila los instrumentos básicos que había traído, y se puso manos a la obra. Estaba tan concentrado con su trabajo que no prestó atención cuando Malon entró al granero con una cubeta, dispuesta a ordeñar a una de las vacas.

Advirtiendo la presencia del joven Biólogo en su lugar de trabajo, su corazón se aceleró, pensando en las cosas que había dicho unos minutos antes, y sintiéndose culpable y llena de remordimiento por su comportamiento tan infantil.

Se sentó en silencio frente al bovino y comenzó a ordeñarlo, haciendo caso omiso de su conciencia, que le exigía pedir disculpas. Byrne se percató de ella, pero fingió ignorarla por un tiempo; el plan de actuar como si no existiera marchaba bien hasta que la pelirroja murmuró algo muy bajito.

**-… ¿Dijiste algo, Malon?-**

**-… Yo…-**

**-Porque si dijiste algo, no te escuché… ¿Piensas insultarme más, o prefieres que ambos nos callemos la boca y sigamos fingiendo que somos invisibles?-**

**-… Lo siento mucho… No debí decirte lo que te dije hace un rato…-**

**-… No pasó nada, yo también dije cosas malas, supongo…-**

**-Pero tenías razón, y créeme que todavía me arrepiento de lo que hice esa vez…-**

**-Supongo que por fin encontramos algo en común-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-**

**-Ambos somos unos idiotas…-**.

Malon dejó escapar una risa ahogada. Hubo un minuto de silencio antes de que la pelirroja se atreviese a hablar de nuevo:

**-Vas a ayudar a Kenta, ¿verdad? ¿Más o menos cuánto tiempo te tomará?-**

**-Todo depende, pero tardaré más o menos entre tres o cinco días-**

**-… ¿Así que estarás pasándote por aquí por un rato, eh?-**

**-Supongo que sí… ¿Pasa algo?-**

**-No, nada… eres bienvenido por ahora-**

**-Me alegra saberlo… Creo-**

**-Si necesitas algo mientras andes por aquí, ya sabes, con Kenta… Avísame-**

**-¿Estás segura? Eso implicaría que tendrías que ver mi cara más seguido de lo que normalmente querrías, Malon-**

**-Es por el bien de Kenta, un pequeño sacrificio de vez en cuando no hace tanto daño-**

**-Bueno, está bien, ¿qué podría salir mal?-**.

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

* * *

**Gatt**: -Uf, con eso de que FuckFiction eliminase mis cosas, me he gastado un montón de tiempo escribiendo esta porca miseria-

**NK**: -Sí, y con la Feria Escolar y el Día del Padre, la hemos tenido dura para completar este capítulo, pero aquí está-

**Gatt**: -Gracias a todos los FRIKI que nos han apoyado, y el desgraciado que me denunció, espero que su madre lo eche de casa y que a su PC le caiga una muestra de orina de una furcia con SIDA-

**NK**: -O que se arrepienta de sus pecados y se meta a moja travesti-

**Gatt** y **NK**: -¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! no…-

**Gatt**: -Sea como sea, feliz Día Internacional del Padre-

**NK**: -Porque el 50% de nuestro código genético se lo atribuimos a esos valientes hombres que generalmente no tienen ni idea de cómo criar a un niño-

**Gatt**: -Y recuerden chicos, los padres son como las consolas de diferentes generaciones-

**NK**: - Mamá es más útil, práctica y superior, pero papá igual es la hostia… Son el DS y el Gameboy de nuestra vida, y nosotros somos el cartucho de juego-

**Gatt**: -Me pregunto qué sería la Wii U…-

**NK**: -… ¿La mascota?-

**Gatt**: -Y hablando de mascota, no se olviden de incluir el Gato Interdimensional en sus fics, recuerden el preeeeeemioooo que daremos si llega a aparecer en 10 fics diferentes o más-

**NK**: -No se olviden de dejar un review o enviar un PM para avisarnos de su aparición-

**Gatt** y **NK**: -¡EL GATO VOLADOOOOOORRRRR!-

(Mientras nuestros escritores se encargan de recuperar el ritmo necesario para seguir actualizados, les agradecemos todo su apoyo y su fidelidad hacia nosotros. El Gato Interdimensional ha aparecido ya en 4 fics, faltan 6, contamos con ustedes. Además, si algún amigo suyo desea colocarlo, por favor asegúrense de que nos envía un PM o deje un review aclarando dónde lo ha colocado, y que de los respectivos créditos a nuestros escritores. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	5. Chapter 5

**Gatt**: -¡Buenas noticias a todos ustedes!-

**NK**: -Buenísimas de hecho, tanto que no podíamos creerlo al principio-

**Gatt**: -Uno de nuestros queridos lectores, nada menos que _gotitadeagua_, guardó TODOS los capítulos de Mariposa en Tu Hombro Derecho-

**NK**: -O más bien casi, los tiene todos desde el capítulo 4. Es por eso que tenemos una propuesta para los que nos están leyendo-

**Gatt**: -Si alguno de ustedes, lectores de la interminable saga, tiene los primeros tres capítulos de MetHD, le agradeceríamos muchísimo que nos avisase por medio de un Private Message o PM, o si no en un review, y a partir de allí nos comunicaremos-

**NK**: -Es de suma importancia que colaboren si es posible, porque entonces quizás se podría revivir la segunda parte, y las personas que no lo leyeron tendrían esta magnífica oportunidad de hacerlo-

**Gatt**: -Otra cosa importante es que hasta ahora, el Gato Interdimensional tiene un total de cinco apariciones registradas, ¡NO SE OLVIDEN DEL MALDITO PREEEMIOOOOOO!-

**NK**: -… Lo que mi psicópata alter ego quiere decir, es que el Gato debe aparecer en un mínimo de diez fics distintos, sean o no de la categoría de LoZ, y deben propagar la idea de que el Gato aparezca en otros fics a su vez. No olviden que es una campaña para promover el amor a los animales, eso es lo más importante: el-

**Gatt**: -¡PREEEEEMIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!-

**NK**: -… El amor a la naturaleza y los seres vivos, sin mencionar que-

**Gatt**: -¡PREEEEEMIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!-

**NK**: -… Puede resultar un proyecto divertido y-

**Gatt**: -¡PREEEEEMIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!-

**NK**: -… Promueve la interacción entre los escritores, para fortalecer los lazos de la comunidad, así que-

**Gatt**: -¡PREEEEEMIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!-

**NK**: -¿PODRÍAS DEJAR ESA ACTITUD DIGNA DE UNA DROGADICTA MUERTA DE HAMBRE BAJO UN PUENTE?-

**Gatt**: -…-

**NK**: -¡POR FIN!-

**Gatt**: -¡FFFFUUUUCCKKIIINNNN' PREEEEEMIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!-

(Mientras NK trata de detener a Gatt en uno de sus "Ataques Espontáneos De Alegría FRIKI Extrema", o AESDAFE, recibimos otra demanda de la PIFU, Policía Internacional de Felinos Unidos, por perturbar la siesta de todos los gatos del vecindario, y el Gobierno ayuda a construir casas nuevas para la gente que perdió su hogar debido al terremoto que causó la escritora con sus gritos, sin mencionar que envían provisiones al campo de damnificados, les agradecemos a The Withe Demon, SofiiGaby, Valerie Joan, Dea Creatrix y Princess Aaramath por colocar al Gato Interdimensional en sus fics, ¡chequéenlos!. Por último, pedimos disculpas por la horrible tardanza en la actualización, pero se habían acumulado muchos proyectos escolares, luego tuvimos problemas con la salud de la madre de los escritores, hubo una competencia de natación y cumplió años un familiar. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Zant estaba vigilando nuevamente el comportamiento de Link, el cual se había vuelto casi humano por completo, excepto por la costumbre de gruñir de vez en cuando y enseñarle los dientes al jabón, con el cual tuvo una mala experiencia el día anterior. Sinceramente, tampoco fue agradable para Vaati y Sheik intentar darle un baño, y al final el trío había terminado en un verdadero pandemonio de espuma y agua; fue imposible que Link se quedase quieto, hasta que, en uno de sus intentos escapistas, había salido del baño completamente desnudo, justo frente a Zelda, y entonces recordó el significado de la palabra vergüenza, mientras regresaba corriendo a la ducha, chorreando agua enjabonada… de alguna forma, el jabón era el culpable y no él.

Zelda había salido por unos minutos al supermercado, y Sheik estaba acompañándola, así que Zant y Link estaban solos en el apartamento, siendo la única excepción el perro Link. Zant, aprovechando que ahora el joven rubio conocía más sobre las costumbres humanas y recordaba lo suficiente como para comportarse, se estaba tomando un buen descanso, luego de cuatro años de vigilancia, y dedicaba su tiempo libre a jugar a "Péscalo" con el canino mayordomo.

**-¿Tienes un cinco?-** preguntó Zant, cuya existencia era respaldada únicamente por su voz y las cartas flotantes que sostenía.

**-¡Woof!-**

**-Bien, ya pesco-**

**-¡Woof! ¡Woof!-**

**-Sí, sí tengo siete, toma… ¿Tienes algún dos?-**

**-¡Woof! ¡Woof! ¡Woof!-**

**-… No, no tengo ocho, péscalo-**.

De repente y sin previo aviso, sonó el timbre del apartamento, sobresaltando a los dos jugadores y llamando la atención de Link hacia la puerta. El rubio estaba dispuesto a abrirla, cuando el perro Link se bajó de la silla, dejando las cartas sobre la mesa, y pegó el oído a la puerta.

**-¿Quién es?**- preguntó Zant.

**-¡Woof!-** respondió una vez el perro, antes de darle con las patas al picaporte y abrir la puerta.

**-No puede ser…-** murmuró Zant una vez, al ver quién era la misteriosa figura que esperaba desde el umbral.

Link se quedó mirando cara a cara al gigantesco hombre moreno de dos metros, mientras que, a su lado, el mayordomo canino se echaba al suelo en posición sumisa. Había algo imponente en ese hombre, y no culpaba al animalito por mostrarse con esa actitud, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un aire amable, y sentía que le conocía.

**-¿Puedo ayudarle, señor?-**.

Ganondorf permaneció incrédulo por unos segundos antes de reaccionar. Se había imaginado varias veces encontrándose con Link de nuevo, pero la idea de verlo finalmente en persona resultaba de igual forma impactante. Velozmente organizó sus ideas, carraspeó la garganta, y recuperó su seguridad:

**-Link, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos-**

**-Disculpe, pero realmente no puedo recordarlo, ¿quién es usted?-**

**-… Supuse que algo como esto podría haber sucedido. ¿Está Zelda por casualidad?-**

**-Bueno, salió por un momento con Sheik, se supone que regresaría en unos minutos-**

**-Entiendo… ¿Te importaría si paso?-**

**-… No lo sé, no es mi casa, pero no pareces mala persona… Supongo que está bien si te quedas a esperarla-**

**-Gracias, prometo que no será por mucho-**

**-Ah, casi se me olvida, ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?-**

**-La verdad es que nunca me presenté… Mi nombre es Ganondorf, Ganondorf Dragmire-**.

Al escuchar decir este nombre, el espíritu de Zant se estremeció: había escuchado un par de veces sobre ese tal Ganondorf, pero nunca lo había visto en persona, y sinceramente tenía la apariencia de un enemigo de temer; ¿realmente ese gigante de mirada penetrante podía ser de confianza, o era sólo un vil sujeto que de momento a otro mostraría su verdadera actitud?.

Fuera como fuese, ahora debía permanecer en silencio y pasar desapercibido hasta que Zelda hiciese acto de presencia. ¿Cuánto podría aguantar en absoluta mudez hasta que arribase su salvadora?.

**-P… ¿Pero qué haces?-** preguntó Ganondorf.

**-¿Uh? Ah no, es que hueles familiar, ¿de verdad te habré visto en algún lado?-** dijo Link, a apenas centímetros del pelirrojo, olfateándolo con curiosidad.

**-Pero claro, si somos del mismo pueblo…-**

**-Uhmm…-**

**-… ¿Tienes que acercarte tanto?-**

**-Bueno, es que mi nariz ya no es tan buena como antes…-**.

Si Zant estuviese vivo, habría tragado saliva en ese momento; peor aún que esperar a Zelda, ¿cuánto tiempo resistiría sin poder regañar a Link?.

* * *

Zelda revisaba los infinitos estantes en el supermercado, mientras Sheik la seguía de cerca, encontrando real diversión en un papelito que encontró, doblándolo y desdoblándolo para formar curiosas formitas de origami.

**-Ugh, no encuentro las coles… ¿Sheik, podrías ayudarme?-**

**-¡Mira Zelda, la grulla!-** dijo el joven poeta, con una sonrisa infantil e ilusionada mientras enseñaba orgulloso su creación, y tirando levemente de la cola de la figura para mostrar el movimiento que hacía con las alas.

**-… ¿Tú estás seguro de que eres mayor que yo?-**

**-Pues la última vez que revisé, sí, soy mayor que tú…-**

**-Es bueno saberlo… Sólo no te metas en problemas, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-No prometo naaadaaa…-**.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Zelda continuó su camino por el pasillo, dejando a Sheik atrás con su pedazo de papel. Aunque de vez en cuando la gente se detenía a mirarlo con curiosidad, al joven poeta no parecía molestarle en absoluto, y continuaba creando nuevas figuras con el mismo papelito. Sólo una persona se quedó a mirarlo, sin irse…

**-¿Nunca vas a crecer, verdad?**-

**-…De hecho, estaba esperándote…-**

**-¿Sabías que estaba por aquí?-**

**-Midna, podré ser bastante infantil, pero no me confundas con un idiota…-**.

Compartieron una sola mirada antes de comprender la intención del otro, y ambos estaban de acuerdo: habían evadido el problema por demasiado tiempo, y había llegado el momento de solucionarlo. Era quizás la primera vez que ambos, de buena gana, deseaban solucionar el lío que, por inmadurez no pudieron resolver, y era también la primera vez que ni Zelda ni Vaati sabían de esto, o les daban ánimos para hacer algo al respecto. Estaban intentando por sí solos…

Lado a lado, pero evitando siquiera rozarse, caminaron por los pasillos del supermercado, sin una dirección o rumbo fijo. Podría decirse que era incluso un milagro verlos juntos por primera vez, sin que se intercambiasen insultos o miradas llenas de dolor. Era la primera vez en la que lo único que tenían entre uno y el otro no eran palabras frías y acciones cortantes, sino silencio.

**-Te he extrañado…**- comentó Sheik, atreviéndose a dar el primer paso.

**-… Y yo a ti…-** admitió Midna, cruzándose de brazos.

**-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?-**

**-… Porque incluso a un policía le puede dar miedo, supongo…-**

**-Midna, eres más que un oficial de la Ley… Tardé mucho en darme cuenta de eso-**

**-Y tú eres mucho más que un simple escritor exitoso, pero me di cuenta demasiado pronto-**

**-… Lo que pasó aquel día…-**

**-No quiero saberlo-**

**-Pero TIENES que, es la única forma de que entiendas de una vez por todas que yo…-**

**-¿Que tú qué, Sheik?-**

**-Que no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, que realmente, REALMENTE me importas mucho…-**

**-Sheik, yo lo vi… Vi cómo Malon y tú…-**

**-Entonces no viste nada… Midna, si hubiese estado interesado en Malon, ¿por qué nunca establecí una relación con ella? ¿Por qué corrí tras de ti? ¿Por qué estoy tan obsesionado contigo?-**

**-¿Y cómo voy a saberlo?, yo no soy tú-**

**-Midna, lo que más me duele en toda esta situación… Es que siquiera te atreves a pensar que yo sería capaz de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas…-**

**-La gente como tú es bastante capaz de eso…-**

**-La gente como yo trata de comprender los sentimientos de las personas, porque son fascinantes-**

**-Los sentimientos no son simples objetos raros que tengan ciencia o lógica, la idea es sentirlos nada más…-**

**-…Touché… Aún así, Midna… ¿Podrías darme una segunda oportunidad? Todo esto que hemos estado haciendo, este problema que hay entre nosotros, estoy seguro de que fue un gran malentendido… Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo… Si todo sale bien, sería estupendo-**

**-¿Y si todo acaba mal, Sheik?-**

**-… ¿Qué podría salir mal?-**.

* * *

¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo lo que ocurre en tu día es en tu contra, querido lector?. Hay ocasiones en la vida, en las que simplemente te prometes que mantendrás la calma y estarás bajo control, y justo cuando lo haces comienza el más horrendo calvario que han visto tus ojos: todo te parece odioso, todo está incorrecto, todo te molesta, te desagrada, lo desprecias, lo aborreces, lo detestas, LO ODIAS…

Si no lo has sentido, no puedo hacer nada, querido lector. Sin embargo, si te identificas, entonces sabrás cómo se sentía Zant en ese momento: justo cuando debía permanecer inadvertido, justo cuando debía permanecer calmado, y a Link le daba por hacer todas las babosadas de habida y por haber.

"_Demonios, no el jabón otra vez… ¿Pero qué está haciendo? ¡Esa es la habitación de Zelda!... ¡No! ¡No toques la ropa interior, esas son cosas personales!"_ pensaba el fantasma, carcomiéndose por dentro con tal de cerrar su ectoplásmica bocota.

**-Ganondorf, aprovechando que estás aquí, quisiera que me ayudases a resolver un par de dudas**- comentó inocentemente el rubio, llevando consigo un sostén de Zelda.

Algo sorprendido, pero manteniendo su rostro lo más neutral posible, el gigantesco pelirrojo asintió. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse en calma frente a la ropa interior femenina de una muchacha a la que apenas conocía?.

**-Verás, hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo debido a un accidente…-**

**-Escuché sobre eso, que habías desaparecido luego de una explosión-**

**-Sí, no fue hasta hace poco que regresé, pero hay cosas que he olvidado-**

**-Lo sé, créeme, y quizás pueda arreglarlo-**

**-¿De verdad, podrías recuperar mi memoria?-**

**-Sí, pero necesito de Zelda para ello, así que habrá que seguir esperando. Como sea, ¿qué deseabas preguntarme?-**

**-Esta cosa de aquí, ¿por qué se supone que no debería tocarla?-**

**-Bueno, eso es un sostén…-**

**-¿Y qué sostiene?-**

**-… Las, uh… Bueno… las glándulas mamarias del sexo femenino-**

**-¿Las qué?-**

**-Los pechos…-**

**-Ah… ¿Y solo las mujeres usan sostén?-**

**-Pues sí, hasta donde yo sepa… No deberías tocar nunca la ropa interior de una mujer, es algo muy íntimo-**

**-¿Íntimo? Suena bastante importante-**

**-Lo es: una mujer no permite que nadie toque su ropa interior, es una posesión personal que sólo ellas deben tener entre sus manos…-**

**-¿Quiere decir que rompí una regla al tomar el sostén de Zelda? Con razón Sheik me dijo que nunca tocase nada en la habitación de ella-**

**-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS! ¡SI TE DIJO QUE NO TOCASES NADA, POR QUÉ RAYOS DESOBEDECES!-** estalló Zant.

Sólo entonces fue que el fantasma se percató de lo que había hecho: había hablado en voz alta, y ahora su existencia era un hecho. Si hubiese estado vivo, habría tragado saliva.

**-… Así que por fin te atreves a hablar, Zant…-** comentó Ganondorf.

**-… ¿Sabías que estaba aquí?-** murmuró Zant, de forma apenas audible. Si estuviera vivo, un escalofrío de terror le hubiera recorrido la espalda.

**-Desde el principio… Sinceramente, no fue tan difícil darse cuenta, emanas una energía muy fuerte-**

**-Entonces sabes detectar energía… ¿Qué eres, un monje exorcista?-**

**-Simplemente sé lo que me interesa saber… Y más que energía sobrenatural, emanas verdadero enojo-**

**-¿Tengo algo que ver en todo esto?-** preguntó Link, más o menos interrumpiendo la conversación.

**-No, la verdad es que no, ¿por qué preguntas?-** respondió Ganondorf, ofreciendo una sonrisa.

**-No, por nada… Si me necesitan, estaré gruñéndole al jabón-** dijo Link, devolviéndole la sonrisa y encaminándose al baño.

**-Ah, está bien-**

**-No, no, no, no ¡NO! ¡LINK, NO LE GRUÑAS AL BENDITO JABÓN!-** gritó Zant histéricamente.

* * *

Byrne tomó su maletín y el prototipo de prueba que había estado armando toda la noche anterior para Kenta el pollito: era solo una idea experimental, pero si funcionaba, sentaría las bases para la prótesis real, y además, quizás Kenta podría utilizarla mientras la construía.

Hace un par de años habría estado completamente en contra de ir al mismo lugar al que iba Malon, más aún a su casa, pero el trabajo viene primero y, si bien no quería admitirlo, estaba empezando a reflexionar un poco sobre ella, y ya no la encontraba tan molesta e intolerable como cuando eran alumnos de Secundaria… Y eso que solo habían pasado la tarde anterior juntos.

Entró al granero, y examinó a su alrededor en busca de alguna persona, pero las únicas criaturas dentro de la enorme edificación de madera parecían ser un par de vacas gordas, los cuccos, y los pollitos.

La vaca más grande, presumiblemente Clarabella, caminó con aire señorial hacia el presunto "invitado", deteniéndose a unos centímetros de su cara y literalmente mugió en todo su esplendor bovino.

**-Buenos días-** saludó igualmente Byrne, aguantando las ganas de vomitar por el fuerte aliento del animal. ¿Si las vacas sólo comen pasto, cómo diantres podían tener semejante peste en el hocico?.

**-MOO…-** mugió la otra vaca, acercándose también a Byrne. Ahora tenía a las dos rumiantes demasiado cerca… Y hablando sinceramente, era bastante incómodo.

**-¡MOO!**- mugieron al unísono, ahora con más insistencias, y dando pequeños cabezazos a Byrne, que poco a poco retrocedía, hasta que quedó contra la pared.

**-Ah… Esto… Es un hermoso día, ¿no, señoritas? Se ven muy bien esta mañana… Si no les molestaría, ¿podrían darme permiso? Vine a ayudar a Kenta, el pollito-**

**-¡MOO!-** mugieron aún más fuerte.

**-Estoy seguro de que ustedes, adorables damas, tienen sus buenas razones para haberme acorralado, pero por el Amor de Nayru, debo negarme a hacerles compañía por ahora, ¡tal vez en otra ocasión!. ¿Les había comentado que se ven encantadoras, con esos cuernos tan afilados, y esas pezuñas tan grandes?... Ay Din, a quién engaño ¡AUXILIO!-**

**-¡Clarabella, Rojismunda!-** exclamó Malon en tono autoritario, entrando de golpe al granero y viendo a las dos vacas acorralando al joven médico forense.

Todos se quedaron viendo fijamente a la pelirroja durante unos segundos de silencio.

**-Dejen a Byrne en paz, o no les cantaré el día de hoy, ¿entendieron?-**

**-MOO…-**. Ambas vacas básicamente corrieron hasta lo más lejos posible de Byrne, quien suspiró aliviado.

**-Gracias…-**

**-No hay de qué, solo espero que puedas apresurarte con tu proyecto-**

**-Sí, traje un prototipo… Oye, ¿en serio le cantas a las vacas?-**

**-Pues claro, ¿qué otra cosa puedo hacer mientras ordeño, jugar ajedrez?-**

**-No lo sé, nunca he ordeñado una vaca-**

**-No te pierdes de gran cosa, créeme… Por cierto, no tendrás encima nada dulce, ¿verdad?-**

**-Sólo azúcar, por si acaso, para cuando pido un café-**

**-Sí sabes que la mayoría de las cafeterías tienen azúcar, ¿no?... De todas formas, deberías olvidarte de traer cosas dulces aquí, atrae a los animales, sobre todo a mis vacas-**

**-¿Qué, son adictas al azúcar?-**

**-… Sí-**

**-… No voy a preguntar-**. (Las comprendo, vacas... ¡Heil azúcar!).

* * *

Zelda se dio cuenta de que Sheik ya no la estaba acompañando, así que tomó su celular y, justo cuando se disponía a enviarle un mensaje de texto a su primo, recibió uno por parte de él, diciendo que estaba "resolviendo asuntos importantes, y que llegaría para la cena".

**-Debí verlo venir, este Sheik…-** se dijo en voz alta la rubia, que decidió irse a casa sola.

Vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento y se encontró con Ganondorf y Link el perro jugando "Péscalo".

**-Woof ¡Woof!-** ladró el peludo animal.

**-Péscalo… ¿Tienes un cinco?-** respondió el pelirrojo, quien no se había percatado aún de que Zelda había llegado.

**-¡Llegó Zelda!-** anunció Link, saliendo de Nayru sabe donde a recibir a su protectora. Ganondorf fijó su vista en la rubia, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa:

**-Zelda Hyrule, ha pasado mucho tiempo…-**

**-Ganondorf Dragmire…-**

**-En carne y hueso. Vaya coincidencia del Destino que nos encontráramos de nuevo-**

**-… Es mi casa-**

**-Sigue siendo una coincidencia para mí-**

**-Está bien, entonces… ¿Disculpa pero qué haces aquí?-**

**-… Es algo difícil de explicar, pero necesario…-**.

Ganondorf suspiró, como si hablar le supusiese un gran esfuerzo al que no quería someterse. Zelda tomó a Link de la mano y se sentaron juntos en el sofá, mirando al pelirrojo con ojos expectantes, rogándole que continuase con su relato, tan esperado.

Incluso si no había pronunciado una palara que lo expresase, también Zant deseaba escuchar lo que tenía que decir, y Ganondorf lo sabía: el tiempo de permanecer en silencio había acabado.

**-Verás, hace unos años, cometí el error de advertirle a tu primo sobre algo muy peligroso… Como ya debes saber, existe un grupo en el Bajo Mundo, conocido como los "Hijos del Rey"… En lugar de una simple advertencia, debí haber hecho algo al respecto, en lugar de huir… Pido disculpas por mi cobardía-**

**-¿Por qué te fuiste de Windfall?-**

**-… Porque cuando me enteré de que se habían involucrado, supe que tarde o temprano tendría que verme en el medio de nuevo-**

**-No lo entiendo, ¿cómo alguien como tú puede estar relacionado de alguna forma con los "Hijos del Rey"?-**

**-… El líder se llama Ganon Dragmire… y es mi padre…-**.

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

* * *

**Gatt**: -Aaaatrasados-

**NK**: -Bastante, otra vez…-

**Gatt**: -Bueno, al menos ya actualizamos de nuevo-

**NK**: -Y traemos una buena y una mala noticia-

**Gatt**: -La mala primero: el siguiente capítulo será el último de toda la saga…-

**NK**: -La buena es que ya tenemos varias ideas para el siguiente fic que escribiremos, además del proyecto del Gato Interdimensional-

**Gatt**: -Recuerden que si no llega a aparecer en los diez fics distintos, no habrá PREEEEEMIII-

**NK**: -NO-

**Gatt**: -… Aguafiestas… en fin, a que no se esperaban esta conclusión inminente, ¡apuesto a que los dejé con la boca abierta y con ganas de asesinarme por dejar este capítulo abierto a especulaciones-

**NK**: -Para expresar su ira contra los autores, deje un review-

**Gatt**: -Para felicitar a los autores, deje un review-

**NK**: -Para preguntar cualquier cosa respecto al siguiente capítulo, deje un review-

**Gatt**: -Para más información respecto al siguiente capítulo, deje un review-

**NK**: -Para hablar sobre su vida privada aunque no nos interese, deje un review-

**Gatt**: -Cada vez que dejan un review, a Miyamoto le viene la chispa de una nueva idea para otro juego de Zelda-

**NK**: -Si envían suficientes, puede que a Miyamoto le venga una nueva idea y el próximo juego no tarde tres años en salir-

**Gatt**: -Cada vez que dejan un review, un hada revive de la muerte; como ya no quedan muchos que creen en las hadas, tengan consideración, están en peligro de extinción-

**NK**: -El Gato Interdimensional aprueba este mensaje-

**Gato Interdimensional**: -Meow-

(Mientras nuestros escritores preparan con mucho cariño el siguiente capítulo, les agradecemos por todo su apoyo durante todo este tiempo. Queremos que recuerden que, si por casualidad alguien de ustedes, queridos lectores, guardó el capítulo uno, dos o tres de Mariposa en Tu Hombro Derecho, por favor contacte con nuestros escritores a través de un PM o review, es muy posible que se pueda revivir la segunda parte si tan sólo nos brindan, una vez más, su apoyo incondicional. Agradecemos toda cooperación con el Gato Interdimensional, y pedimos disculpas por la larga espera a la que se vieron sometidos para obtener este capítulo. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	6. Chapter 6

**Gatt**: -Se acaba el tiempo, Santo Cielo qué rápido-

**NK**: -Sí, pareciera que fue ayer que comenzamos a escribir…-

**Gatt**: -Bueno, nuestra primera saga de fics, nada mal para unos novatos-

**NK**: -Hemos conocido a mucha gente gracias a todo este asunto de escribir-

**Gatt**: -Pero no hay que estar tristes, porque no hay nada más hermoso que llegar al final de un videojuego y ver los créditos, leer el montón de nombres raros, y apagar la consola-

**NK**: -Lo mismo podemos decir de este fic: no hay nada más hermoso que leer el último capítulo y pensar, "woah, por fin lo terminé… me trae tantos recuerdos", dejar un último review, y luego con una sonrisa nostálgica esperar a que llegue algo nuevo-

**Gatt**: -Hemos mejorado mucho gracias a ustedes, montón de vagos de Internet… Gente que no tiene nada mejor que hacer, excepto sentarse a leer tonterías escritas por otro par de vagos de Internet-

**NK**: -Apreciamos mucho que nos hayan seguido hasta aquí, así que por eso, le dedicamos este último capítulo a ustedes, fieles lectores, incluso aquellos que no nos dejaron review, o firmaron en anónimos-

**Gatt**: -A las personas que colaboraron con el Gato, también muchas gracias. Y recuerden, incluso si se acabó la saga, pueden seguir dejando reviews o enviando PMs , en caso de que involucren al felino ese en sus fics-

**NK**: -Inviten a sus amigos en F-Fiction a escribir con el Gato, y déjennos un mensaje, propaguen la idea-

**Gatt**: -No sean perezosos, solo les cuesta un par de clicks y mover los dedos en el teclado-

**Gatt** y **NK**: -¡En fin, que comience el espectáculo!-

(Luego de una ardua semana de exámenes, nuestros escritores aprovechan su sagrada semana de vacaciones luego de cada trimestre para traerles el último capítulo de la saga Romeo y Cenicienta. Les agradecemos a todos su paciencia y fidelidad, y les anunciamos que luego de este capítulo, se escribirá un capítulo especial con contenido extra, incluyendo un epílogo. Por cierto, el Gato Interdimensional sigue todavía en siete apariciones distintas, dentro de los fics de: SoffiiGaby, Princess Aaramath, P.Y.Z.K., Valerie Joan, The Withe Demon, Dea Creatrix y recuerden la importancia de esta campaña, y cómo propagarla correctamente a través de sus contactos. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Era un momento solemne. Ya sabes, querido lector, uno de esos momentos en que todo el mundo se queda callado, sin saber qué decir, y ciertamente quedarse callado es lo mejor que se puede hacer en esos momentos.

Era uno de esos momentos solemnes, donde el silencio es sagrado, donde las palabras no son necesarias.

Uno de esos momentos solemnes que nadie se atreve a interrumpir, porque son la personificación de la solemne solemnidiosa solemnísima solemnestosa solemnéstica solemnidad…

**-¡¿Que tu padre es QUÉ?!**- gritó Zant.

… Y la solemnidad mágicamente había desaparecido, como la popularidad de los Jonas Brothers.

**-Bueno, es una historia bastante graciosa… Verán, mi padre siempre fue uno de esos visionarios cuyo objetivo era la paz y la felicidad-** comenzó a explicar Ganondorf, cada vez más incómodo.

**-… ¿Y ahora es el líder de una mafia que intentó asesinarnos por culpa del padre de Link y una de sus misiones como policía encubierto?-** preguntó Zelda, encontrando todo el asunto difícil de creer.

**-Bueno, le pasó lo mismo que a los políticos-**

**-¿Hizo promesas ridículamente falsas que igual le consiguieron votos?-**

**-No, perdió de vista sus ideales correctos, que ahora son una visión retorcida cuya realización se basa en el poder-**

**-¿Podrías explicarte un poco mejor?-** preguntó Link, al parecer bastante interesado en todo lo que el pelirrojo tuviese que decir.

Ganondorf inhaló profundamente: era una larga y triste historia que no contaba hace años, sobre una persona de la cual odiaba hablar, y en la que estaba terriblemente involucrado, al punto de ser un co-protagonista... esa era la peor parte para él, incluso si jamás hizo nada malo.

**-Estoy seguro de que sus padres ya les contaron el clásico cuento de hadas de Hyrule… La princesa, la Trifuerza, el héroe con la túnica verde, y el demonio del desierto… ¿alguna vez se preguntaron por qué el demonio quería tanto esa Trifuerza, y por qué quería dominar Hyrule? Piénsenlo bien por favor, ¿quiénes eran los que vivían en el desierto?-**

**-A ver… Poes, Peahats, Gibdos, Redeads, Anubis, Leeches, Iron Knuckles, Leevers y en algunas ocasiones buitres fastidiosos…-** enumeró Link distraídamente. (…Por alguna razón no me sorprende que se los conozca de memoria).

-**Además de todos esos horribles monstruos, estaba la tribu Gerudo. Algo que muchos no saben es que el demonio del desierto antes era un Gerudo. El desierto es un lugar horrible, con poca comida y nada de agua, donde sobrevivir era una batalla que se libraba día y noche, ya sea bajo el ardiente sol, o bajo la helada luna… Hyrule era como un pedazo de cielo, lo suficientemente cerca como para sobrevivir el viaje a través del desierto para llegar a él-**

**-Entonces, ¿el demonio quería dominar Hyrule porque quería un mejor lugar para vivir?-** preguntó Zelda, sorprendida con esa parte del relato que nunca le habían contado.

**-Al principio sí: quería que él y su pueblo tuvieran una nueva oportunidad en vez de permanecer en donde obviamente no la había… Pero los habitantes de Hyrule miraban con desprecio a los Gerudo, porque eran una tribu de ladrones. Después de todo, era la única forma de sobrevivir en el desierto… Como no podía simplemente meterse en Hyrule con su tribu, decidió tomar esas tierras a la fuerza: todo sea por el bienestar de su gente… Pero para hacerlo, necesitaba poder-**

**-Entonces, tu padre…-**

**-Al principio mi padre tenía buenas ideas: no más hambre, no más sufrimiento, que todos fuesen tratados por igual. Mi padre venía de un origen muy humilde, así que podía entender cómo se sentían las demás personas fácilmente. Sacrificó mucho para estudiar en una buena escuela, se desveló varias veces aprendiendo cada materia, y se esforzó para ser el mejor en todo lo que hacía… Cuando por fin se graduó de Secundaria, y quiso ir a la Universidad Estatal de Hyrule, la mejor de todas, entró con una beca ganada con sudor, lágrimas y esperanza: quiso internarse en la rama de la diplomacia y la política, pensando que si se esforzaba como antes, lo lograría… Pero la Universidad lo expulsó-**

**-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?-**

**-Mi padre era el único Gerudo en todo el campus. Todos los días era golpeado, insultado y humillado públicamente, pero el aguantó cada puñetazo, cada palabra, y cada abuso que los demás hacían. Los profesores solían ignorar sus quejas, y aunque el director se mostraba preocupado, nunca hizo nada por temor a que las cosas empeorasen y tuviese que lidiar con los presumidos padres de un montón de ricachones… Mi padre soportó todo eso, porque creía que sus ideales y su voluntad eran suficientes para cambiar al mundo-**.

Ganondorf se detuvo por un momento. Recordaba el día en que Ganon, su padre, le había narrado todo esto, detalle por detalle, mencionando cada nombre, cada fecha, con la ayuda de un viejo, grueso y pesado diario.

Recordó las fotos amarillentas, en blanco y negro, que le había mostrado: fotos del barrio donde creció, todo lleno de escombros y basura, con grafiti en las paredes, y cables negros colgando de postes de luz, con pinta de que en cualquier momento iban a caerse. También había varias fotos de su padre cuando era niño, mostrando orgullosamente un libro usado, un lápiz y un sacapuntas, o sosteniendo diplomas por "Mejor Composición Literaria", "Concurso de Deletreo", "Primer Lugar en Concurso de Matemáticas", "Mejor Proyecto de Ciencias"… trofeos deportivos, medallas, certificados, hoja de calificaciones con resultados máximos…

Pero también había fotos de su padre con el rostro golpeado, lleno de moretones, hinchado, e incluso en el hospital con un brazo enyesado, en muletas o con collarín en su cuello. Ganondorf recordó haberle preguntado a su padre sobre un recorte de periódico que había guardado, donde se veía una foto suya siendo arrestado, y se veía un artículo en letras diminutas, que no podía leer porque aún era muy pequeño para saber cómo. La respuesta de Ganon ese día había sido impactante.

**-El día en que mi padre perdió la paciencia fue el día de su graduación. Por fin, luego de años aguantando con la cabeza gacha todo tipo de maltrato físico y psicológico, mi padre recibiría su certificado, su diploma, y lanzaría su birrete al aire junto con todas esas personas que le hicieron la vida imposible… Ese era el plan, hasta que notó un grupo de compañeros del campus golpeando a una chica Gerudo que estaba esperando el autobús en la acera, con la intención de abusar de ella como "celebración" por su graduación…-**

**-Eso suena horrible…-**

**-Lo peor es que quizás se hubiesen salido con la suya de haber logrado su objetivo: la mayoría de los estudiantes venían de familias ricas y poderosas, bien dispuestas a sobornar a quien sea con tal de levantar cualquier cargo. Mi padre intervino, hecho una furia, y por primera vez recurrió a la violencia para encargarse de los bravucones. Como comprenderán, alguien llamó a la policía, y todos salieron arrestados… Pero sólo mi padre terminó con cargos mientras todos los demás salían libres, dejando atrás innumerables sobornos, y la Universidad no quiso reconocer el título de mi padre, porque técnicamente nunca había recibido el certificado…-**.

Sabía que la historia que estaba contando era triste, pero no se esperaba ese extraño sentimiento en el pecho, como si estuviese siendo aplastado por algo muy pesado y se le estuviesen rompiendo las costillas lentamente. O por lo menos, no se esperaba sentir así de nuevo, después de haber contado ya por segunda vez el mismo relato: el día en que le dijo la misma historia a Nabooru se había sentido igual. ¿No se supone que cuando narras algo que te hace sentir mal, terminas sintiéndote mejor?. Tomó aire antes de continuar:

**-Después de esto, mi padre cambió su objetivo: ¿de qué te sirve tener buenas ideas, si no puedes realizarlas? ¿Por qué has de hacer las cosas correctamente, cuando la gente mala se sale con la suya? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo?. Para realizar un sueño no necesitas esforzarte ni creer en ti mismo ni toda esa basura, necesitas respeto, temor, poder… Y no puedes depender de la moral para ganar esas cosas, por lo menos, no en el interior. Fue así como poco a poco, mi padre planeó un método práctico y efectivo para conseguir lo que quería: si los que gobiernan el mundo son personas retorcidas, crueles y destructivas, entonces él sería el que comandaría a esas personas… Así nacieron los "Hijos del Rey". Mi padre sigue siendo una buena persona en el exterior, pero por dentro, tiene un corazón de piedra, sumergido en profundas sombras de odio, resentimiento y sed de venganza, y no se detendrá hasta tener el control completo del Bajo Mundo, y modelar desde allí el resto a su manera… y está dispuesto a eliminar a quien sea con tal de conseguirlo-**

**-Entonces, ese era el objetivo de los "Hijos del Rey"… Juro que durante todo este tiempo, nunca pude hallar un patrón o una verdadera razón a todos los trabajos que recibíamos…-** comentó Zant, algo enojado consigo mismo. Si el fantasma hubiese sido visible, lo más probable es que tendría el semblante serio.

**-Precisamente. Todo estaba cuidadosamente planeado para que cada trabajo asignado a los miembros pareciera tener un significado mínimo, pero de la misma forma en que las gotas de agua pueden llenar un vaso, todas esas "insignificantes" misiones se sumaban para formar algo más grande… Link, Zelda… siento mucho que estén involucrados en todo esto, y de verdad pido disculpas: si no hubiera sido tan cobarde en primer lugar, y les hubiera ayudado, entonces nada de esto habría pasado… Pero por lo menos, ahora estoy dispuesto a hacer algo en lugar de quedarme sentado. Sé cómo Link puede recuperar por completo su memoria, y sé cómo evitar que les vuelvan a molestar de nuevo con todo este asunto, pero necesito que confíen en mí-**

**-¿Qué debemos hacer?-** preguntó Link.

**-… Tendrán que venir conmigo a ver a mi padre-**.

* * *

Contrariamente a lo que Zelda había pensado, Ganondorf no los estaba guiando a un barrio abandonado y con pinta de peligroso, sino a un pequeño suburbio en la parte vieja de la ciudad: quizás no eran casas grandes y lujosas, pero era bonitas y estaba bien cuidadas. Al parecer, el tal Ganon Dragmire era un vecino normal en un vecindario normal rodeado de gente normal, con una vida normal… o por lo menos lo aparentaba bien.

Al principio se había negado a ir: le parecía difícil confiar en Ganondorf después de todo lo que les había dicho, pero Link la convenció. Pensar en que por fin las cosas regresarían a la normalidad, pensar en que podría volver a ser el mismo de antes, recordar definitivamente su vida, era una idea demasiado tentadora. Zant los estaba acompañando, en silencio, para no llamar la atención. De alguna forma, el fantasma presentía que necesitaba ir también, en lugar de quedarse en casa.

**-¿Estás bien?**- le preguntó Link a Zelda, mirándola fijamente.

**-Sí, es sólo que… no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en Ganondorf así de fácil?-**

**-Pues, hay muchas cosas que aprendí cuando fui un lobo… Una de ellas es poder darme cuenta de las malas intenciones de las personas. Puede que no lo parezca por su exterior intimidante, pero Ganondorf es realmente un buen tipo-**

**-Eso es impresionante-**

**-Gracias, me alegra que por fin algo bueno saliese de todo esto…-**

**-Estás vivo y regresaste, eso ya es suficiente para mí-**

**-Lo sé y lo aprecio, pero de verdad necesito de vuelta mi memoria. Sé que querías recuperarla por completo tú misma, pero creo que estamos haciendo lo correcto al pedir ayuda: no puedes simplemente cargar con todo tú sola, y no quiero que lo hagas… Creo que esa es una de las principales razones por lo que quiero que todo vuelva a como era-**

**-… Había olvidado cómo se sentía tenerte, y que te preocuparas así por mí… Link, cuando todo esto termine, te prometo que todo volverá a ser como era antes-**

**-Llegamos…- **interrumpió Ganondorf.

Se habían detenido frente a una casa bien cuidada, con el césped recién podado y la cerca blanca pintada uniformemente. Parecía uno de los últimos lugares donde se supone viviría un líder de una mafia. Ganondorf subió el par de escalones hacia la entrada principal y tocó el timbre antes de abrir la puerta con su llave. Hizo señas para que le siguieran adentro.

**-Abuela, ya llegué-** anunció en voz alta el pelirrojo, cerrando la puerta luego de que todos hubieran entrado.

**-¡Ganny! Llegaste más temprano el día de hoy, tendrías que haberme avisado que…-** comenzó a regañarlo la achacosa ancianita Twinrova, pero se detuvo al notar que su encantador nieto venía acompañado.

**-No puede ser… ¿Zelda Hyrule, Link Kokiri… y Zant? Ganondorf Dragmire, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no es seguro involucrarte con ex alumnos y/o fantasmas? ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez?-**

**-Sí, estuve encerrado en un armario-**

**-¡Por una semana entera! ¿Pueden creer que sobrevivió una semana encerrado en un armario? En fin, ¿qué están haciendo aquí, Ganny?-**

**-¿Recuerdas las noticias hace cuatro años?-**

**-¿"El Club de Bádminton de Hyrule pierde contra Los Reales de Labrynna"?-**

**-Esa no, la otra-**

**-Ah… "Joven Estudiante Muere en Accidente"… Pero tú y yo sabíamos que Link estaba vivo-**

**-Abuela, necesitan ver a mi padre…-**

**-… Sabes que involucrar a estas pobres almas con Ganon puede resultar peligroso-**

**-Con todo respeto señora, yo ya estoy muerto-** interrumpió Zant.

Twinrova permaneció en silencio por un segundo: sus ancianos ojos habían visto muchas cosas durante su vida, pero nunca había conocido a un grupo de jovencitos tan decididos, que se les notaba en el semblante.

**-Ya estoy haciéndome vieja Ganny… Pero todavía puedo ver. Pasen por favor, Ganon está en su oficina… Mientras tanto haré galletas y prepararé algo de té-** contestó la anciana, apartándose en dirección a la cocina. _"Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Ganny. Puede que seas su hijo, pero Ganon es un hombre peligroso, incluso para ti…"_ pensó.

Ganondorf guió a sus invitados hacia una habitación específica. Tocó la puerta antes de abrirla, y entró silenciosamente, con sus tres invitados siguiéndole de cerca.

Sentado frente a un escritorio, un hombre de gigantesca complexión dedicaba toda su atención a diferentes papeles y documentos. Era parecido a Ganondorf, de tez morena y pelo rojizo, pero era quizás igual o más grande que su hijo, y ya tenía unas cuantas canas asomándose por ese cabello escarlata intenso. Siguió con la vista fija en su trabajo, sin levantar la mirada ni un segundo, como si simplemente estuviese ignorando lo que le rodeaba.

**-Padre-**

**-Ganondorf-**

Ganon apartó la vista de sus papeles y dirigió una mirada fría a su hijo. Retiró sus lentes de lectura y por lo que parecía por primera vez, observó detalladamente al grupo de intrusos en su oficina. El rostro del gigante tras el escritorio parecía esculpido en piedra: frío, sin emoción, y absolutamente inescrutable.

**-Zant… ¿Por qué sigues en este mundo? ¿No logras descansar? ¿O es que acaso no estás realmente muerto?-** comentó Ganon.

Por primera vez, Zant permaneció callado, sin saber qué responder: por tanto tiempo había deseado encontrar al culpable de su desgracia, y ahora que lo tenía en frente, no podía hacer nada.

**-Link… ¿Por qué has venido? ¿No logras recuperar tu memoria? ¿O puede que deseas vengarte por todo lo que te hice pasar?-** volvió a preguntar Ganon.

Link también se quedó mudo, no porque no supiese qué contestar, sino porque estaba confundido: quería recuperar su memoria completamente y volver a su antigua vida, pero ahora que tenía a la persona que podía proporcionarle lo que quería, no sabía si debería primero darle una lección por todo lo que les hizo pasar a él y a sus amigos.

**-Zelda… ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Estás acompañando a tus amigos porque no te atreverías a venir sola? ¿O quizás quieres conocer la verdad detrás de todas tus desgracias?-** habló Ganon por tercera vez.

**-¿Acaso hay una razón para que a la gente le pasen cosas malas? Vine porque Link necesita su memoria de vuelta, y no voy a dejarlo solo, no ahora cuando más me necesita-** dijo la rubia, para sorpresa de los demás presentes, aunque Ganon permaneció igual: no era la primera vez que alguien pudiera contestarle, pero había que ser muy valiente para hacerlo.

**-Definitivamente eres una Hyrule. Pocos son los que saben o se atreven a responder a mis preguntas. Sin embargo, me temo que estás equivocada: siempre hay una razón para la mala fortuna… En tu caso, Zelda Hyrule, tu mala suerte se debe a tres factores: tu abuelo, tus padres, y Rune Kokiri-**

**-No entiendo cuál es la relación entre mi familia y usted-**

**-¿Acaso no es obvia? Dime niña, ¿en qué trabaja Daphnes Hyrule? ¿En qué trabajaban tus padres? ¿En qué trabajaba Rune?-**

**-Mi abuelo es juez, mis padres eran diplomáticos, y el señor Rune era policía…-**

**-Bien, ahora dime… ¿Cómo crees que se relacionan conmigo?-**.

Pasó demasiado rápido. Link pudo notar el mar de sentimientos que inundaban el corazón de Zelda en esos momentos: ira, sorpresa, dolor, confusión...

**-¡Fue su culpa…! ¡Usted lo hizo! ¡Nunca fue un accidente!-**

**-El objetivo era atrasar el vuelo para que la reunión con los embajadores fracasase. El plan nunca fue que murieran-**

**-¡No solo estaban mis padres allí, había gente inocente! ¡Murieron por culpa suya!-**

**-Nadie es inocente-**

**-¡¿Y QUIÉN ES USTED PARA JUZGAR ESO?!-**

**-Yo soy Ganon Dragmire, líder de los "Hijos del Rey", y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de obtener mi objetivo. Llámame monstruo, llámame basura, llámame como quieras, porque no me interesa la opinión de una niña cuya vida ha sido un regalo y no conoce el verdadero sufrimiento. El fin justifica los medios: si para salvar al mundo debo matar, robar, mentir, entonces que así sea-**

**-De nada sirve querer salvar al mundo si durante el proceso no quedará nada de él-** reiteró Link.

Hubo silencio.

**-Arruinaste tantas vidas… Dices que quieres arreglar el mundo, dices que lo quieres hacer mejor, ¿pero no te has dado cuenta de que todo lo que has hecho ha sido empeorarlo? ¿Cómo puedes eliminar la infelicidad si tú mismo la causas? ¿Te eliminarás a ti mismo al final? Si sacrificas todo, entonces no quedará nada por lo cual sacrificarse-** dijo Zant, cuya apariencia invisible hacía difícil entender con qué sentimientos decía esas palabras. Zelda pareció calmarse, y avanzó un poco hacia el escritorio:

**-No puedes decidir por los demás, diciendo que es lo mejor: cada quien tiene el derecho y el deber de buscar su propia felicidad. Nadie dijo que sea fácil, pero nada que sea fácil…-**

**-…vale la pena-** completó Ganondorf.

Ganon suspiró con aire cansado antes de levantarse de su escritorio; realmente era más alto que su hijo. Caminó silenciosamente hacia la ventana más cercana, y se quedó mirando hacia el exterior:

**-Debo admitir que Daphnes te ha enseñado bien… Siempre fue un juez justo, pero bondadoso. Lo sé porque fue él quien me dio la idea, de forma indirecta, de intentar ayudar al mundo. Recuerdo cuando me arrestaron aquel día en la universidad, y cómo se negó a todo tipo de soborno para darme aunque sea un poco de justicia… gracias a él, no tuve que ir a la cárcel. Desde el principio me hubiese sido conveniente si tus padres hubieran muerto, pero no quería que eso sucediese… me dije a mi mismo que, si alguna vez tenía que retribuir un favor, era ese, y ordené específicamente que solo atrasasen el vuelo, pero algo salió mal… En lugar de deshacerse de la gasolina cuando el avión todavía estaba en tierra, esos idiotas abrieron un agujero al tanque y el combustible se acabó en pleno vuelo… Nunca fue mi intención lastimar a la familia Hyrule-**. Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

**-La familia de Link por otro lado, sabía que su padre estaba de encubierto, pero no lo consideré una amenaza: no tenía información suficiente ni para hacer un informe. Sabía que estaba en un callejón sin salida, y que se iría al menor contratiempo que encontrase. Cuando la madre de Link se enfermó, mis sospechas se cumplieron, pues Rune salió corriendo y no apareció más, aunque les aseguro que nunca le deseé la muerte a esa mujer, ni tuve que ver con su precario estado de salud… Zant, lo que le ocurrió a tu familia me temo, eso sí fue más o menos a propósito… La idea era que pareciese un accidente, no que tú eras el culpable-**

**-¿Debería sentirme mejor con eso?-** reiteró el fantasma.

**-No, y no espero que me perdones. Ustedes tres tienen algo en común, y es que terminaron involucrados gracias a un malentendido. En ese momento, cuando envié a DarkLink a encargarse de ustedes, la idea era que solo eliminase a Rune. Me temo que en ese momento era algo más personal para él, y quiso tomarse el asunto en sus propias manos. Como DarkLink falló, las órdenes automáticas del resto de mis subordinados era completar su misión, y asumieron que el objetivo era matarlos a todos… ¿o me equivoco, Zant?-**

**-No, no se equivoca… Agahnim dijo que teníamos que eliminarlos a todos y hacerlo parecer un accidente…-**

**-Bien. Me alegra tener que decirte que no estás muerto, tuviste suerte en eso: sólo perdiste tu cuerpo físico, pero tu mente y alma están intactos, así que sólo tienes que buscar un cuerpo donde meterte, puede ser cualquier objeto. Es por eso que sigues aquí, porque te habías metido en el cuerpo de Link-**

**-¿Cómo demonios sabe todo eso?-**

**-Yo sé todo lo que me interesa saber… Ahora Link, en cuanto a tu memoria…-**. Ganon se le quedó mirando al rubio intensamente antes de arrojarle una guía telefónica por la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

**-¡Padre!-**

**-Tranquilo Ganondorf, el pobre sólo necesitaba estimular su cerebro un poco más para recuperar la memoria. Cuando despierte estará como nuevo-**

**-¿Era necesario usar la guía telefónica?-**

**-Era eso o un lápiz en la nariz, sinceramente la segunda opción me pareció más cruel, ¿quién haría algo así?-**.

Esta vez, el gigante se volvió para mirar a Zelda. Ganon la miró un par de veces antes de volver a sentarse en su escritorio.

**-En cuanto a usted, señorita Hyrule… No puedo devolverle a sus padres, ni puedo retroceder el tiempo… Pero puedo colaborar en otras cosas: su joven amigo Link seguramente necesitará una coartada para explicar su milagroso regreso, y estoy dispuesto a manejar mis contactos para arreglarlo. Le aseguro que, después de todo el trabajo que me dieron con los "Hijos del Rey", lo último que quiero es tener que pasar por el mismo papeleo, así que usted, sus amigos y familia están a salvo, tiene mi palabra, y si no es suficiente, Ganondorf la protegerá de ahora en adelante si mi personal se sale de control. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la nieta de un viejo conocido… Y aunque no me crea, le doy las gracias: me demostró lo incompetente que podía resultar mi método al eliminar a tantos de mis subordinados. No volverá a escuchar el nombre de los "Hijos del Rey" nunca más-**.

* * *

Tetra tomó su mochila y miró hacia atrás, en dirección al océano. Por fin la excursión a la Isla Koholint había terminado, y ahora todos regresaban a casa: se moría por enseñarle a Sheik las fotografías de sus nuevas travesuras con Toon y Aryll, y no podía esperar para ver a Gonzo e ir todos juntos a tomarse una malteada en el Keaton Feliz. Había extrañado mucho a Link el perro, y tenía nuevas bromas para molestar a Zelda.

**-Ya casi llegamos-** comentó Toon, interrumpiendo el tren del pensamiento de Tetra.

**-Sí, ya se puede ver el puerto desde aquí. ¿Listo para regresar?-**

**-Claro, no hay lugar como el hogar… ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando lleguemos?-**

**-Pensaba jugarle un par de bromas a Zelda, o quizás ir al Keaton Feliz contigo y Aryll a tomarnos algo-**

**-Eso suena bien. ¿Crees que haya pasado algo interesante mientras nos fuimos?-**

**-Conociendo a Sheik, seguramente nos llegarán órdenes de restricción o tendremos que pagar la cuenta de hospital de alguna persona- **(suena como mi rutina diaria). Ambos se fueron de la cubierta y entraron de vuelta al ferri, dirigiéndose a buscar sus cosas.

**-No creo que Sheik haya tenido suficiente tiempo como para meterse en un lío grave-**

**-¿Bromeas? Dale un sacapuntas, regresa cinco minutos después y verás cómo no quedará nada de la habitación donde lo dejaste solo-**

**-Vamos Tet, puede que él sea un desastre, pero Zelda está con él y lo mantiene bajo control, ¿qué podría salir mal?-**

_**-SEÑORES PASAJEROS, LES HABLA SU CAPITÁN. EL FERRI HA TOCADO PUERTO Y PRONTO PODRÁN DESCENDER A TIERRA FIRME, SE LES AGRADECE BUSQUEN SUS OBJETOS PERSONALES Y SE PREPAREN PARA DESEMBARCAR, GRACIAS-**_ anunció un altoparlante.

Dicho y hecho, la embarcación terminó de acomodarse mientras los pasajeros se acumulaban en la salida principal, y muy pronto se abrieron las compuertas, dejando salir a toda esa gente.

**-Tetra, Toon, Aryll, no se separen, debemos encontrar a Zelda-** ordenó Daphnes, tomando su celular y marcando el número de su nieta mayor.

**-¿Aló? ¿Zelda?... Sí, ya desembarcamos, ¿dónde estás querida?... Muy bien, espéranos allí… Sí, el viaje fue genial… ¿Una sorpresa? Sheik no hizo ningún desastre, ¿verdad?... Ah, está bien, ya vamos para allá…**-.

**-¿Qué le dijo, Señor Hyrule?-** preguntó Aryll.

**-Dijo que tenía una sorpresa especial, algo increíble. No dijo qué era, así que lo mejor será apurarnos, ¿verdad chicos?-**.

Daphnes avanzó entre las personas en el puerto, asegurándose siempre de que sus jóvenes acompañantes les estuviesen siguiendo, y procuró no perderse entre la agitada multitud. Llegando al punto donde Zelda dijo que estaría divisaron que la joven rubia no estaba sola. ¿Quién era ese muchacho alto junto a ella?.

**-… No puede ser…-** dijo de repente el anciano en voz alta.

No podía ser posible, tenía que ser un truco de sus ancianos ojos. Miró a Toon, Aryll y Tetra, y notó que dirigían su mirada hacia Zelda, al mismo punto a donde antes estaba mirando él.

**-Es imposible-** dijo nuevamente Daphnes, antes de que su pequeño grupo de jóvenes corrieran a toda velocidad hacia Zelda…y Link.

Si alguna vez lloraste con Titanic, o con la muerte de Mufasa, o la mamá de Bambi, o Ray la luciérnaga, o el reencuentro de Nemo con su padre, pues olvídate de todo eso querido lector, y agrega esta escena a la lista.

Link abrazó a sus hermanos con todas sus fuerzas, los tres soltando lágrimas como cataratas, producto de la enorme felicidad y alivio.

**-¡Creímos que estabas muerto!-**

**-¡Te extrañamos tanto!-**

**-¡Hermano, te amamos muchísimo!-**

**-¡Es un milagro!-**

**-¡Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad!-**

**-¡Realmente estás vivo, regresaste!**-.

Era imposible entender completamente lo que decían ya que hablaban al mismo tiempo, pero más o menos por esa índole es que andaba la conversación. Cuando Daphnes por fin llegó, el abrazo familiar ya era todo un mar de lágrimas y risas, que se agrandó más cuando los Hyrule se unieron a los hermanos Kokiri.

**-Muchacho, ¿cómo es posible todo esto? ¿Cómo estás vivo?- **preguntaba una y otra vez el anciano.

**-Vaati y Sheik me encontraron, había perdido la memoria y estaba viviendo en el bosque todo este tiempo… Gracias a Zelda recuperé mis recuerdos-**

**-Zelda, niña mía, eres un verdadero ángel-**

**-Creo que Sheik y Vaati merecen más el crédito en esto, Abuelo-**.

Se miraron nuevamente entre todos, tratando de secar en vano las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus rostros. Era como si toda esa tristeza, esos cuatro años pensando en la muerte y en la pérdida, pudieran ser lavados con esas infinitas gotas de agua salada.

**-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-** preguntó Daphnes.

**-¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Volvemos a casa y celebramos! ¡Todo el mundo tiene que saber que Link está de vuelta!-** respondió Tetra, entusiasmada.

**-Las cosas regresarán a la normalidad después de esto, estoy segura-** afirmó Aryll.

El grupo de adolescentes y Daphnes se subieron al auto. Zelda se disponía a subirse al puesto de conductor cuando Link la tomó gentilmente del brazo para llamar su atención.

**-Estuviste esperándome todo este tiempo… Gracias-**

**-No entiendo qué debes agradecer, de verdad-**

**-Bueno, lo de tus padres, se que fue horrible, pero al menos algo bueno salió de todo eso-**

**-Lo sé… Si no fuera por toda esta locura, nunca te habría conocido-**

**-Y de no ser por ti, no habría podido regresar, Zel… Quizás hemos vivido muchas desgracias hasta ahora, pero si algo bueno salió de todo esto, es que nos conocimos… Y también tengo que agradecerte por algo más…-**.

Le dio un corto beso en los labios, antes de dedicarle esa extraña sonrisa suya, mirándola con sus intensos ojos azules:

**-Te amo Zelda, y no hay palabras para agradecerte que me lo yayas hecho recordar-**

**-No lo habías olvidado, tonto, solo te distrajiste un poco, eso es todo… Link, también te amo-**

**-No sabes cuánto extrañé que me dijeras eso…-**

**-Ahora tenemos que empezar tu vida de nuevo, ¿verdad?-**

**-Puede que sí, puede que no… Pero mientras tú y yo estemos juntos…-**

**-¿Qué podría salir mal?- **sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

**-_-_-****Fin****-_-_-**

* * *

**Gatt**: -Antes de que crean que aquí termina-

**NK**: -No se preocupen, este es el último capítulo oficial, pero todavía queda algo más-

**Gatt**: -Tan prontamente como podamos, les daremos nada más ni nada menos que un capítulo especial, con contenido extra-

**NK**: -Cómo se nos ocurrió la idea, cómo la desarrollamos, el guión original, el segundo guión original, datos curiosos, e incluso un epílogo-

**Gatt**: -Recuerden la campaña del Gato Interdimensional, y por favor a cualquiera que tenga los primeros tres capítulos de Mariposa en tu Hombro Derecho, me encantaría que por favor contacte con nosotros-

**NK**: -Si va a dejar dirección de correo electrónico, recuerden que F-Fiction censura los correos, así que tendrán que escribirlo algo así como _tumama arroba hotmail punto com_ , pero que sea entendible-

**Gatt**: -Eviten escribir en anónimo o no podremos responderles si algo pasa o si preguntan algo-

**NK**: -Fue muy divertido estar con ustedes-

**Gatt**: -Gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora-

**NK**: -Gatt, sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias, pero hemos hecho un buen trabajo juntos-

**Gatt**: -Sí, no nos ha salido tan mal, y hemos conseguido un gran éxito y… Espera un segundo… ¡Oh no, no voy a hacer las paces contigo, vete al diablo!-

**NK**: -¿Eh?-

**Gatt**: -Ya entiendo lo que pasa, ¡todo el maldito capi final fue un condenado melodrama! ¡Casi no tuve nada que ver!-

**NK**: -¿De qué estás hablando? ¡¿Dices que te saboteé?!-

**Gatt**: -¡Demonios que lo hiciste, no puedo creer que casi caigo en esa cagada tuya!-

**NK**: -¡No te saboteé en lo más mínimo, es obvio que el capítulo final debía ser el más serio y sentimental de todos!

**Gatt**: -¡No, debía ser el más gracioso e hilarante! ¡No el deprimente melodramático super homosexual y aburrido!-

**NK**: -¡TÚ Y TU CONDENADA COMEDIA, ESQUIZOFRÉNICA PSICÓPATA! ¡LOCA DE REMATE!

**Gatt**: -¡Y TÚ Y TU ASQUEROSO DRAMA, LLENO DE BASURA MORAL Y SENTIMENTAL! ¡EMO ASQUEROSO! ¡RARITO!-

(Mientras nuestros escritores resuelven sus diferencias, o por lo menos lo intentan… Está bien, no, no creemos que vayan a arreglar su extraña relación, menos aún intentarlo, pero se puede soñar… en fin, mientras nuestros escritores dedican nuevamente su tiempo a un conflicto emocional interno capaz de enviar al manicomio al más sano de los filósofos griegos, les agradecemos a todos ustedes queridos lectores por apoyarnos hasta el día de hoy. Esperen mucho más de nuestra parte, porque nuestros dos queridos escritores llegaron para quedarse y así será. Con un gran aplauso les felicitamos por terminar de leer la interminable saga, y les enviamos a cada uno de ustedes un caluroso abrazo, por todos esos momentos agradables que pasamos con ustedes, y esperamos sigan pasando. Con todo el cariño del mundo les saludamos. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	7. Chapter 7

**Gatt**: -Nos volvemos a ver nuevamente, damas y caballeros-

**NK**: -Y nada menos que para darles un pequeño contenido extra-

**Gatt**: -Con esta joyita se enterarán de todos esos sucios secretos que hemos estado guardando mientras escribíamos-

**NK**: -Sí, incluso podrán saber nuestros sucios secre… espera, ¿qué?-

**Gatt**: -Y con saber "nuestros" sucios secretos, me refiero a los de NK-

**NK**: -¡No te atreverías!-

**Gatt**: -Pues fíjate que sí- *oprimiendo misterioso botón rojo*

*No pasa nada*

**NK**: -…-

**Gatt**: -…-

*Sigue sin pasar nada*

**NK**: -… ¿Se supone que eso hacía algo?-

**Gatt**: -¡JALAPEÑO!-

**NK**: -¿Jala qué?-

*Golpea a NK con un jalapeño gigante*

*NK cae inconsciente al suelo*

**Gatt**: -¡GATO!-

**Gato Interdimensional**: -Meow-

**Gatt**: -Asegúrate de que duerma con los peces… sabía demasiado…-

**Gato Interdimensional**: -Meow-

*El Gato Interdimensional desaparece con NK*

**Gatt**: -Y ahora que me deshice de ese molesto álter ego, debo tachar de la lista el plan Balabú Número Jennifer… ¡Y proseguir por mi cuenta! ¡HA! ¡EN SU CARA, PROFESORA DE SEGUNDO GRADO, LE DIJE QUE JENNIFER ERA UN NÚMERO INFALIBLE!-

(Mientras Gatt hace de las suyas, NK permanece desaparecido y el Gato Interdimensional hace lo que todos los gatos hacen, viajar entre dimensiones… Bueno, no todos los gatos. En fin, mientras tanto, en algún lugar del Planeta Tierra, usted querido lector está sentado frente al monitor y lee esto a través de F-Fiction. Así es, somos adivinos y hemos instalado cámaras de seguridad en los monitores de todos nuestros lectores, agradezcan al Gato Interdimensional por esta clara violación a su privacidad. Les agradecemos permanezcan sentados y con las manos siempre dentro del vehículo, en caso de irritación, vómito, diarrea, hemorragia o embolia entre otros síntomas a parte de la muerte consulte a su médico o consígase un seguro. La morgue ofrece descuento de dos por uno así que asegúrese de conseguir un ataúd bonito si piensa que va a morir, si no, entonces prepárese para el pandemonio que será este contenido extra, consumido por usted bajo su propio riesgo, coma frutas y verduras, la leche materna es el mejor alimento para el lactante, publicidad válida sólo en el Planeta Tierra. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo Extra: Parte Gatt**

A ver, ¿por dónde comienzo?. La idea original me vino durante una hermosa epifanía: estaba allí nomás escuchando algunas canciones de Sonata Arctica mientras dibujaba unas viñetas para mi comic (para aquellos que no lo saben la escritura es mi segunda rama artística, el dibujo siempre vino primero).

Después de eso, obviamente me metí mi dosis de chocolate diaria, y empecé a ver un par de videos de Vocaloid mientras unas amigas me preguntaban qué tanto me interesaba la idea de escribir un Fanfic. Les dije que lo mío era dibujar, no escribir, porque esa rama le pertenece a NK, y luego de insistirme como un par de energúmenas, me fui a dormir…

Pero todo cambió cuando la Nación del Fuego atacó.

No, ya en serio, tuve este extrañísimo sueño donde una piña con traje de hawaiana bailaba en el intermedio de una obra de teatro donde las zanahorias bailando can-can eran el principal espectáculo, seguido de un melón usando un bikini rosado idéntico al que había usado mi profesora de matemáticas en mi sueño anterior (que por cierto tiene como 70 años, pero mi retorcida mente ubicó su cabeza en el cuerpo de una supermodelo, así al estilo photoshop. Juré desde ese día no volver a meter mi dedo en el frasco de Nutella antes de ir a dormir). Por supuesto me pareció de lo más normal, porque tengo esta cierta tendencia a soñar con animales y/o vegetales usando ropa extraña y cantando música de los cincuenta. No sé cómo, pero al día siguiente tenía una completamente nueva idea para una historia: nada menos que la idea original para la trama de "Romeo y Cenicienta".

El concepto era simple: Zelda y Tetra son dos hermanas huérfanas que se mudan a casa de su abuelo, el juez Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Zelda conoce a Link, un chico que trabaja como ayudante multiusos para Daphnes, y que reside en el orfanato del pueblo con sus dos hermanos menores desde la muerte de su madre y el arresto de su padre. Todo parece igual hasta ahora, excepto que el choque entre Link y Zelda duraba más originalmente.

Link y Zelda se llevan de la patada al principio: ¿por qué?.

Fácil, Link es un chico que ha sufrido bastante en sus cortos diecisiete añitos de existencia, y es básicamente un amargado con mala suerte, que ahora tenía que lidiar con "las dos nietas consentidas de su jefe". Quizás no odiaba al juez Hyrule porque el empleo le estaba ayudando con su situación económica, pero ¿si había más gente en la casa, no significaba que tendría más trabajo que hacer, y tendría que lidiar con más personas, demasiadas para su propio gusto?. El personaje de Link es bastante solitario y gruñón, culpen a NK por eso. Otra razón por la que Linkie parece odiar tanto a Zelda, es que ella puede leerlo mejor que un libro infantil de Dora la Exploradora. Es algo así como que creas que tu ropa está genial hasta que sale alguien y te dice que no le gusta, ¡pero a todos los demás sí! (Y entonces en tu mente estás algo así como "HIJO DE TU MALPARIDA MADRE, ABORTO HOMOSEXUAL, TRAVESTI PROSTITUTO DE TERCERA CLASE ASQUEROSO INSECTO RASTRERO, MÉTETE TUS OPINIONES POR EL CULO HASTA QUE SE TE SALGAN LAS HEMORROIDES"… pues eso).

Por parte de Zelda, ella siente que el joven empleado de su abuelo tiene algo en común con ella: está huerfanito, es el hermano mayor, y tiene que tomar sus responsabilidades. Zeldita está pasando por uno de esos momentos de la pubertad donde tiene que juntarse con otros gatos negros como ella para no sentirse tan negra ella misma, básicamente necesitaba un club al estilo Alcohólicos Anónimos. Claro está, lo primero que Link hizo fue mostrarse tajante e incluso un poco agresivo, así que con eso, no me sorprende que se hayan llevado de malas. ¡Pero qué le pasa a ese idiota! ¡Nomás le digo algo y ya quiere arrancarme la cabeza con un sacapuntas!.

En fin, la trama original exigía que Link y Zelda se llevasen de la patada al principio, para hacer más interesante el desarrollo de su extraña y tensa amistad, que luego se convertiría en algo un poco más grande. Una relación amor-odio abre las puertas a muchas situaciones incómodas y, bueno, la comedia es una desgracia que le ocurre a alguien más. ¡Cuántas payasadas podía escribir yo antes de que alguno de los dos perdiera la paciencia!. Era una rama infinita de posibilidades para la tortura, sin mencionar al resto de los personajes involucrados.

Esta relación tan extravagante, aunque algo obvia, iba a terminar de una forma bastante más sencilla y corta que la saga completa que les di. El plan original era, y no me maten por ello, que Link y Zelda llevasen su relación al siguiente nivel… dícese el tan temido "te amo". Daphnes no tenía nada en contra de que salieran juntos al principio, pero cuando las cosas se ponen más serias, se iba a oponer ABSLOUTAMENTE: en resumen, el pobre viejito iba a ser el "malo malote" del cuento. El papel del resto de los personajes, como Toon, Tetra, Mikau, Malon, etc., era tanto de apoyar como oponerse a la relación tan creciente entre Zelda y Link, a veces por razones personales, a veces por real consideración. Incluso algunos personajes no iban a siquiera aparecer, como Sheik o Midna, y tampoco existían los "Hijos del Rey".

Como sea, iba a ser una verdadera obra de una sola parte, con un final más abierto que una peli de Estudios Ghibli, y más simple que la mente de Paris Hilton: Zelda y Link se escapan a Jesús sabrá dónde, en busca de la felicidad (no se sorprendan por lo poco profundo que suena, por algo no fue el final definitivo). Quizás después escribiría un epílogo donde los dos tortolitos regresan varios años después a Windfall y Daphnes los perdona.

El plan dos era otra cosa: continuar. Eso hice. No me arrepiento, apuesto a que habrían odiado la primera idea que tuve.

Con la segunda idea llegó la segunda temporada, "Mariposa en tu Hombro Derecho". Básicamente la idea era conservada igual a lo que ustedes leyeron, aunque el final era distinto. Tenía dos ideas en ese momento: la primera es la opción que desarrollé en "Imán", y la segunda era que Link se hubiese salvado y hubiese permanecido humano. El problema era que Zant lo había poseído y le había hecho perder la memoria, así que cuando desapareció por cuatro años no tenía ni idea de que tenía amigos y familia. Link se uniría a los "Hijos del Rey" para terminar el trabajo de Zant y vengarse, casualmente se mete en un problema que lo lleva directo a la estación de policía, y entonces comienza la campaña de Zelda para regresarle su memoria y sacar a Zant de en medio. Nunca conseguí un final correcto para esa alternativa de la historia, así que opté por usar la opción que todos conocen…

¡Ok, lo confieso, la segunda alternativa era demasiado larga, y yo soy una floja! ¡No me avergüenzo de mi condición crónica de flojitis aguda! Hay peores que yo, por Dios, ¿qué me dicen de esos que actualizan una vez cada quinientos ciclos lunares según el calendario mesopotámico de Plutón? ¡Yo hice lo posible para actualizar una vez a la semana, a más tardar una vez cada tres semas! E incluso les di horario de actualizaciones para que no se metieran todos los días a esperar como imbéciles el capi nuevo, oh no, Gatt les dijo que actualiza domingos, martes o jueves, ¿pero me lo agradecen? ¡NO! Así que vergüenza para ustedes, montón de vagos de Internet, porque esta vaga de Internet no piensa pedir disculpas por ponerles todo color de rosa, ¡faltaría más!.

Y para los que me preguntaron por qué los títulos son nombres de canciones de Vocaloid, ¡pues porque cuando yo escribo cualquier cosa que no sea un One-Shot, le pongo título de canción!. La creatividad de inventarme un título ingenioso me la paso por la oreja con los fics, si quieren títulos ingeniosos, pues léanse algún One-Shot mío, que ya bastante le meto cráneo a toda una saga como para que me vayan pidiendo más.

* * *

**NK**: -¡GAAAATT!

**Gatt**: -¡NK! ¡Qué demonios haces aquí, creí que me había deshecho de ti!-

**NK**: -¡Si con deshacerte de mí te refieres a ordenarle a tu infernal Gato que me deje en un mercado de mariscos en un puerto de Dinamarca dentro del tanque de las langostas, pues sí, te deshiciste de mí MUY BIEN!-

**Gatt**: -¡Gato Interdimensional, te dije que durmiera con los peces, no con los crustáceos!-

**NK**: -¡Gatt, esta vez te pasaste!-

**Gatt**: -No lo creo, ¿recuerdas esa vez en la que te envié a Estambul disfrazado de chica y quisieron secuestrarte para el tráfico de mujeres?-

**NK**: -¡AL MENOS ESA VEZ ME DEJASTE UN BOLETO DE AVIÓN PARA REGRESARME!-

**Gatt**: -Y fue uno de los peores errores de mi vida…-

**NK**: -¡LOS DOS PODEMOS JUGAR AL MISMO JUEGO!-

**Gatt**: -Sí claro, ¿qué vas a hacer, golpearme con un jalapeño gigante?-

*NK golpea a Gatt con una langosta gigante*

**NK**: -¡Largo de aquí, es mi turno!-

**Gatt**: -¡Claro que no!-

*Golpea a Gatt otra vez con la langosta*

**NK**: -¡Dije que ES MI TURNO!-

**Gatt**: -¡QUE NO! ¡Eres un aburrido!-

*Golpea a Gatt con la langosta*

**NK**: -¡Si sigues insistiendo, haré que te agarre los cachetes!-

**Gatt**: -¿Los de arriba o los de abajo?-

*Golpea a Gatt con la langosta*

**Gatt**: -¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya me voy!-

(Mientras Gatt se retira por el momento y NK se deshace de la langosta gigante, les advertimos que la sanidad ha vuelto al contenido extra de este capítulo. A continuación se les dará un análisis más detallado del papel que jugó NK en el desarrollo de "Romeo y Cenicienta", "Mariposa en tu Hombro Derecho", e "Imán". Por favor, se les agradece su comprensión: aunque Gatt es el lado divertido, si no fuera por NK la trama habría sido un completo desorden sin pies ni cabeza, y el pobre recibe menos mérito del que se merece. El Gato Interdimensional es el eterno testigo de la lucha interna que ocurre entre ambos y cómo NK se ve oprimido violentamente por Gatt, solamente permitiéndosele salir en ocasiones bastante raras. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo Extra: Parte NK**

Podríamos comenzar por mi inspiración. Aunque muchos no lo saben, Gatt es tan distraída que tarda demasiado en concentrarse en una sola cosa, y le es más difícil aún conservar esa concentración. Para lograr que se mantuviese fija en el concepto de escribir algo y darle un final en lugar de dejarlo incompleto, me vi obligado a buscar alguna especie de ancla que la mantuviese en su sitio.

Como ya seguramente les habrá dicho, la rama de las letras y números me pertenecen a mí: yo soy el que escribe, el que cuenta, el que calcula, establece horarios, etc. Si fuera por Gatt, probablemente nunca hubieran visto un final, y se habrían quedado con una historia a medias e incompleta. ¿Cómo logré mantenerla en su lugar?. Fue difícil: tuve que probar todo tipo de métodos, desde psicología invertida hasta premios en chocolate… entonces, encontré la solución milagrosa, la música.

Cuando era necesario que Gatt escribiese, debía colocar algún tipo de canción que la animase: generalmente "Living in the Sunlight Loving in the Moonlight" hacía el trabajo, o alguna canción de sus bandas favoritas, como Sonata Arctica, Freedom Call, SR-71, The Rasmus, Nightwish, o el tema de entrada de algún Anime. Cuando eso no funcionaba, Gatt tenía que tomarse un descanso para dibujar algo, y entonces volvería a trabajar. En mi caso, mi principal fuente de inspiración se encontraba en la música de Estudios Ghibli, principalmente "El Viaje de Chijiro" o "La Princesa Mononoke", incluso algunas canciones de Two Steps From Hell.

Aparte de mantener a Gatt en su lugar, también era el encargado de crear personalidades para cada personaje. Por ejemplo, creé un Link solitario y sobreprotector en lugar del clásico Link amable y animado. Quería romper el molde y mostrarle al mundo que incluso el Héroe de Hyrule podía ser humano, y no un simple chico mudo que se lanza al combate por una noble causa.

Link es un personaje mudo para que el jugador cree una imagen propia de él en su cabeza, para sentirse como si realmente fuera parte del juego: lamentablemente, todo el mundo asume que es el perfecto héroe, lleno de valores morales, felicidad y valentía, que lucha por sus amigos, ligeramente tímido con las damas y con una mente simple hasta el punto de la obviedad y la ignorancia. Puedo asegurarles que, si bien me simpatiza esa personalidad, también la considero algo infantil. ¿Después de todo lo que ese pobre mártir ha pasado, realmente esperan que no haya cambiado nada?. El Link que yo creé sí se ve afectado por las desgracias que le rodean, y a medida que pasa el tiempo se va transformando un poco en el Link que todos imaginan, pero permanece algo de su personalidad oscura. Esto es porque la gente simplemente no olvida su pasado, y siempre quedará una marca. Yo creé un Link más humano de lo que muchos han siquiera intentado.

Zelda es un caso parecido al de Link: no es un personaje mudo, pero por Dios que no tiene participación, así que el concepto de una personalidad para Zelda es muy, MUY pequeño. La idea de que Zelda sea una chica seria, madura y señorial como la de Twilight Princess, o alegre, infantil y adorable como la de Spirit Tracks, simplemente me ha parecido demasiado utilizada. Por supuesto está el tercer concepto que es una chica valiente, infantil e inteligente, una mezcla entre los otros dos tipos de Zelda y un toque de Link: este concepto lo utilizan muchas autoras como Zilia K. Una princesa que quiere ver el mundo y que los demás la vean como realmente es, una chica normal con sueños y esperanzas. Me hace pensar un poco en las princesas Disney como Ariel o Jasmine. No tengo nada en contra de este concepto, excepto que me parece una idea algo irresponsable y caprichosa: ser princesa es como ser estrella de rock, tiene sus cosas buenas y sus cosas malas. Son famosas, tienen dinero, poder, y pueden darte ciertos lujos que otros no. Al mismo tiempo tienen responsabilidades, compromisos, y deben renunciar a su privacidad o incluso su humanidad con tal de darle a la gente lo que esperan obtener de ellas.

No quería tener una Zelda llorando por cada rincón que quería vivir su vida y ser como el resto, porque todos sabemos que uno no puede simplemente tirar la corona y vestirse en harapos: hice una Zelda fuerte que sabe lo que tiene que hacer y, aunque sabe que es difícil, no piensa darse por vencida o lamentarse como ánima en pena. Allí está la diferencia, mi Zelda sabe que un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad.

Puede que Zelda esté huérfana, se halla mudado, y tenga que hacerse la fuerte porque siente que es su deber como hermana mayor, pero ella no se queja, simplemente lo hace: si no puedes con ellos, úneteles. Nada que pueda decir o hacer va a cambiar nada, pero por lo menos puede aceptarlo y poner buena cara, buscarle el lado positivo, y ser feliz con lo que tiene. No desea más. Como ella misma dice, nadie dijo que sea fácil, pero nada que sea fácil vale la pena. Con este concepto, rompí nuevamente el molde, aunque por lo menos lo reutilicé un poco: Zelda es lista, pero algo inocente, no es muy infantil, pero tampoco es muy madura, puede sonar frágil, pero es la más fuerte cuando se necesita, piensa en sí misma, pero entiende también las necesidades de los demás.

Otra función que cumplí en todo este asunto de escribir, fue el desarrollo de la trama. Además de los cambios que Gatt ya les debió mencionar, está el cambio de los papeles de los personajes. Por ejemplo, originalmente iba a existir un hexágono amoroso entre Link, Zelda, Sheik, Midna, Malon y Byrne. La idea habría funcionado bastante bien, de no ser por mi aparente incompetencia para describir escenas románticas modernas. Me temo que mis habilidades con el amor y la tragedia son un poco desactualizados, y me extiendo más hacia la rama del psicoanálisis, lo que explica por qué la mayoría de las escenas románticas tenían el toque chistoso de Gatt. Ciertamente, el plan era que terminase cada uno agrupado como ZeldaxLink, MidnaxSheik, y MalonxByrne, pero la idea era un poquito más profunda en su originalidad.

Es posible que sigamos utilizando los conceptos de cada personaje en otros fics, así que no se sorprendan mucho si actúan de una forma conocida en el futuro.

* * *

**NK**: -Listo, ya puedes regresar…-

**Gatt**: -Por fin, pensé que nunca te callarías-

**NK**: -No es mi culpa ser el intelectual-

**Gatt**: -Tampoco es mi culpa que seas el insoportable-

**NK**: -¿Podemos por favor darle al público lo que quiere de una vez?-

**Gatt**: -¿Te refieres al epílogo?-

**NK**: -Admitámoslo, es la principal razón por la cual quieren leer este capítulo-

**Gatt**: -Está bien, pero antes… ¿Por casualidad no desenchufaste el microondas?-

**NK**: -Sí, tenía que poner a cargar la laptop, pero solo fue por un segundo. ¿Por?-

**Gatt**: -No, por nada-

*Presionando botón rojo*

*No pasa nada*

**Gatt**: -Como lo pensé…-

**NK**: -¿Qué?-

**Gatt**: -No importa, todavía puedo repararlo a tiempo…-

**NK**: -¿De qué hablas?-

**Gatt**: -Incluso podría agregarle un par de ajustes aprovechando que no funciona-

**NK**: -¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?-

**Gatt**: -Por cierto NK, casi se me olvida-

**NK**: -¿Qué?-

**Gatt**: -¡CANGREJO ARMADO GUERRERO®!-

**NK**: -¡¿EH?!-

*Un Cangrejo Armado Guerrero® aplasta a NK*

**Gatt**: -Eso es por la langosta gigante. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo planes…-

(Mientras Gatt realiza sus planes y NK es aplastado por un Cangrejo Armado Guerrero®, les agradecemos nuevamente a todas las personas que se han unido a la campaña del Gato Interdimensional, y un saludo enorme a todos nuestros queridos lectores en todas las partes del mundo. No se preocupen, que nuestros escritores tienen un montón de maravillosas ideas para compartir con ustedes, y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que decidan retirarse. Sin más ni menos, les presentamos el tan esperado epílogo de la saga "Romeo y Cenicienta". Todo bajo control. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo Extra: Parte Epílogo**

Muchas cosas habían pasado en esos cuatro años desde que Link había desaparecido, pero muchas cosas más pasaron luego de su regreso. Midna y Sheik estaban dándole paso a una nueva relación, luego de tanto tiempo sintiendo rencor y culpa, y por fin Vaati pudo darse un descanso después de tantos años de tensión.

**-Rayos Midna, ¿por qué no puedes arreglar tú la mesa?- ** se quejó Sheik, mirando la caja de herramientas en busca de un martillo.

**-No fui yo la que zafó los clavos con una de mis brillantes ideas-** respondió la pelirroja.

**-Por lo menos te divertiste-** sonrió Vaati, divertido.

**-Tú cállate Vaati… Y tú apúrate, los demás llegarán en cualquier momento-**

**-Insisto en que Toon es mejor que yo-** volvió a quejarse Sheik.

**-Y yo insisto en que te apures, o no te dejaré probar el pavo que hice-**

**-… ¿La receta especial?-**

**-La receta especial-**

**-… ¿Te había dicho que te amo?-**

**-Deja la tontería y termina de una vez-**

**-¡A la orden!-**.

Vaati había permanecido como compañero de Midna, así que se le veía muy seguido con Sheik; además, parecía haberse hecho muy buen amigo de Zant, por lo que no era raro ver a los dos Agentes en la Mansión Hyrule. Byrne empezó a abrirse más con otras personas, e incluso se hizo el mejor amigo de Malon luego de instalarle exitosamente a Kenta su tan esperada prótesis, pero no había que ser un genio para notar que su relación amistosa podía aflorar en algo más.

**-Byrne acaba de llamar, dijo que llegaría algo tarde con Malon-** comentó un osito de peluche.

**-Zant, todavía no entiendo porqué tenías que meterte en mi viejo Teddy-** respondió Sheik, ligeramente sobresaltado por la aparición: todavía no se acostumbraba al animal de felpa parlante.

**-Ya te dije que es un cuerpo muy cómodo. Además, era esto, o una de las viejas muñecas de Zelda, y sinceramente lo último que quiero es ser una muñeca con sonrisa Votox y que usa tacones-**

**-Está bien, solo te repito que tengas cuidado con mi Teddy hasta que el Abuelo termine de coser tu nuevo cuerpo de peluche-**

**-Denle un respiro al pobre Zant, ya bastante difícil debe ser que no pueda volver a tener un cuerpo normal. Qué bueno que el viejo Daphnes sabe coser-** dijo Vaati.

Zant se había agregado al resto de la familia Hyrule, y aunque era bastante agradable como persona, la idea de hablar con un fantasma invisible era un tanto extraña. Para solucionarlo, Daphnes propuso que el espíritu se adueñase de algún objeto para poder movilizarse, y de alguna forma el escogido resultó ser un viejo osito Teddy perteneciente a Sheik; en pocas palabras, ahora los Hyrule contaban en su amplio repertorio familiar con un muñeco de felpa poseído.

**-¿Alguien sabe cuándo llegará Byrne? Preparé una nueva broma magnética que hará que se pegue al refrigerador-** interrumpió Tetra, algo nerviosa por las visitas que vendrían pronto.

**-Esperemos que no se convierta en un imán permanente, escuché que los objetos magnetizados pueden dañar el sistema de enfriamiento- **comentó Gonzo, haciendo gala de sus conocimientos adquiridos en su trabajo en el Keaton Feliz.

-**Por cierto, hablando de refris, ¿cuándo era que teníamos que presentar ese proyecto de reacciones químicas al frío, Toon?-**

**-Quién sabe Aryll, por ahora tengo tanta hambre, que me comería un Octorok. ¿Sheik, necesitas ayuda con esa mesa?-**

**-Te diría que sí Toon, pero Midna insiste que debo hacerlo solo, como castigo y esas cosas-** respondió el poeta, batallando fervientemente con las herramientas.

Tetra y Gonzo siguieron jugando bromas por el pueblo, aunque la mayoría eran perdonadas considerando que hacían muy bien el servicio comunitario de castigo. Toon y Aryll se fueron a vivir a la mansión Hyrule, así que se volvió muy común ver a los tres "Wind Wakers" originales ayudando a Daphnes con los quehaceres del hogar, o simplemente tomando un helado.

En cuanto a Link y Zelda…

**-Lamento llegar tarde chicos, Ganondorf pasó a vernos un rato y se nos fue el tiempo volando-** se excusó Zelda, entrando a la ya algo abarrotada cocina.

**-Sin mencionar que había un tráfico horroroso incluso en la autopista, fue un infierno llegar hasta acá-** recalcó Link, posando su atención en Sheik y la mesa.

**-Sheik, ¿qué se supone que haces?-**

**-¿No es obvio, cuñado? ¡Arreglo la mesa!-**

**-… Primero, no soy tu cuñado, eso es algo que le dices al esposo de tu hermana, segundo, todavía no me caso, y tercero, estás poniendo la pata al revés-**

**-Muy bien, ¿saben qué? Puede que yo haya sido el que desatornilló la mesa, pero como todo el mundo me anda reclamando, ¿qué tal si dejamos que otro lo haga?-**

**-Está bien, salte de allí antes de que te martilles un ojo-**

**-Gracias cuñado-**

**-¡QUE NO SOY TU CUÑADO!-**

**-Pero casi, ¿verdad? Zelda es mi prima hermana, y ustedes dos están comprometidos-**

**-Si sigues con lo del cuñado, te prometo que no llegas a Año Nuevo-**

**-Ya pues, esa violencia… Toma, iré a ayudar al Abuelo-**.

Zelda y Link habían estado viviendo juntos; tal como Ganon lo había prometido, nunca más volvieron a escuchar de los "Hijos del Rey", y si bien sabían que todavía el grupo se mantenía, Ganondorf les había estado manteniendo al tanto de cada movimiento que podría afectarlos, para que no se vieran involucrados nuevamente. Zelda no podía perdonar a Ganon, pero debía reconocer que, desde que se encontró con él, su actitud había cambiado de patrón, según los reportes del pelirrojo. El crimen en Ciudad Nuevo Hyrule había disminuido misteriosamente desde el pequeño intercambio de palabras que habían tenido con el mafioso líder, dando a entender que "algo" le había entrado a la cabeza, si bien era un poco insignificante.

Link reanudó sus estudios y pronto se graduaría de su curso, y se había comprometido con Zelda para casarse luego de que terminase la universidad. Habían podido llevar una vida relativamente tranquila gracias a Ganondorf y sus numerosos contactos, aunque no pudieron evitar aparecer en un par de reportajes y uno que otro periódico. Hasta Sheik había sacado cierto provecho, escribiendo un nuevo libro de poesía inspirado en los acontecimientos por los que habían pasado.

Parecía que en sus vidas las cosas iban a permanecer bien de una vez por todas. Habían vivido tantas situaciones distintas por tanto tiempo, y se habían enfrentado a numerosos obstáculos, uno más terrible que el otro, para llegar a ese punto tan deseado.

**-¿Saben?, me alegra que podamos reunirnos así de vez en cuando, resulta de lo más entretenido-** sonrió Vaati.

**-Todavía no me acostumbro por completo a estar rodeado de locos, pero concuerdo contigo, es bastante entretenido- **asintió Zant a través de su cuerpo de peluche.

**-Mira quién habla de locura, el osito de felpa-** bromeó Zelda. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

**-Seguramente es Byrne, ¿quién va a abrirle la puerta?-** comentó Midna, aunque nadie pudo ofrecerse, porque Link el perro había salido corriendo de Din sabrá donde a hacer su trabajo de mayordomo.

Antes de que siquiera pasase un minuto, al gentío en la cocina se le había agregado Byrne y Malon:

**-Perdonen la tardanza, pero a Kenta se le había dañado uno de los pistones y andaba por todo el granero como saltamontes ebrio-** se excusó el joven forense.

**-De no ser porque Byrne andaba cerca con sus herramientas, es posible que Kenta hubiera pasado toda la semana brincando como resorte-** corroboró la pelirroja.

**-Bueno, eso no importa mucho ahora, de todas formas ya llegaste y…**- comenzó a decir Tetra, pero se interrumpió.

**-¿Ya llegué y qué, Tet?-**

**-Rayos…-**

**-¿Rayos? ¿A qué te refieres con…-** *PLANK*.

La pequeña broma magnética de Tetra era infalible, excepto por un pequeño detalle: había demasiada gente en la cocina. Cuando Byrne salió disparado hacia el refrigerador debido a la fuerte atracción magnética, se llevó consigo un sándwich de personas, que ahora estaban atrapadas entre el helado aparato doméstico y el joven médico forense, y literalmente nadie podía moverse debido a la fuerte presión que ejercía el magnetismo.

**-Bien hecho Tetra-** le regañaron al unísono.

**-Oh vamos, fue un pequeño error de cálculo, no es mi culpa que todos nosotros estemos atrapados en este emparedado humano-**

**-¡Tú magnetizaste el refrigerador, ahora tienes que sacarnos!-** se quejó Zant.

**-Ah sí, sobre eso…Existe una pequeña probabilidad de que no pueda hacer nada…-**

**-¿¡QUE TU QUÉ?!-** volvieron a gritar a coro.

-**Tendría que cortar un par de cables en la instalación que hice, pero como ando más apretada que en un bolero, no me puedo mover y no puedo hacer nada-**

**-Muy bien, que no cunda el pánico, todavía nos queda algo de esperanza-** trató de razonar Gonzo.

**-¿Cuál, que la bromita de Tetra funciona de maravilla?-** comentó Malon con tono sarcástico.

**-No, todavía quedan tres habitantes en esta casa que no están pegados al refri. Tenemos en nuestro repertorio de opciones a Sheik, el Señor Hyrule, y al perro Link-**

**-Creo que estás contando mal…-** trató de corregir Vaati.

**-Tienes razón, ahora que lo pienso, descartemos a Sheik-**

**-Sí, conociéndolo, hay una probabilidad muy alta de que convierta el refri en una bomba de nitrógeno…-**

**-Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar a que el Señor Hyrule baje y nos ayude-** se resignó Toon.

**-Con todo respeto al señor Daphnes, ¿creen que es una buena idea que un viejo de casi noventa años se ponga a cortar cables?-** dijo Aryll.

**-Eso no es lo peor… Midna, ¿qué hora tienes?-** preguntó Zelda, sabiendo que desde donde estaba Midna se podía ver el reloj de la cocina.

**-Once y media-**

**-El Abuelo duerme siesta hasta la una…-**

**-¿ESTAREMOS ATRAPADOS CASI DOS HORAS?-**

**-Probablemente…-**

**-¿Puedes llamar al perro?-**

**-Intentaré… ¡LINK!-**. Al llamado de su ama, el peludo animal semejante a un trapeador gris gigante avanzó hacia la cocina, presentándose inmediatamente; se ubicó frente al abarrotado refri y se sentó amigablemente, jadeando con la lengua afuera y esbozando algo muy parecido a una sonrisa perruna.

**-Woof-** declaró triunfante el canino, como para dar a entender que había llegado el salvador.

**-Link, necesito que me prestes mucha atención, es de vida o muerte: si logras sacarnos de ésta, te daremos del pavo que hizo Midna-** ofreció Tetra.

-**¿Woof?-**

**-Sí, la receta especial-**

**-Woof-**

**-¿Crees que puedes ayudarnos?-**

**-¡Woof!-**

**-Muy bien, mira, tienes que buscar en la caja de herramientas la llave CR-V3/16, ir a la parte trasera de la casa, abrir la caja de fusibles, regresar y buscar una batería alcalina AAA, con cuidado abrirla y quitarle el ácido, pones el ácido en un envase de yogurt vacío, luego vas a la caja de fusibles, derramas el ácido sobre el cable verde que se encuentra al lado del azul, luego cortas el cable rojo, buscas entre mis cosas un calibrador, ajustas la presión del gas, conectas el cable verde con el rojo y evitas el azul, sigues la chispa amarilla a través del cableado y eso te guiará a una máquina, allí debes soltar las tuercas con una llave inglesa, descifrar la contraseña que no puedo decir porque es secreta, decodificas el acceso, presionas el botón fucsia, halas las tres palancas en el orden de 231 de izquierda a derecha, y entonces y SOLO ENTONCES podrás regresar aquí y tendrás tu pavo…-**

**-…-**

**-¿Alguna pregunta?-**

**-¡Woof!-**.

El perro Link caminó hacia la estufa, tomó el pavo con el hocico, y se fue trotando felizmente.

-**O podrías hacer eso… Perro tramposo-**

**-¿Y ahora qué, genio?-** se quejó Vaati.

**-Bueno, no nos queda más que esperar…-**

**-¿Esperar a qué? ¡EL PERRO NOS ABANDONÓ!-**

**-¡Esperar a que alguien nos saque de aquí! ¿Zant, no puedes salirte de tu cuerpo de peluche e intentar algo?-**

**-¿Intentar qué? ¡Soy un cuerpo intangible, lo más que puedo hacer es levantar tazas de café! ¿Y en qué cuerpo quieres que me meta, en una muñeca? Te recuerdo que ya no las hacen articuladas-** explicó histéricamente el fantasma.

**-Muchachos, hay que mantener la calma, ¿qué podría salir mal?-** trató de razonar Zelda.

En ese momento, Link el perro volvió a la cocina, dirigiéndose directo hacia el sobrepoblado refrigerador. El animal buscó detrás del aparato doméstico hasta que encontró el enchufe, y tiró de él, haciendo que se desconectase del tomacorriente.

Con un sonoro PLOP, el gentío se desplomó en una torre humana, soltando quejidos y gruñidos incómodos.

**-¿Ven? Se los dije… Estamos bien-** dijo Zelda.

**-Tetra, es la última vez que haces algo como esto…-** gruñó Link.

**-Podría haber sido peor, podría haber… Rayos-**

**-Ay no-** exclamó Malon.

**-¡Santa Trifuerza, ¿ahora qué?!-** se quejó Midna.

**-Uh, nada, parece que nada… Espero-**.

* * *

El pequeño pajarito gorjeaba alegremente su canto en su rutina diaria, posado cómodamente en una rama del frondoso árbol que se alzaba magnífico cerca de una caja de fusibles. El majestuoso cántico del ave resonaba cual coro de ángeles, sinónimo de la belleza y simplicidad de la naturaleza, en un momento sagrado. Emocionado e inspirado, el pequeño pajarito continuó con su simpáticos silbidos, cada vez acercándose más al clímax de su rutinaria composición, poniendo todo su corazón alado en expresarse con cariño y entusiasmo. Ni el más experto en la biología ni el más estudioso de las aves cantoras podría haber descrito tan hermosa melodía, tan bella, tan melódica, tan majestuosa, tan espectacular, tan, tan…

***BOOM***

…explosiva.

Para mala suerte del emplumado compositor, se había ubicado JUSTAMENTE junto al árbol más cercano a la caja de fusibles de la Mansión Hyrule, la cual había estallado con un fuerte chisporroteo eléctrico debido a la sobrecarga causada por la infernal instalación de Tetra. Así pues, al pequeño pajarito ahora era una figura negra y pelona en un pobre palo carbonizado y en llamas, reflejo patético de lo que antes fue un precioso árbol.

Alertados por el fuerte sonido, el grupo que antes se encontraba en la cocina salió corriendo hacia lo que parecía el origen de tan estruendoso sonido, viendo horrorizados la destrucción causada por la infame caja de fusibles, y dirigiendo entonces una mirada acusadora hacia la aparente culpable.

**-… ¿Qué podría salir mal?-** sonrió nerviosamente Tetra.

**-_-_-FIN-_-_-**

* * *

**Gatt**: -¡Terminó!-

**NK**: -¡Se acabó!-

**Gatt**: -¡Finalizó!-

**NK**: -¡Culminó!-

**Gatt**: -¡Por fin, ha sido todo un dolor en el trasero!-

**NK**: -Sí, ¡finalmente un descanso!-

**Gatt**: -¡Pero no crean que se deshicieron de nosotros!-

**NK**: -Aún nos falta mucho para retirarnos del negocio-

**Gatt**: -Tenemos nuevas ideas-

**NK**: -Nuevos personajes-

**Gatt**: -Nuevos chistes-

**NK**: -Nuevas reflexiones-

**Gatt**: -Nuevas locuras-

**NK**: -Nuevos romances-

**Gatt**: -No han visto lo último de nosotros, y les prometemos más-

**NK**: -Esperamos que hayan quedado satisfechos por el momento, pero este sólo ha sido el primer plato-

**Gatt** y **NK**: -Esperamos verlos nuevamente en un futuro no muy lejano. ¡Heil FRIKI!-

(Mientras nuestros escritores preparan para ustedes nuevas aventuras, les agradecemos una vez más por su apoyo incondicional y por leer nuestra primera gran saga. A todos los que han colaborado con el Gato Interdimensional, un gran abrazo cibernético, falta muy poco para alcanzar la meta de diez apariciones distintas. A aquellos que están interesados en el proyecto, los invitamos a unirse a la campaña. Un último favor que pueden hacer por nosotros sería que, si alguno de ustedes queridos lectores tiene guardados los primeros tres capítulos de "Mariposa en tu Hombro Derecho", por favor contacte con nuestros escritores a través de un review o un PM, que no sean anónimos porque entonces no seremos capaces de contactarlos de vuelta; si agregan una dirección de correo electrónico, recuerden que F*ck-Fiction las censura, así que deben escribirla algo así como _juanito-arroba-hotmail-punto-com_, o algo por el estilo, mientras sea entendible. En fin, nuevamente un enorme saludo a todos ustedes queridos lectores. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


End file.
